My Missing Puzzle Piece
by soul.quiet
Summary: Kurt realizes he is missing more than just one puzzle piece. Can he handle school, bullies, a potential boyfriend, a best friend on the outs and an old face entering the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Your Madgesty."

**SLAM**

Kurt felt the fresh indents of his locker turn into a painful instantaneous bruise as he slid down to sit on the floor. He sighed and watched his closeted bully muscle his way through the crowded hallway to the locker room.

"Courage." He muttered the familiar word to himself. He slowly picked himself up off the floor and checked his hair in the mirror in his open locker and his eyes travelled up to the picture of Blaine, the most amazing man in the world.

"My first kiss was supposed to be with you, not that pig in a letterman blanket." He closed his locker and leaned against it. "Unfortunately, you are way too amazing to be single and interested in me, but you are definitely my "Teenage Dream'." Kurt smiled at the memory of the first time he met him and started for his next class, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a total fashion train-wreck- the kind where you want to look away or help the poor soul, but all you can do is stare and go slack-jawed. As he watched, the poor soul in question marched passed him with her arms laden with heavy books and a crumpled up class schedual trying to make herself invisible. Her hair was in a messy, loose ponytail at the nape of her neck and large thick rimmed glasses hid her eyes from the world around her. Her clothing was atrocious: a pair of tattered old jeans with one too many holes in them to be fashionable hole-y and a big oversized hoodie that was definitely not hers but was too old and faded to tell who's is was exactly. The last thing he saw of her was a pair of ratty old flip-flops flapping their way down the hallway and disappearing into the hoards of people around her. Kurt shuddered, recovering from the shock.

"The stuff of nightmares!" He started off for class again, vowing to help her out the next time he saw her. She must be new, but he would make sure she wasn't bullied like him. Of course, he was still going to tell Mercedes all about it in class. As he sat down in his customary seat, putting his bag down on the next seat for Mercedes, he felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket. Eager to see what Blaine had to say, he pulled it out and his heart skipped a beat.

_Lattes after school?_

Kurt immediately replied back, happy to be spending time with him.

_Only if you are buying. ;) _

He waited for the response, hoping that Blaine would know he was joking. Of course he would buy his own. His phone vibrated.

_Then it's a date! Pick you up after your glee club._

Kurt nearly dropped his phone when he read the word 'date'.

'Did he really mean date, is it like when I say that to Mercedes?' He asked himself. As if summoned by this thought, Mercedes sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" She asked. Kurt barely heard her.

"Not much." He mumbled. He was so preoccupied by his questions and thoughts about Blaine that he completely forgot that he wanted to dish about the fashion disaster in the hallway. He didn't want to tell her about Blaine and their date or non-date yet. He didn't feel totally comfortable talking to her about him. He knew there was a part of her that was a little bit jealous, whether it was because of the time it took from her or the fact that he was getting close to someone when she wasn't, he didn't know; it could be a bit of both.

Mercedes watched as Kurt stared at the clock for the entire hour. She knew it had something to do with Blaine. She had been out with Kurt and Blaine once. She was bored out of her mind. All they talked about was gay things. She had honestly never felt like such a third wheel. It didn't help that between the two of them, she couldn't get a word in because they talked so much. She decided to see if Kurt would talk to her, even though she wasn't all together sure she wanted to hear it. He was taking up all Kurt's thought and his time. When the teacher had his back turned, she leaned over and whispered to him.

"Anything new with you and Blaine?" Kurt turned to look at her and leaned over, shifting his gaze to the teacher's back.

"Not really., just more of the usual." Mercedes smiled, not even totally sure what 'the usual' was exactly. She did know that there was more to the story than he was telling her, and that hurt a little. It made her angry. She just wasn't sure if that was because he had a possible boyfriend or because he was lying to her about it.

"Okay well keep me updated." Kurt nodded.

"Will do." He whispered back.

"Do you want to go get slushies after school?" She asked him.

"Mercedes you know I don't drink that giant cup of food colouring and chemicals! Yuck!" He made a face.

"Okay well we could do something else, maybe just go do some homework together, or go see a movie." She attempted again.

"I can't. I have plans." He was starting to get annoyed, she was taking his staring at the clock time away.

"Oh. Alright then, with who?" She prompted.

"Does it matter? We will make plans another day Merce. I promise." He smiled at her and turned back to clock-watching. Near the end of class, he was starting to feel bad for being annoyed with her and blowing her off. When the bell rang, he caught up with her in the hallway and made plans for the next day after school. That seemed to pacify her a bit. He also wanted to talk to her about what was going on. He didn't want to lose her friendship. She was always there for him and he wanted to be there for her. The rest of the day went by at a glacial pace for Kurt, probably because he wanted it to go by quickly, and when you want something to happen, it never does.

A/N: I know the first chapter wasn't very exciting, but it's proving to take some time to get the story moving in the right direction. The next chapter starts to get things moving a bit. I apologize for the dry reading. All thoughts and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt walked in to glee club and slumped down in his seat, ready for the last part of school to be over before the best part of his day could start: Blaine time. It seemed to take an eternity for everyone to sit down and for Mr. Schuester to even show up.

"Okay everyone, it's time to get down to work for Sectionals." Mr. Schuester started, putting his messenger bag down on a chair. "We really have to get our set list done. It's coming down to crunch time for-" He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He turned with mild surprise to see who was at the door, expecting to find Becky delivering a message from Sue, but as it turned out, it was a student he had never seen before. Everyone else turned to look as well, making Kurt gasp. It was the fashion victim standing in the doorway looking as if she would rather be anywhere but where she was. He immediately grabbed Mercedes' arm and started whispering fervently.

"I meant to tell you about her earlier! I saw her in the hallway and I nearly died when I saw what she was wearing! Look at her she's a train wreck!" He continued whispering.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schuester asked, trying to coax her out of the doorway.

"Nice sweater!" Santana teased, making the girls face turn beat red. She almost turned to leave on the spot, but she cleared her throat quietly.

"I…I just transferred here and well, I was wondering if I could join glee club? Please?" Her voice was barely audible. Mr. Schuester bit his lip.

"What's your name?" He asked her, stalling for time so he could figure out the most gentle way to break it to her.

"Jennifer Steel." She mumbled, nervously pulling her sleeves down over her hands and pushing her glasses further up her nose. Kurt's head snapped up.

"Jenny?" He stared in disbelief, now he could see the resemblance. "Get out of here! Seriously? Jenny, where the hell have you been since fifth grade?" He jumped out of his seat and ran to hug her. She seemed taken aback. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Kurt was acting like they were best friends, and that was her department.

"Kurt? I didn't know you went to McKinley." She hugged him back, surprised and relieved to have a very familiar face in a sea of nameless faces. Kurt turned to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, please can she be in the glee club?" Kurt pleaded. Mr. Schuester put on the face he always reserved for breaking bad news.

"Kurt, we are too close to sectionals to add anyone new. I'm sorry Jennifer. We don't even know if you can sing." Kurt interrupted.

"I know she can sing! She used to come over everyday after school and we would sing show tunes all night. This girl has pipes like an organ played by Liza Minelli! She just transferred Mr. Schue, she didn't get the chance to audition with the rest of us. Please just give her a chance. I will work extra hard to make sure she is up to speed with the rest of us." Kurt was holding onto her hand as if she would disappear out of his life again at any moment. After a minute of thinking, Mr. Schuester sat down in a chair with the other students.

"Okay, Jennifer, consider this your audition."

"W-What? Now?" She stammered, turning a bright shade of red once again. Kurt flared up again.

"That's not fair! She hasn't had any time to prepare!" Then Rachel piped up.

"A true Broadway Diva is always prepared with a song from her vast repertoire. She never knows when she might have an audition. Well let me just say that I have a piece prepared so I will take it upon myself to fill in the awkward embarrassment of others showing up to an audition unprepared. One can never be too gracious. It's good for the public image." She stood and walked primly to the centre of the room.

"Sit down Rachel. No one wants to hear you sing but yourself." Santana cracked. Mr. Schuester broke it up and told Rachel to go sit down.

"Okay Jennifer, how about you go home and prepare something and come back tomorrow?" Jennifer nodded.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." She smiled shyly and backed towards the door. "Bye Kurt." She squeezed his hand before letting go and leaving, making no plans to go back tomorrow. That was too humiliating.

Not wanting to go home just yet, Jennifer grabbed some books from her locker and went outside to sit on the grass and do some studying, trying to catch up on everything she missed and completing the homework she received that day. No matter how hard she tried to think of anything but glee club, that was the only thing that stuck in her head. She missed singing. It had been a long time. She just didn't have the confidence anymore. The only reason she wanted to join was because she didn't want to go home.

'Maybe,' She thought to herself 'Maybe I should just join the chess club or something.' She sighed, trying once again to concentrate on her homework. A nice looking car pulled up in front of the school and parked. She barely noticed, she was too much inside her own thoughts.

"Jenny!" She heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. She looked up and turned slightly to see Kurt running towards her. "Jenny I thought you must have left already! Why don't you come for coffee? We have so much to catch up on." He smiled, kneeling down beside her. The man inside the car got out and stood, staring at them and for the first time Jennifer noticed him, he was holding two paper cups of Starbucks.

"Oh, no it's okay. I was about to get going anyway." She tried to excuse herself.

"Oh come on, we could work on what song you are going to sing! Remember all those Disney songs we used to sing?" He gasped, almost beside himself with glee. "We could do a duet!" His eyes sparkled. Jennifer smiled, remembering all those good times.

"I would love that, but I think you have someone waiting for you." She pointed to the man standing at the car. Kurt turned to look.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" He waved and turned back to Jennifer. "Okay well, how about tomorrow? We could do something after glee tomorrow." He had already forgotten about his plans with Mercedes. "And besides, I have oodles of things I need to tell you!" He angled his head back to indicate Blaine standing in the background. She smiled.

"I bet you do! We will see about tomorrow. We will definitely have to get together. I want to hear about that dastardly handsome man waiting for you." They said their goodbyes and hugged before Kurt half ran, half walked the rest of the way to the car.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled, taking the latte from Blaine.

"What was that all about?" He opened the car door for him and held it open. "Do you know her? She doesn't seem to be dressed like one of your acquaintances would dress." He eyed her again before going around to his side and getting in.

"Oh don't worry that will all change. I will make sure she looks as beautiful as I know she is. Blaine you will never believe it. She has been my best friend since pre-school. We were completely inseparable! And then one day she just disappeared. I had no idea what happened to her. Then today out of the blue, she showed up in glee club. She just transferred here! I am so excited! And she has an audition with the glee club tomorrow! Although I am still puzzled about her serious wardrobe malfunction. I mean, she never dressed as fashionably as me, then again no one does, but she was never this bad. There is just so much we need to catch up on and do together." Kurt finally took a breath. Blaine just smiled.

"Do you want to reschedual our date?" He asked. At the word date, Kurt's stomach flipped over and he remembered why he wanted the day to go by so quickly.

"No. I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Blaine started driving as Kurt nervously picked at the sleeve on his paper cup. When he didn't get anything further, Blaine tried to help him along.

"You wanted to talk to me about what?" He turned a corner and continued driving, sneaking a glance at him. Kurt opened his mouth, closed it, and then swallowed, trying again.

"About the date thing." He waited a beat. "Are we on a date?" He stared out the windshield, afraid to look at Blaine's reaction in case it was the wrong one.

"Well that depends. Do you want this to be a date?" He looked over at Kurt again. He seemed to be thinking.

"I want this to be whatever you want it to be." He replied carefully. "I don't want to make more out of this then there is." Kurt continued to play with the sleeve on his latte. Blaine smiled. He pulled off to a side street and parked.

"Let's go for a walk."

A/N: I hope this chapter was a little more interesting for you all. It had a bit more in it. I know Mercedes isn't coming off as very nice, but things will change. Let me know what you think! I appreciate everything helpful. Also, there is a poll on my profile that involves the story. If you would like to have a say in how things go, please vote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: I had to completely revise chapter three, I just wasn't happy with the direction, so this one I feel slightly better about. It will all work out better for the plot line of the story. Also, I didn't have enough votes for the poll on my profile to completely finish this chapter. So if you want a say, please vote so that I don't have to revise more chapters and change the plot. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Kurt was having a hard time enjoying the scenery of the park they were walking through. To him the most beautiful thing in it was walking along beside him sipping his latte. For awhile, they just walked along in silence. The knots in Kurt's stomach made it almost impossible for him to drink his latte. He was also having difficulty with that virtue of patience that he sometimes lacked. After a little while, Blaine started talking.

"Kurt, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this." Blaine started, he wouldn't look at him. Kurt's heart started to hammer and his stomach flipped over.

"It's fine. I get it." Kurt interrupted, trying not to sound as crushed as he was. "You just want to be friends." His breathing was coming sporadically but he tried not to show it. All he wanted to do was cry. He fell for him and once again, it wasn't returned. Blaine looked at him, a little taken aback.

"No, that's not it. I like you. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go any further than admitting that I have some feelings for you." Blaine tried to explain, but realized he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"So what does that mean?" Kurt asked, getting a little frustrated, he tried not to look into Blaine's big beautiful hazel eyes that he so often got lost in. Blaine floundered, trying to find the words to explain how he was feeling.

"I..." He stopped, thought a little more. "Sometimes I know I come off as very confident. And it's true. I'm very confident in myself as a person and I don't mind showing it. There is just..." He thought again. "I sound so egotistical." He wound up thinking about what he just said rather than how he should continue.

"Blaine, I know you aren't egotistical, just please, tell me what you are thinking." Kurt was already starting to put his shields up.

"I'm having a hard time with this. I didn't mind when you thought we were on a date. Part of me wouldn't mind if it really was a date, but there is also part of me that keeps saying that we are such good friends. Is it because we are friends and we are both gay that I'm having these feelings?" He blurted out before he could think it through. Kurt was hurt now.

"So you are saying that you think you have feelings for me because we are both gay and not simply because you enjoy spending time with me and care about me." Kurt summarized. Blaine realized how much that must have hurt him and that he should try to explain himself, he just didn't know how.

"Kurt..." He stammered.

"Thank you for the latte." Kurt stood. "I appreciate you being honest with me." He walked away, feeling like such an idiot. He completely humiliated himself once again.

"Kurt, wait, please!" Blaine stood, but didn't try going after him. He got the sense that he should wait. He made enough of a mess of the situation for one night.

Kurt walked back to McKinley and got into his car, just sitting there with the heat on. It was starting to get cold outside. Suddenly that simple word...'Courage' seemed to be the most idiotic word in the whole English language. What did it ever get him? He faced his bully and got his first kiss, and now he was being bullied even more because he could unveil his bully's closeted status. He asked Blaine about being on a date, and he got shut down. At this point, that simple seven letter word seemed to be mocking him. His phone rang and he almost didn't bother to look at it, certain that it would be Blaine, but after looking at the time, he realized he had been sitting there for over an hour and it was probably his father.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to sound a little more chipper than he felt.

"Hey Kurt. Is everything okay?" It was like he had a sixth sense. 'Wasn't that just supposed to be mothers?' He thought.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a talk with Blaine but everything's fine. I know I'm late. I will be home in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Are you sure everything's okay?" His father asked again.

"No, but it will be. I'll be home soon." Kurt took a deep breath.

"I love you son."

"I love you too Dad." Kurt smiled, saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, Kurt pulled up in front of the Hummel household. Finn and Carole were both home as well. He tried to put on a happy face. He didn't feel like having a million probing questions about his love life being thrown at him. He knew his father would also try to stop them all from asking, which comforted him.

"Hi everyone." He said, dropping his bag at the bottom of the stairs and going into the living room to sit down and talk for a few minutes. Finn and Carole were also sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Sport. How was your day?" He muted the football game so they could talk.

"It was okay. Same as always." Kurt evaded, he didn't want to get into anything with Carole and Finn there. If it was just Carole, then maybe, but not Finn. "OH!" Kurt suddenly remembered about Jennifer. "You will never guess who transferred to McKinley and waltzed into glee club today!"

"You're right. I will never guess, so how about you just tell me, kiddo." He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the answer.

"Jenny!" Kurt exclaimed. It took Mr. Hummel a minute to let his memory kick in.

"Little Jenny?" Kurt nodded fervently.

"I mean, it was totally random and out of the blue. She just disappeared in grade five in the middle of the year. I missed her so much and now she's back!" He paused and thought for a minute. "She's different though. She doesn't smile as much as she used to, and her sense of style is virtually non-existent."

"Even I can second the style thing." Finn interjected. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Sorry." He muttered, looking at the carpet.

"I'm not surprised she doesn't smile much, the poor kid." Mr. Hummel murmured. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." He tried to think back to anything he could have missed about her, but she was his best friend, he couldn't think of anything about her that he didn't already know.

"I'm glad you don't remember any of it. That's the beauty of kids, they only see the good stuff." Carole nodded in agreement. Mr. Hummel scratched his chin, thinking.

"Remember any of what?" Kurt asked, the bad mood he was in was starting to sink deeper. Mr. Hummel thought about it for another minute.

"I don't think it's my place to say anything to you. It should be Jenny who tells you." Kurt's mouth fell open.

"That's not fair, you can't just open a subject and not tell me anymore about it. That's like putting a ticket to a Madonna concert on my bed and telling me it's not for me it's for Finn."

"I like Madonna." Finn added. Again, everyone stared at him. "She's got good music and she's better than what Rachel makes me listen to." He shrugged, looking at the carpet again. Kurt shook his head.

"But Dad, you can't just do that to me. What happened that I don't know about?" He stood up, trying to look more imposing.

"Kurt, I can't tell you. It's not mine to tell. You understand that." Kurt stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Why doesn't anyone give me a straight answer today?" He turned on his heel and stomped downstairs to his room. Shortly after that, they could hear Judy Garland singing from afar.

"Why do I get the feeling that was about more than just Jenny?" Carole used her perceptive maternal powers. Mr. Hummel nodded, getting the same feeling from the phone call earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jennifer quietly cracked open the door to her apartment, squeezed herself through and silently closed it behind her, hoping against hope that her father wouldn't hear how late she was.

"Where's dinner?" He growled, his eyes fixed on the television screen.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." She promptly made her way into the little kitchenette. It was clean. The whole apartment was clean- except for the living room where it was her father's domain. She learned long ago to let him have his space. It meant fewer rampages and yelling. She popped the tv dinner in the microwave and set the timer.

"My hand is empty." He warned. Jennifer went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, cracked it open and walked into the living room, placing the cold drink in his hand. He made no move to suggest she had done anything or even been in the room, just gulped his beer, draining half of it in one gulp.

As she waited for the timer on the microwave to ding, she thought about her father. On the surface, he looked just like any other every day pencil pusher. He wore a tie and went to work every morning at nine and left every afternoon at five. He wasn't a popular person in the office, but he wasn't the type to care. Still, no one would ever guess that he spent his entire salary supporting his liquid diet and only came home to belittle and beat his family every night.

The microwave beeped and Jennifer moved to the microwave to take out his dinner. She grabbed a knife and fork out of the cutlery drawer and brought the food to him along with a fresh beer. She then granted herself the freedom of escaping to her bedroom to flop onto her bed, finally allowing herself to mull over the day's long list of events.

She knew that starting at a new school would be stressful, especially in the middle of a semester. What she wasn't expecting was how far behind she managed to get, and then add on finding Kurt again after all these years and many other challenges and she felt as if she was having a barely contained panic attack all day. Worst of all, she couldn't figure out why she thought that joining the glee club would be a good idea. The only thing she could think of was that it would keep her out of the apartment, which is what she wanted, but she didn't sing anymore and hadn't even hummed a note since her mother died. It occurred to her that Kurt went through a similar situation and he would know how she felt.

Memories of Kurt flooded her memory. They were of a more peaceful and happy time, all of the memories taking place at the Hummel household. Countless sleepovers through the years, all of them, or at least all she can remember- involved them singing. She smiled, remembering the Disney movies that had to be repurchased because of all the times they watched them and wore out the VHS tapes. The two of them would sing along to the movies, learning every line and rehearsing them over and over again before finally giving Mr. And Mrs. Hummel their version of the movie, which was always better, of course.

As time went on, the Disney movies were exchanged for musicals, starting with the classic movie musicals like 'The Wizard of Oz' and 'The Sound of Music' and gradually upgrading to more stage musicals like 'Phantom of the Opera'. She remembered fondly all the times she lost out to Kurt for the role of Christine simply because his argument was that he could more consistently reach the higher notes. There was no way she could argue that, besides, she always liked the Phantom's part better.

Soon, she started to remember all the things that happened in the past to tear them apart, which slowly brought her back to reality as her thoughts worked through the chronological series of unfortunate events that happened, and then right up to the present day. She contemplated telling Kurt everything. He was the only person she could think of that would actually care, which is partly why she didn't want to tell him. Kurt had enough on his plate with school, friends, homework and a possible boyfriend. She didn't need to complicate his life any further. Besides, she had a strange feeling that Kurt needed her to be strong for him before he could be strong for her.

Her thoughts continued to carry her away and eventually she glanced at the clock and did a double take. It was a quarter to eight. She jumped off the bed and raced around her room, gathering her waitress uniform: a black skirt and a white button down blouse with long sleeves and quickly changed, putting her shoes on as she hopped around in the hallway.

"Another beer." Her father barked from the living room. She ignored him and ran out the door, down the stairs and into the street , just trying to get to work on time. She knew she would regret that decision later. Jennifer could hear him screaming even from the street, and the apartment was three floors up. She managed to make it to work with two minutes to spare. She tried to calm her breathing from the run and put on her apron. In her locker, her phone started ringing, the caller display showing that it was her brother. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to answer it. Jennifer picked up the phone and pushed talk.

"Hi Johnny! How are you?" She rushed. "Is everything okay?" The sound of her brother's caring voice came from the other end of the connection.

"I'm good but I miss you. How is everything there, Jenny?" Jenny watched her boss giving her the eye, she nodded to him, knowing she needed to hurry up.

"Things are good." Her voice got the high pitched tone it adopted when she was lying to her brother.

"Jenny, tell the truth." He demanded.

"I can't right now, I'm just at a friend's house. I'll talk to you about it later." Her voice remained high pitched. "I love you, have fun and don't worry about me." She pushed the end button, and threw her phone back in her locker.

Eight hours later, when her shift ended, Jennifer got a ride home with one of her coworkers like she always did. No one wanted to see a seventeen year old girl walking home alone at three in the morning. Everyone asked her why she wanted to work so badly, but she couldn't tell the truth: that if it wasn't for her income, she and her father would be living on the street and she wouldn't have a cellphone, which was the only form of communication she and her brother had. As she was walking down the hallway to her apartment building she had several more phone calls, voice mails and text messages from her brother to check. They all said the same thing. He was very worried and wanted to know what was going on, or he would cancel everything and fly home because she promised to always tell him what was going on before he left. She sent him a text message, her voice couldn't rise that way.

_I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier Johnny, but I'm fine. I promise. I was just very busy yesterday. Anyway, don't come home, you need to get away. All is well. Love you lots, xoxoxo Jenny._

She sighed, wishing she could just talk to someone. She couldn't talk to her brother because he was constantly threatening to ruin his career and come home just because things were bad for her. She couldn't talk to Kurt because he needed her more. She suddenly realized how lonely her world was. Johnny and Kurt were the only two people that she could potentially talk to. One was half way around the world, and the other was in his old world and she couldn't blame either of them for it.

After four restless hours of sleep, Jennifer was up again and making breakfast for her father. He stumbled into the kitchenette, still giving off angry vibes from the night before.

"Morning." She tried to pacify him. "Breakfast is almost ready." He grabbed her upper arm and swung her around to face him.

"You left me alone last night." She could smell and feel his acrid breath on her face, his grip on her arm felt like a vice.

"You know I work every Monday to Saturday night. I was running late." She tried to squirm her way out of his hold on her arm but his hold just got tighter. Her eyes started to water. "Please let me go or your breakfast will burn." Something glinted in his eyes and her heart started to hammer, that old friend Fear coming to greet her. His free hand swung back and slapped her across the face, making her see spots. If he hadn't been holding her arm so tightly, she would have gone down with the force of the slap.

"You left me alone just like your mother and your brother did. You just make sure you come back or you'll regret it." His voice was menacing in her ringing ears. She tried to fight back the tears and nodded, putting his breakfast on a plate. He sat down and she brought it to him with shaking hands. "Get out of my sight, you little bitch." He growled. She did what she was told and went to her room, where she locked the door and slid down it, letting Fear take over. She began to shake uncontrollably as the tears rolled down her cheeks, the swollen side stinging horribly. She looked in the mirror across the room and saw that her lip was bleeding. She realized her glasses weren't on her face. They must have fallen off when he hit her, which meant she would have to wait until he was gone before she could go into the kitchen and retrieve them.

Twenty minutes later, Jennifer heard her father leave for work, and five minutes of pure silence later, she decided it was safe to leave her room. She found her glasses, inspected them for any damages of which there was thankfully none, and then put them back on.

By now, her lip had stopped bleeding and turned into a tender vertical crack in the centre of her bottom lip and her cheek wasn't red anymore, just sore and slightly swollen. She hadn't looked at her arm, but she knew she would have bruises in the shape of his fingers, those were common enough. Jennifer didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer than she had to and went into her room to grab her school bag. She quickly applied a coat of red tinted lip gloss so that her split lip wouldn't stand out quite as much, put the tube in her pocket and left.

A/N: Okay, so that's one thing out in the open. I know it sounds dramatic, and maybe it is, but that's the story. I hope you like it anyway...well, not the abuse part, but the way the plot is heading. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, I promise. Also, I'm trying to make this as close to the show as possible. This will become more obvious as the story progresses. Don't forget to vote on the poll! It's important! Please review, it's my fuel. I love hearing what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Just a little note to make things clearer. Dixon is a fictional celebrity. Think of an Adam Lambert type when you think of him. Happy reading!**

Jennifer got to school earlier than usual that morning, but she didn't mind. She used the extra time to get acquainted with the school without it being full of students. As she walked around, she discovered the auditorium. She let herself in and walked onto the stage, looking out at all the empty seats. Maybe singing again wouldn't be so bad. She tentatively hummed a few notes. It felt good, but that made her nervous. She wasn't used to getting such pleasure out of something so simple and that made her stop humming. She sighed and decided to see what other rooms she could discover.

As she opened the door into the hallway, a royal blue military jacket with gold embellishments and epaulets passed her.

"Kurt!" Jennifer smiled. Kurt whipped around but didn't smile.

"Hey, how did everything go with the hunk yesterday?" She asked, and then paused, watching his reaction. "Oh no, what happened?" She hugged him. Kurt inwardly struggled with wanting someone to talk to about Blaine and wanting to know what she was keeping from him. Blaine won. Kurt felt the need to be a little selfish. He could ask her what she was hiding later.

"I asked him if we were on a date and he told me he had feelings for me but he thought it was because I am gay and I am his friend." He blurted, telling her everything from the moment they met up to last night as she listened and was sympathetic. He could tell she genuinely cared. It made him open up and tell her about his struggles with being bullied by Karofsky and what happened. He told her about his father's hospital visit and marriage, and everything else that was bothering him, including Mercedes. By the end, he found that he had worked himself into tears. Jenny hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that things haven't been very easy for you. I can't believe you've been dealing with all of this on your own. Haven't your friends helped you?" She asked.

"They don't really know much about anything, but they try to help. You are the first and only person I have told about all of this and I already feel so much better." He wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Good and I promise I am going to help you figure all this out." She squeezed his hand as they got up and walked to class.

"And _I_ promise I am going to find you a new wardrobe." He smiled, plucking at her sweater.

"What's wrong with it?" She looked down at her clothing.

"_What's wrong with it?_ Oh honey, you need my help." He hugged her, sitting down in his seat as she sat down beside him. "I've already been thinking about it. You obviously like to be comfortable so I'm thinking sort of a boho chic with lots of scarves and long t-shirts and sweaters and leggings and lots of cute slouchy boots!" His eyes lit up as he got carried away. "Oh that would look perfect on you! Maybe we will add a little rocker edge in there too- maybe like Dixon's style." Jenny started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked, assuming it was a lack of self confidence. "You could totally pull it off, you just have to let everyone else see the person I see." He thought for another minute. "And your hair is gorgeous, I just need you to stop putting it in a messy half ponytail/bun thing. Ever heard of a blow dryer or straightening iron? Maybe a curling iron?" Jenny laughed.

"The only styling tool I own is a blow dryer. My brother has a straightener but he took it with him when he left."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot your brother was out and proud! What was his name again? Johnny?" He recalled.

"Yep. Johnny, my big brother." Jenny smiled even though the conversation made her realize how much she missed him.

"He left? Where did he go?" Kurt asked.

"He went away for work. He's pretty successful." She said proudly.

"That's great. What does he do?" Kurt asked. Before Jenny could answer, Mercedes interrupted them.

"Morning Kurt. Hey new kid, you are in my spot." She gestured to the seat Jenny was sitting in.

"Sorry." She mumbled an apology, immediately getting up to move.

"No." Kurt put a hand out to stop Jenny. " Mercedes, her name is Jenny, and she can sit here for today. There is a spot right behind her." Kurt snapped, slightly annoyed that she was being so rude instead of happy that he reconnected with his old best friend.

"Jenny this is Mercedes. She has some jealousy issues." Jenny looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for taking Mercedes' spot.

"Mercedes, it's okay. I'll move." Jenny got up and moved one seat back.

"Thanks." She replied coolly, sitting down and turning to Kurt. "Are we still on for our plans tonight? Or are you going to cancel on me again?" Mercedes asked. She woke up in a bad mood, and seeing Jenny sitting in _her_ chair with _her _best friend and talking about things that Kurt should be talking to _her_ about just fanned the flames.

"Yes, Prima Donna. We are still on for our plans. You and I need to straighten a few things out, Princess." Kurt huffed back. At that moment Jenny felt like she was intruding on Kurt's new life and all she wanted to do was back off. She quietly picked up her books and bag and moved to the far back corner. Kurt was so busy arguing with Mercedes that he didn't even notice. That was the way Jenny wanted it to be.

After first period, Jenny shared no classes with Kurt. She was slightly relieved. She did share a period with Finn before lunch though.

"You're Jenny right?" Jenny was startled and looked _way_ up from her textbook to see a monstrously tall boy standing over her desk. She stood so that she didn't have to crane her neck.

"Hi." She nodded. "You are?"

"I'm Finn, Kurt's step brother." He offered his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Right, he told me about you this morning. Nice to meet you." Finn nodded, looking around suspiciously as if someone might be listening.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He lowered his voice.

"Um...I don't...follow?" She said cautiously.

"Anything at all you want to tell me?" He tried again.

"I can tell you that you are kind of creeping me out right now." She moved behind her chair.

"Oh. Alright. Sorry." Finn slumped away. Ever since the conversation the night before about Jenny's past, Finn had taken it upon himself to figure it out. He mentally ticked off the straight forward approach. Jenny sat down again, trying to recall if Kurt had said anything about Finn having a mental illness, but couldn't recall anything.

After Jenny got her lunch tray of food, she began looking around for a place to sit, immediately standing out as the awkward new kid.

"Jenny!" Kurt called out. "Over here!" He waved her over to his table where Mercedes was sitting beside him and looking less than thrilled to let Jenny sit with them. Reluctantly, she started to walk towards him.

Out of nowhere, a red and white Letterman jacket blocked her view of the table. She looked up at the big outline in front of her. Suddenly, her tray of food flipped into her face and down her shirt. She was too shocked to do anything. Kurt and everyone else watched in horror.

"Tell your little gay friend I say hello." He threatened in her ear. Everything clicked as he shoved her aside and walked out of the cafeteria. Rage bubbled up inside her- not for herself but for Kurt. In a flash, she was right behind him.

"Karofsky!" She called loudly. He stopped and turned around. She walked right up to him and tried to make herself appear taller, looking him in the eye. "Stop terrorizing Kurt." She warned.

"Or what?" He threatened. "You'll come after me?" He laughed menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said confidently. "Kurt may be, but I am anything but afraid of you." Karofsky slammed his fist into the locker beside her head. She barely moved.

"Yeah? Well you should be!" He snarled.

"That's the best you can do? _You should be?_"

"Karofsky!" A blonde-haired boy called from the other end of the hallway where everyone flooded out to see the confrontation. "Knock it off." The bully seemed to think for a moment.

"You better watch it." Karofsky warned before storming off. Everyone either went back into the cafeteria, bored that it didn't come to blows or came to see if she was alright. Coming towards her was a small pack of people let by Kurt in the forefront, and the blonde boy right behind him.

"Why on earth did you do that?" The blonde boy asked. "I'm Sam, by the way." He looked at her like she was insane. Kurt was more quiet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the globs of dripping food on her face and on her clothing.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Don't worry about me." She consoled him. A blonde girl in a cheerleaders uniform took her hand and headed for the girls bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She pushed the door open. "If you want to clean your face off, I will be right back. I have some extra clothes in my locker." She disappeared. Jenny was still seething mad and as she reached for the taps on the sink, her hands were shaking.

A few minutes later, the girl returned with a blue smock dress and a black sweater, belt and flats.

"Here these should fit you." She handed over the clothing and Jenny made her way into one of the stalls. "I'm Quinn by the way."

"Thank you for your help, Quinn. I'm Jenny." She spoke through the stall door.

"Your welcome, just tell me why you did it." Jenny paused while putting on the sweater to examine her arm. She was right, she did have finger shaped bruises on her arm.

"What do you mean _'why I did it?'_" She asked. "He's a bully that's why."

"Well you're new here, and new kids don't generally stand up to bullies on their second day at a new school." Quinn checked her reflection in the mirror.

"I guess I'm just not a fan of bullying. I don't care that he came after me, but it bothers me that he goes after Kurt." She changed her shoes and opened the door. She walked out, holding her old clothes wadded up in her hands.

"Much better." Quinn smiled. "Now you look like girl. Can you see without your glasses?" She asked.

"Not without contacts." Jenny shrugged.

"Then at least let me fix your hair." Quin pulled out a brush. Jenny smiled and let her long dark hair out of the elastic as she began brushing it. "So you are Kurt's best friend?" She asked. Jenny hesitated.

"I was, a long time ago. I would love to remain best friends, but I'm kind of getting in the way of his new life and friends, so I'm trying to back off." She admitted.

"Are you sure Kurt wants that?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't, but it's causing problems with him and Mercedes." Jenny pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"They were having fights before you showed up. It's not your fault." Quinn reasoned.

"I know about those, but I still feel like I'm making things harder than they have to be for him." Jenny had no idea why she was being so honest with a total stranger, it wasn't like her.

"Well do yourself a favour." Quinn smiled in the mirror at her. "And let Kurt tell you when he's had enough." She started working a small French braid into the front of her hairline. "Have you ever considered that now that he's found you and things are more difficult, it would be even worse if you just stopped being his friend right now? Besides, he needs as many friends as possible right now." Quinn referred to him being bullied and to his father's hospitalization. She didn't know he and Blaine had a glitch. Jenny thought about what she said.

"You're right. Thank you. Not only did you lend me clothing but I got advice thrown in for free too!" Jenny smiled as Quinn finished the braid and pinned it back with some bobby pins.

"Your welcome. I hope it helped." Quinn picked up her school bag.

"It did, thanks. My hair looks so nice." Jenny admired it in the mirror, turning her head in all directions. She picked up her bag and clothes.

"I still only give it a week before Kurt has you looking like you belong on some high fashion runway in Paris or something." They left the bathroom together.

"I'm a little worried about that. He said something about boho chic meets Dixon." Quinn raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Good luck with that one." Jenny joined in laughing as they walked down the hallway together.

**A/N: Okay, so not a hugely exciting chapter, but it was nice. I know it was slightly out of character for Quinn to be such a big help, but I feel like she's a bit different since the end of Season One. She's a bit nicer now in certain aspects. Also, I feel like Jenny needs a girl friend as well as Kurt and it definitely wouldn't be Mercedes, so she was my next choice. What did you think of the chapter? Please tell me. Reviews are drugs for me. I know everyone feels the same. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Okay, so another sort of angst ridden chapter, but it's short, and I promise the next one will be a little happier. Too much doom and gloom is never good, especially for the cutest couple. So happy reading, and don't forget to review!

Blaine was having a hard time focusing in his classes. Ordinarily, he liked learning, but all he could think about was Kurt. He knew he had hurt him and it bothered him. From the moment he woke up he would pick up his phone, dial his number or write him a text message and then chicken out and press the 'end' button. This continued all day, every five minutes or so. His friends Wes and Dave were trying very hard to be understanding, but were starting to get annoyed at the constant angst over the phone. During lunch, the two of them hatched a plan.

"Hey Blaine, can you go grab me a soda? I would go but I'm simply too lazy." Ordinarily, Blaine would have told him no, but he was in such a depressed state of mind that he didn't argue, he just got up and sulked over to the vending machine. Wes was counting on that. Working quickly, Wes took the skin off his phone and switched it with Blaine's, putting the skin on it and placing his own exactly where Blaine's was. He was thankful they had the same phone. He knew he had to watch for the different wallpaper and screen savers though. By the time Blaine returned, the two boys were wolfing down their food.

"Here." Blaine handed Wes the can of Pepsi and sat back down. His hand moved to check the phone on the table in case Kurt texted him first.

"There hasn't been any missed calls or texts." Dave invented. Blaine shrugged and picked up his fork, poking sullenly at his food. Wes picked up his phone and started typing.

_Hey Kurt. I'm really sorry about last night. I wasn't telling the whole truth._

"Who are you texting? We are all here." Blaine asked.

"Dave's sister. She's hot." Wes winked.

"Dude! That's my sister! At least lie when I'm here." Dave reacted.

"Okay then. I'm texting Kurt." Wes smirked. He could no longer get in trouble. He wasn't lying. The pair of them put on a good show. At the mention of Kurt, Blaine's eyes moved to the phone but didn't touch it. Wes' phone lit up again and he snatched it up quickly.

_Blaine, what on earth could possibly be left to say? I get it. You're confused._

Wes hit the reply button.

_Actually, I'm not confused. I know exactly how I feel and I need to tell you..._

Blaine sighed. Lunch was almost over. He moved to check his phone again and Dave grabbed it from him.

"David!" He tried to snatch it back.

"Come on man, you need to eat." Dave pleaded.

Wes grabbed the phone again.

_?_

He hastily hit reply.

_I love you._

He hit send just as Blaine managed to grab the phone back from Dave. He was about to check it when suddenly the screen went blank.

"What?" He asked, horrified. "Nonononono, I _just_ charged it last night!" Wes let out a breath. He couldn't have timed his phone dying any better. For once he was glad he forgot to charge it. The bell rang for afternoon classes but Blaine didn't move, he just sat there looking at his phone, totally devastated. "Now I have no time to go charge it." Wes' phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up and after looking at the picture to make sure it was him, he pressed talk and shoved it at Blaine.

"It's for you!" He practically threw the phone at him.

"H-Hello?" Blaine answered, confused. He couldn't figure out who would be calling him on Wes' phone.

"Do you think this is funny?" It was Kurt, and he sounded upset. Blaine looked from the dead phone on the table and back to Wes, his eyes widening as he finally connected the pieces. He knew it was too off for his phone to just die on him.

"Kurt. I...I'm sorry. I realize what I said last night hurt you a lot." He got up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Last night? What about just now. I think you have way more than just last night to explain." Kurt stormed.

"What?" Blaine asked. As he listened to the response, his eyes widened.

|And... three...two...one..." Wes counted down as Blaine whipped around and glared at him. The glare was a mixture of anger and panic. Wes smiled and waved as Blaine shook his head and walked outside.

"Kurt, listen." Blaine tried to sound calm but was panicking on the inside and could barely breathe. He paced back and forth on the pavement in front of the door. "It wasn't me who sent you those text messages." He tried to explain.

"Oh I see. It wasn't you. It was your phone, but it wasn't you." Kurt said sarcastically. "It was the tooth fairy, wasn't it?"

"Wes managed to switch our phones without me noticing. He was the one sending you the messages." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Kurt, I'm really sorry. Please say something, you are so quiet." Blaine bit his lip. When Kurt answered, he almost wished Kurt had just hung up. It would have been better than hearing the tears and hurt in his voice.

"So this was all a joke." His voice cracked.

"Kurt, I had no idea he did that. I didn't know. He told me he was-"

"Save it Blaine." Kurt was getting angry. "I just humiliated myself in front of you and because of you for the second time in less than twenty four hours." Blaine's heart pounded. He refused to think about it. He needed to just do it.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I can't talk to you right now. I have to calm down, then maybe we can have a civilized conversation." Kurt hung up the phone.

"I love you." Blaine whispered to the dead end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I may make a few revisions and alterations later on. I apologise for it being a little sparse as compared to the way I usually write. I am very tired but I wanted to get this up. Happy reading and reviewing!**

Kurt sat in the auditorium with Jenny as she let him cry on her shoulder. He told her all about what happened with Blaine and they talked it over. Jenny helped him calm down and look at things with a little more perspective rather than feeling.

"I think I know how I can make you feel better." Jenny squeezed his hand.

"How?" Kurt asked, although it seemed impossible to him.

"Well, I know you and Mercedes have plans after school-" She started.

"Mercedes had something weird for lunch and went home sick. We rescheduled for another day." Kurt informed her, although he wasn't sorry. He had had enough bad things to focus on for one day.

"Oh, well that works then! I hope she feels better, but you and I are going shopping after school." Kurt's head snapped up.

"Shopping?" The old familiar sparkle was back in his eye.

"Yep." She smiled.

"I didn't think you could do it, but you really know how to make me feel better. I am _so_ excited! Okay first we will do clothing and then shoes and then we will find you some contacts and cuter glasses, then you can come over for dinner and I can do your hair- oh good Lord, we will have to buy you styling tools and hair product too!" Kurt went silent, deep in thought. The glee club filed into the auditorium, making a lot of noise. Jenny's stomach dropped, she had been trying to avoid the auditorium like the plague, and yet here she was, right in the middle of it.

"Okay Jenny, let's hear what you've got." Mr. Schuester smiled, sitting down at the desk and switching on the lamp. The other members selected seats in the front row beside Kurt and Jenny.

"Well go on!" Kurt smiled, pushing her out of her seat. "Show them how to sing." Jenny mechanically walked up the steps to the stage and took centre. She was panicking, and she knew it. She clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking, her knuckles white. She took a few shaky deep breaths.

"Come on newbie!" Puck called out. "This is already painful, don't draw it out."

"Shut up, Puckerman!" Kurt snapped at Puck as he glared back in return. All eyes turned back to Jenny. Slowly, she opened her mouth.

"_I keep on fall_-" her voice came in a cracked half whisper, barely audible from nerves and lack of use. She cleared her throat. "_on fallin'...in and out..._"

"A little louder Jenny." Mr. Schuester coaxed gently as everyone started to snigger and laugh.

"_Of..._" She tried to sing louder. "_Of love with you._" Kurt stood up.

"Come on Jenny, I know you can do this. Keep going." He looked confused, he knew she could sing.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible but even Mike Chang sings better than someone." Santana cracked. Everyone laughed.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester warned her, but it was too late. Jenny walked off the stage, her face a bright shade of red. She went over to Kurt and picked up her bag and books.

"I'm sorry Kurt, this was a huge mistake. I'll wait by your locker." She made a beeline for the exit.

"Jenny, wait!" Kurt stood up. When she didn't stop, he rounded on his friends. "I am disgusted with all of you. Did you ever think that maybe all she needed was for people to encourage her rather than push her farther into stage fright?" He picked up his bag. "You will have to rehearse without me today." He stormed out of the auditorium and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Jenny barely had time to pull herself together before Kurt came barrelling around the corner calling her.

"Jenny are you okay?" Kurt hugged her.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Sectionals are coming up, you have to go back." Jenny tried to turn him around and point him in the right direction of the auditorium. He just turned himself around again.

"No, if they want to be jerks, they can do it without me. We have more important things to do." He linked arms with her and headed for his car.

"Well then, I'm not going to try and talk you out of it. I want to spend time with you." she smiled as she got in the passenger side. The two friends continued to talk on the drive to the mall and finally, Kurt figured enough time had passed for him to asked about the audition.

"Hey Jenny?"

"Yes Kurt?" She asked back.

"What happened back there? I know you can sing." Kurt asked gently. Jenny sighed.

"Truth be told, I have no idea why I wanted to join the glee club. It was a huge mistake and I had no plans on going to that audition, but then you needed to talk and everyone showed up."

"Why didn't you want to audition?" Kurt asked. Jenny was quiet for a minute.

"Because I haven't sung a note since the day my mom died seven years ago." There was silence in the car as Kurt parked in the mall parking lot. He stared out the windshield.

"I'm such an idiot. I totally pushed you to sing. I'm so sorry." Kurt turned to face her. "I had no idea." Jenny smiled.

"Kurt, don't be sorry, you didn't know. Anyway it doesn't matter. I want to sing again, I just need to do it on my own time to gain confidence." She got out of the car and started walking with him.

"Well if you ever need any help or someone to sing with, you know where to find me." He skipped for a few steps. Jenny laughed and followed suit.

"I definitely do and if I need you, I will for sure ask." They linked arms again. "Ohhhh boy." She stopped and stared at all the stores as they walked through the outside doors. "Where do we start, Oh Shopping Guru?"

"This is going to be so fun!" Kurt was beside himself. "This way!" He pulled her into the first store and immediately started picking things out. "What size are you, honey?"

"Uh..." Jenny had no clue.

"I have my work cut out for me." Kurt laughed, sizing her up with his eyes. "I would say you are size two. You are tiny and short." Jenny's eyes widened.

"Size two? Are you sure? That seems kind of small." Jenny looked at the clothing and then at herself. Kurt stopped and stared at her.

"It's not small, honey, it will fit you. You are just used to wearing oversized ugly hand-me-downs." He dumped a pile of clothing in her arms and continued picking things out. "So how much do you have to spend, because you need...well, everything." Kurt added more to the pile in her arms.

"I've done a few odd jobs so I have a fair bit saved up. Technically it's for college, but I can dip into it as much as I need to. It's my money." She shrugged.

"That's my girl!" Kurt was so proud. "Fashion before college!" Jenny laughed and continued to follow him around through the store. After a few more minutes, she couldn't see over the pile of clothing and was forced into a fitting room as Kurt sat down and made himself comfortable.

After two whirlwind hours, Jenny had a whole new wardrobe. It looked exactly like Kurt said it would: lots of tights, leggings, scarves, slouchy hats, long tops, sweaters, a couple pairs of jeans and some jackets and a lot of boots in all shapes and sizes. They even bought her two new pairs of glasses, contacts and hair products and styling tools.

"I have never been so exhausted!" Kurt laughed as they struggled to the door to Kurt's house with all her purchases.

"Me neither! But I loved it!" Jenny had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Sport." Burt smiled, closing the door behind them. "Jenny! Hey kiddo! How are things?" He hugged them both, seeing her for the first time since she was little.

"Things have been good." She smiled. "How have you been Mr. Hummel?"

"Please sweetheart, I've known you since you were four. Call me dad." Jenny blinked and her smile faltered. After a minute, the smile was back and wider than before.

"Okay. Thanks...Dad." Her face lit up. Ever since she was little, she always went to bed wishing for a dad who cared as much as him, and now she had one.

"So what did you do? Buy the mall out?" Burt smiled, glad he could make her happy.

"Dad, she needed everything, but she is going to look so fierce! It'll be ridiculous. Although I didn't expect anything else." Kurt shrugged.

"Neither did I." Mr. Hummel smiled.

"Okay, let's go downstairs so I can do your hair and make-up." The pair of them struggled down the stairs to Kurt's basement bedroom with all of her bags and boxes, dropping them at the bottom of the stairs with a sigh of relief. After digging around for the hair and make-up supplies, Kurt sat her down in a chair in front of his mirror. He started plucking her eyebrows, he working on her make-up, explaining everything he was doing. There was a knock at the door and Carole came downstairs with a tray of snacks and drinks

"Hi Carole." Kurt smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart." She smiled at Kurt and then turned to Jenny.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Carole, Finn's mom and Kurt's step-mom." She hugged Jenny warmly.

"Hello." Jenny hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh, all good I hope." Carole feigned anxiety.

"Of course." Jenny smiled. Kurt was staring at Jenny.

"Jenny, what's wrong with your lip?" He asked, stepping closer to look at it. She licked her lips.

"I bit it during my audition. I was pretty nervous." She covered smoothly. She was used to thinking on her feet in situations like that. Carole's smile turned sad. She could see through it. Burt had told her everything about her past. It was pretty clear to her that nothing had changed.

"Anyway kids, I brought you some snacks, just don't fill up on them because dinner will be ready soon." She turned and went back upstairs. Kurt sat Jenny back down and continued with her make-up, still staring at her lip.

"You were really that nervous? You never used to be with crowds. We sang in front of the school together." He began applying a rich chocolate brown eyeshadow across her eyelids to bring out the intense deep blue of her eyes.

"I was pretty nervous. Yes. I guess I just lost all my confidence over the past few years and I haven't been able to get it back." She said truthfully. Kurt smiled.

"Well, this is going to be the answer to your prayers. I'm bringing your amazing personality out so everyone else can see it. So just start letting everyone else see the same things I see in you! Got it!" He threatened.

"Got it." Jenny laughed. "Although I'm pretty sure this won't make a difference, but I don't know since it's not done yet."

"Oh ye of little faith." Kurt sighed. "Trust me." They continued talking, laughing and snacking for another three quarters of an hour when Carole called down to inform them that dinner was ready.

"Perfect timing!" Kurt clapped. He had just finished styling her hair. He started rummaging in her bags and throwing her what seemed to be random items from her bags. "Go into my bathroom and put this on!" He threw a shoebox at her and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Kurt, this isn't a coming out party, it's just dinner...and it's your parents." He closed the door on her.

"Yes and I want them to see what the real you is like. You can't do that wearing your ugly duckling clothes." She couldn't argue that, he had a point. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a long off white t-shirt with a long black cardigan over top that had a breast pocket and two pockets at the bottom that were sequined, and a pair of leggings. A burgundy eternity scarf circled her neck and a pair of flat distressed grey knee high boots were on her feet. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a loose braid over one shoulder.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning around for him to see.

"I am a genius. A regular Picasso." He smiled smugly. "You look amazing." He hugged her. "Okay, now let's go upstairs and show Dad and Carole." He pulled her up the stairs behind him and told her to stop at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Dad, Carole, Finn," He announced, since they were all around the kitchen table it was easy. "May I introduce to you my favourite person in the whole world, Jenny!" He threw his hands through the air as if he was showcasing something. Jenny stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, giving them a shy smile.

"Hi." She waved and laughed.

"Wow, honey, you look amazing!" Carole smiled.

"Whoa." Finn's mouth hung open.

"Finn, stop drooling, you have a girlfriend." Kurt rolled his eyes. Jenny sat down at the table beside Kurt and they began dinner.

"So how is McKinley treating you so far, Jenny?" Burt asked. Kurt, Jenny, and Finn exchanged looks.

"It's very good. Thank you. Kurt is making me feel very welcome." She smiled.

"Finn too I hope." Carole sensed something was off, glad for her maternal instincts. Finn stared at his peas, looking guilty.

"He showed me what everyone at McKinley was like." She said cryptically. They all continued the conversation until Jenny announced that she had to leave, making an excuse of catching up on homework, although really she was going to be late for work.

"Oh, Jenny, before you go, Burt and I have something we wanted to ask you." Carole introduced the topic, then looked to Burt to finish it. He nodded and turned serious.

"We know it's sort of out of the blue, but we would like you to come and live with us."

"_What?_" Kurt and Finn harmonized.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 8 is here! I hope everyone likes it. Happy reading and reviewing!**

Jenny was excited to go to school for once. She had it all together: the hair, make-up, the clothing, the complete package, and it was all thanks to Kurt. She left the house early, but stopped to get a coffee, thinking about the events of the night before. Those words echoed in her head over, and over. '_We would like you to come live with us.' _At first, she thought she heard incorrectly, and from the sounds of it, Kurt and Finn thought the same. Their reaction was quite comical. One simple wordsaid in unison but in two totally different ways: _'What?'_ Kurt's voice was an octave higher than Finn's, and the tone was excited whereas with Finn, he sounded shocked, not in a bad way, and not in a good way. She was still trying to figure him out. She in no way had forgotten the day before when he insisted that she had something to tell him. She wasn't sure she could live with him,but Kurt...well, living with him, now that would be amazing. She knew it would never be possible though. There were too many complications in her life. Besides, all she had to do was stick it through until her brother came home. Everything would be fine then. Jenny sighed, sipping her coffee. It was very hard to turn down the offer. It was so generous of the Hummel's to open their home to her. She knew now that Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hudson knew something was going on. She would have to try extra hard not to show any signs of anything wrong around them. Her phone started ringing in her pocket and drew her out of her reverie with a smile. She immediately pressed talk.

"Hi Johnny!" She was bursting with good news for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Tink!" The sound of her brother's voice was almost overwhelming. He had been gone for almost six months. "Is everything okay? I was pretty worried about you the other day." Jenny continued walking but slowed her pace so that she had more time to talk.

"Actually, everything is great! Do you remember Kurt?" She asked, barely stopping for him to answer.

"How could I ever forget Kurt?" He laughed.

"Well he goes to McKinley! It feels so good having someone to talk to again." She sipped her coffee. "And yesterday, we went shopping and he basically hired himself to be my personal dresser, which is fine by me. I look so good now." Johnny smiled, happy to hear that she was getting some confidence back.

"That's really great. I can't wait to see you. You should send me a picture."

"Okay, I'll do that later. Oh and I have been thinking about a few things lately." She ventured.

"Like what?" He asked apprehensively. She took a breath.

"I think I want to start singing again." She let it out in a puff, stopping just off the school's property.

"I think that would be awesome!" He sounded relieved. "It's been a long time. We never used to be able to shut you up!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "And I auditioned for glee club yesterday, but it really didn't go well. I think now that I feel better on the outside, it's really helping. I just feel different." She didn't know why, but it was the truth. Before Kurt gave her the makeover, she never would have guessed she felt more confident just because she changed her clothes and did her hair.

"Good! You need a boost of self esteem!" He could already tell there was a huge difference in her and he honestly hoped it stayed. He could _hear_ her smiling, he just couldn't remember what it looked like.

"Hey Jenny!" Kurt smiled, heading over to her from his car. She waved.

"Johnny, I have to go. Kurt's heading towards me. I'll talk to you later. I love you lots." She hung up. Johnny heard the disconnect and paused.

"...Love you too, Tink. Say hi to Kurt and say thanks for me!" He laughed even though his sister just hung up on him. She was in a good mood and that was the only thing that he ever wanted to hear from her.

"Hi Kurt." She smiled, hugging him. "How do I look? Did I do it properly?" She questioned her wardrobe choices now that she was standing beside the most fashionable kid at McKinley High.

"You look like a diva!" Kurt smiled. Jenny's smile faded. "Nono, that's a good thing honey! Every girl wants to be a diva- just not a Rachel Berry diva."

"Oh, so diva is good." She laughed. "Is there a fashion dictionary around?"

"Yes?" Kurt looked confused. "Me?" He added as if it should have been obvious from the start. They both cracked up laughing. "Okay let's get inside." Kurt linked arms with her and headed for the double doors into the school. He didn't say it, but he wanted to see how everyone reacted to her new look. He knew it would make her self-conscious if he told her and she was doing so well.

Jenny took only a few steps through the hallway before people started looking up from their conversations. Mouths dropped, heads bent together and new gossip started instantly. Kurt Hummel had done it again. Most people only remembered her as the new girl in the cafeteria with food all over her homely, shapeless clothes.

As they rounded the corner to Kurt's locker, Mercedes came into view. She didn't look happy to find Kurt arm in arm with his new creation.

"Hi Merce! Are you feeling better?" Kurt hugged her.

"Mhm. I'm fine." She hugged him back. "I see you went shopping after school since we had to cancel." She eyed Jenny.

"Yeah, we did! It was sort of some retail therapy for both of us. What do you think?" Kurt asked expectantly.

"You look good new kid." Mercedes had to hand it to Kurt, he knew how to make anyone look good- even a scrawny white girl.

"Thanks." Jenny now felt self-conscious. "Anyway Kurt, I'm going to head to class." She started backing away. "I'm glad you feel better Mercedes." She waved and disappeared around the corner.

"You could be a little more excited, you know." Kurt snapped. He always knew when she was in a bad mood.

"Sorry, the makeover thing is a little old hat, isn't it? We all knew you were going to do it, we just didn't know when." She closed her locker door.

"Okay, you and I need to talk. Right now." He pulled her into an empty classroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Jenny. She did a lot of thinking about Kurt and Blaine. There had to be something else going on. Something that Kurt didn't know about. It just didn't make sense to her that they would go out for coffee, and for Blaine to say what he did, and then for Blaine's friend to steal his phone and tell him Blaine loves him. Kurt was under the impression it was a terribly mean practical joke, but she just didn't think so. She decided to find out for herself. The hallways were deserted by the time she got her stuff from her locker. She deliberately took her time as she hatched out her plan in her head. Jenny took her phone out of her pocket.

_Hey Kurt, can I borrow your car for a little bit since you are in glee club? _

As she pressed send she was slammed into a locker.

"I see Princess gave you a makeover." Karofsky's voice filled her ears.

"His name is Kurt, and you know you are supposed to leave him alone." She stood up taller. Considering her situation, she found it odd that she paid attention to her phone vibrating in her hand. "Isn't this what you used to do to Kurt? You would push him into lockers and threaten him?" She stared straight into his eyes. "You need to stop. I know why you are doing it." His eyes widened in shock.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I kissed him!" He growled furiously, pounding his fist into a locker. Jenny could tell he was panicking.

"He didn't tell me. I guessed and then you confirmed it. Congratulations. You're gay." Kurt had actually told her everything, but she would do anything to protect him. "So what are you going to do about it? Bullying isn't the solution." She asked him. Jenny touched his arm. "David, all you have to do is let people help you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He screamed. "Just shut up!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway. Jenny's feet barely touched the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wincing at the pain in her arm. It was the second time in two days she was grabbed by the arm. "This isn't going to make you feel any better." She attempted, although she knew it was pointless. Halfway down a different hallway, Karofsky wrenched open a locker and roughly shoved Jenny into it. Her forehead smacked the inside of the locker and she felt the blunt piece of metal that stuck out to lock it dig into her back. The door slammed shut in her face. Afterwards, all she heard was silence.

"Really? You went for the classic shoved in a locker stunt?" She asked out loud. She sighed, trying to push the locker open, but it wouldn't budge. She tried pounding on the door. "Hello?" Jenny called out. She remembered her phone.

_Sure, just come get the keys. Mr. Schuester isn't here yet._

She tried to send him a message back, but there was no signal. The only thing she could think to do was keep pounding on the door and call for help.

Mr. Schuester was running late. He was still fuming over a run in with Sue.

"_I wouldn't polish the floor with that oily Brillo pad."_ He mocked in a high pitched voice. He continued muttering under his breath as he walked down the hallway.

"Hello?" A muffled voice asked. He stopped and looked around.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I'm in a locker, can you please get me out?" The voice called. Mr. Schuester began knocking on lockers, waiting to hear a response.

_Knock, knock_

_knock, knock_

_knock, knock_

_knock, knock, **knock knock**_

He pried the locker door open.

"Jenny? How on earth did you get stuck in a locker?" He helped her out of it.

"Um...it's a long story. One that I don't really have time to share, but thank you for letting me out." She started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Jenny, I wanted to apologize for my kids. They were really mean to you yesterday." Mr. Schuester felt like he should have done more to stop them.

"It's okay. High school is full of mean people. I'm used to it." She shrugged. Mr. Schuester opened the door to the glee club, but she didn't go in.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked, confused.

"No, actually I was just picking something up from Kurt. I'm not about to go in there for a second round of insults just because you apologized." She looked at him like he was crazy. He nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

"Kurt." He called him, motioning to the door.

Ten minutes later, Jenny was sitting in Kurt's SUV with the heat on and her iPod playing through the speakers. She double checked her route on her phone before pulling out of the parking lot and starting off on the drive to Dalton Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N: Okay Chapter 9 is here! And it's a whopper! It took me all day off and on, and it didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I think it works. So I hope everyone else likes it. Happy reading and reviewing! **

Jenny pushed open the heavy door of Dalton Academy, certain it had to weigh about as much as she did. When she had managed to close it against the chilly wind outside, she turned around to face the inside of the school.

"Oh good Lord. I've stepped into Hogwarts." She watched as a boy with glasses passed her. "And there's Harry Potter." She marvelled at the wing staircases on either side of her, leading down to a marbled foyer. Absently, she ambled down the staircase to her right, looking around at the beautiful architecture and woodwork. Jenny was unaware of the quickly growing gathering of boys at the bottom of the stairs watching her.

"Hello." One boy asked, drawing her attention. She jumped, slightly startled.

"Oh, hello." She did a mental count of the number of boys at the bottom of the stairs: ten and counting.

"Are you lost?" Another boy at the front asked. "Because heaven is a long way from here." Jenny laughed.

"Has that ever worked for you?" The boy shrugged. "Then stop trying because it didn't work." She smiled. "Actually I'm looking for Blaine..." She realized she had no idea what his last name was.

"Are you sure you aren't looking for me, beautiful?" Another boy cracked. She made a face. The pick-up lines were getting old.

"Trust me, I would never be looking for you, short stop." Everyone laughed. The first boy spoke again.

"Actually, Blaine is a friend of mine. He should be in the Warbler's Common Room. I could show you the way if you like." Jenny was relieved to finally have an answer.

"I think it's best if you just gave me directions. It's sort of personal." He did what she asked and directed her from the foyer to the Warbler's Common Room.

"I'm Darcy by the way." He smiled. She returned the smile. She had to admit, Dalton had some good looking students. Darcy had black hair and grey eyes and strong features.

"I'm Jenny. Thank you for the directions. It was nice meeting you, Darcy." She waved and walked off in the direction she was given. Within minutes, she found the huge set of oak double doors that led into the common room. Jenny stood and stared at the doors for a moment. She couldn't decided whether to politely knock or just storm in. She decided on both. She gave a short curt knock before throwing her weight into the doors and letting them swing wide, marching into the room. She stopped short when she noticed the room was completely empty.

"Well, that was dramatic...and incredibly pointless." She muttered to herself. Jenny took in her surroundings, head swivelling around. "A fireplace? The closest thing McKinley has to that is the beat up furnace in the basement." She then noticed a small, unobtrusive piano in the corner and moved over to it. There was some sheet music let on the stand, so Jenny sat down on the bench and flipped the switch on the piano lamp to turn it on. Her fingers ghosted over the keys, as she tried to decide if she should play. After taking one last look around the deserted room, she let her fingers put pressure on the keys. Soon, she was lost in a world of beautiful music.

Blaine was just heading back to the Warbler's Common Room. He had just come back from a bathroom break. The Warbler's had all been dismissed already, but he had a few things he wanted to work on when it was quiet. As he approached the room, he noticed that the doors were thrown wide open, and the sound of his music was drifting into the hallway from inside. When he stepped into the doorway, he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. Of all people, it was a girl sitting at the piano, looking as if she just stepped in from outside, wearing a leather jacket and slouchy beanie hat and scarf, her long dark brown, almost black tousled hair tied in a loose ponytail off to one side. He stood and listened for a minute. She played well, especially since she was sight reading, which he knew because no one had ever seen or played his music before.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked. Jenny jumped off the bench, tipping it over as she tried to turn around and tripped over it, falling. Blaine, alarmed, moved quickly through the room to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried she may have hurt herself. He offered his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She looked up as she took his hand. "Well aren't you just the person I was looking for!" She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Blaine's brow furrowed. "Do I know you?" He picked up the piano bench.

"No, but you know my friend Kurt." She put her hands on her hips. The cobwebs cleared and he recognized her as the girl sitting on the grass outside McKinley.

"You're...uh..." He tried to think. "Janie right?"

"Jenny actually." She corrected.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here playing my music?" He asked. Jenny's eyes widened.

"You wrote that? It's beautiful!" She pointed to the sheet music that he was now gathering into his hands.

"Thank you." He tucked it under his arm, waiting for the rest of her explanation. After a minute, she continued.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you. It's time for some answers." She sat down in one of the chairs without being invited to do so.

"Jenny, this is between Kurt and I. It doesn't really have anything to do with you." He tried to politely dissuade her.

"Actually, that's where you are wrong. I care about Kurt _a lot_. I grew up with him and he's had it pretty rough. I'm not about to let you keep hurting him. He was really upset and hurt after whatever that phone thing was." She wasn't about to back down.

"Jennifer there are things about that phone call that you and Kurt don't know about." Blaine said defensively.

"And that's what I thought, so I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. I drove all the way out here just to talk to you. So tell me." She ordered. Blaine sighed and sat down. He knew she wasn't about to give up.

"I had no idea that my friend had switched our phones. He told me he was texting our other friend's sister. I didn't find out what happened until Kurt phoned because he was so upset." He ran his hand through his neatly styled hair.

"I knew all of that." She stated. "What happened that I didn't know about?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Did Kurt tell you I was trying to tell him something when he hung up?" He asked, glancing up at her face.

"He just said that he hung up on you because he was upset." She propped one booted foot up on the chair. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I was about to tell him something big. It would have changed everything." He started fidgeting with his tie.

"Which was?" She prompted.

"I was trying to tell him I love him." Blaine blurted out. Silence descended on the room. Finally, Jenny cleared her throat.

"Well, that definitely would have changed things." Jenny softened. She fell into thought for a moment as Blaine nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "If you love him, why didn't you just tell him when you two were in the park? Why did you tell him you thought you might have feelings for him only because he was your friend and he's gay." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"He really did tell you everything didn't he?" Blaine was amazed by how much she knew about the situation. He sighed again, preparing to tell her everything. "Do I have your confidence? Or are you just going to run back to McKinley and tell Kurt everything?" He asked.

"I can only give you that confidence if you promise to tell him yourself." She decided that was fair, and so did Blaine. He conveniently left out a date that he needed to tell him by.

"Well, I started off telling him in the park, but I just...chickened out." He started. Jenny waited patiently. "I wish I didn't hurt him. It's just because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" She asked.

"All of my gay friends that have partners go through them like they change their clothes. I don't want that for Kurt and I. I really do love him and I don't want us to get together, just so we can break up a few days or weeks down the line." Jenny reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Blaine, how do you know for sure that that's going to happen to you and Kurt? You've already admitted that you love Kurt. How many of your gay friends can say the same? You've probably already known Kurt longer than most of them know their boyfriends." Blaine appreciated finally having someone to tell all of this to- someone other than Wes and David. They proved to be more of a hindrance than a help.

"I guess that's true. I just still don't want to have a few minutes of happiness with Kurt only to have to not talk to him ever again. I don't know if I could do that." He admitted.

"But you are doing that now. Don't you see? What you are doing is pushing him away. You can't push people away just because you are scared of what might happen." She held onto his hand.

"You're right. I just need to stop being scared. Nothing is ever going to happen if I am." They talked for awhile longer about what Blaine should do. "So how is Kurt anyway? Is he still being bullied?" He was concerned.

"Yes, but I'm working on that. He's doing really well, minus the fact that he's still upset about you. I managed to take his mind off that by letting him give me a makeover." She smiled as Blaine laughed.

"And he did a fabulous job as usual. That was really brave of you. And very thoughtful." He thanked her. "So you really are sort of Kurt's protector these days aren't you? You haven't even been around for a week and yet you are already fixing everything. It's no wonder he loves you so much." Jenny looked up at him.

"He said that?" She sounded completely shocked. Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Of course he did. You are like family to him. He couldn't stop talking about you the other day." Jenny was quiet for a minute. She looked to Blaine like she was trying to pull herself together.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wondering if she hit her head when she fell.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled. "Anyway, so you have to make sure you tell Kurt. Don't be afraid. Aren't you the one that always tells him to have courage?"

"Okay, I think you officially know way too much about mine and Kurt's relationship." Blaine laughed, although what she said hit home. Jenny laughed too. Jenny's phone started ringing in her pocket. When she pulled it out, Kurt's number was on the screen.

"Do you want to talk to him?" She asked Blaine, who violently shook his head.

"No not yet." His heart was in his throat. She pressed talk.

"Hello?" She answered, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey you." Blaine heard Kurt's voice on the other end and a pang of loneliness hit him. "So where are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I just had to run some errands, but I'll be back soon." She didn't exactly lie, so she didn't feel bad.

"What sort of errands? More shopping perhaps?" Kurt laughed. "Did I create a monster?" He asked. Jenny laughed.

"Oh hey, I put on my iPod in your car and sang a little bit!" She changed the subject.

"Really?" Kurt sounded excited. "How did that go? Do you feel better about singing now?" Blaine was impressed with how smoothly she distracted him.

"It went okay. My throat is a little sore now, since it was a lot more singing than I'm used to. It's like riding a bike, it will come back to me with some practice."

"Make sure you drink lots of tea!" Kurt advised. "You should come over when you are done running errands. We can do our homework together and I can make a pot of oolong. It's very relaxing. Besides, I want to talk to you about last night. I still don't think I totally understand why you didn't want to move in with us." Blaine's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"We will talk about it later okay? I'll be home in about 45 minutes." She said, avoiding Blaine's eye. She and Kurt said their goodbyes and Jenny picked up her bag.

"Well, I guess I had better get going." She stood up.

"I'll walk you out. What's this about you not singing? I heard you were really good. And what about you moving in with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"It's a long story that has nothing to do with you." She smiled.

"Oh I get it. You are allowed to know every detail of my relationship but I'm not allowed to know anything about you." He got up and started walking with her.

"Precisely." She smiled. They were just about at the door when they were stopped by a teacher.

"Blaine, who's your friend? You know you aren't supposed to have girls in the school." Blaine opened his mouth, but was floundering for words. Jenny helped him out.

"I'm his sister. I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to report to the main office, but I just couldn't wait to see my brother. I was out of the country for a few months on an exchange trip and I missed him a lot." She smiled, hugging Blaine, who smiled.

"Yep." He managed to agree, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise the next time I will adhere to the rules. I know how much this school values them and so does my brother." The teacher seemed to soften.

"Alright, well, consider this a warning then." The teacher nodded and walked away.

"How on earth did you come up with that?" Blaine looked at her, completely incredulous. "And how did you know you needed to report to the main office?"

"I work well under pressure, and besides, every classy school has rules like that in place." She smiled, heading over to the door. "So remember what we talked about. You have to tell Kurt. I will do whatever I can to help you. I want to see Kurt happy."

"I will remember. Thanks for the talk, sis." He smiled, hugging her. She laughed, as she opened the big door and walked out to the car.

"Dude, you definitely didn't tell me you had a sister." Darcy was watching from the other side of the foyer where he was sitting doing his homework. He saw the whole situation with the teacher. Blaine smiled.

"Yep. We've just recently developed a close relationship." He gave Darcy a friendly slap on the back and walked away back to the Warbler's Common Room.

Jenny finally pulled up to Kurt's house. She was so hungry. She really hoped there was some leftovers from dinner.

"Hi Dad." She smiled, still not over the initial fuzzy feeling of being able to call him that. "Hi Carole. Kurt's downstairs?" She asked.

"He is. Are you hungry sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Oh yes I am!" Jenny rubbed her stomach.

"There is a plate of food in the fridge for you, just heat it up and you can go eat it downstairs." Carole felt very attached to Jenny. So many bad things happened to her.

"Thank you!" Jenny smiled, heading into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she headed down the stairs with a glass of water and some leftover dinner- roasted chicken and vegetables.

"Jenny!" Kurt smiled. "Where have you been?" He was lying on his bed, reading a textbook. "By the way, have I told you how spectacular you look today?"

"Not since this morning." She smiled, sitting on the floor and digging into her dinner.

"Okay, so I've been thinking about it all day and I thought I would have more of a chance to talk to you but I didn't."

"So tell me again why you can't move in with us." He snapped his textbook shut and gave her his full attention.

"Because my brother is going to be home soon." She took a bite of chicken to her mouth and savoured it.

"That doesn't really answer the question though." Kurt pointed out. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his dad. "Hey, is there anything I didn't know about you when we were little? Possibly still don't know?" He asked.

"Like what?" Jenny asked, avoiding his gaze and steadily eating.

"I don't know. You tell me. Does it have something to do with you being invited to move in?" He asked intuitively.

"Kurt I really don't want to talk about this right now." Jenny started to feel backed into a corner.

"What is this about? You have known everything about me since preschool. You were the one that let me be the Princess instead of the Prince. So what is it that I don't know about you? And please don't give me some crap or change the subject. I want to know what it is." He sat up.

"Things are just complicated right now Kurt." She put down the plate of food, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"_Things are complicated_? That's all you can give me? For crying out loud Jenny, things are complicated for me too. Look at my relationships with just about everybody. Blaine apparently loves me but he doesn't because it wasn't him and I just about came to blows with Mercedes today trying to defend you, and yet there seems to be this policy where you don't have to open up to me." Jenny started to feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I thought best friends were totally honest with each other." He snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**A/N: Okay, so apparently not too many people enjoyed Chapter 9. That's unfortunate, but I like the way it went. I hope people like this chapter a little bit more.**

Kurt walked into school the next day in a bad mood. He kept replaying the moment in his head where Jenny ran out of his house looking on the verge of tears. His dad and Carole wanted to know what happened, and he told them, but he could tell they were siding with Jenny, so he didn't bother to stay and wait for them to make him feel bad for badgering her. Kurt's phone rang. Blaine's picture appeared on his screen. He sighed and decided to answer it to find out what he wanted.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt didn't sound excited at all.

"Kurt, hi. How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better, thanks for asking. Was there any reason in particular that you phoned?" Kurt got straight to the point. Blaine jumped on it.

"Actually yes. I was wondering if you had talked to Jenny last night?" Blaine waited on baited breath to hear what Jenny may have told him. Kurt's eyes bugged out a little.

"What do you know about Jenny? Why would you be asking if I talked to her?" Kurt snapped. Blaine had nothing to do with Jenny. He couldn't figure out why he would be asking about her. There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end of the phone. Clearly, Blaine caught Kurt in a bad mood.

"I was just...um..." Blaine tried to figure out how to tell him.

"Ummm?"Kurt pushed.

"Jenny came here to talk to me yesterday." Blaine blurted out. Now it was Kurt's turn to be silent.

"She told me she was running some errands." Kurt couldn't believe he just caught her in more lies.

"Well, it wasn't a total lie. When you phoned, we were in the middle of talking." Blaine tried to help.

"Oh great. So you were talking about me. Isn't that fantastic. Just so you know, I'm not a huge Jenny fan right now. There are things that she's lying to me about and won't tell me and now I just caught her in another one. She didn't tell me she was going to see you." Kurt huffed. He was starting to get a migraine. Blaine was thinking on the other end of the line.

"Actually, she is very good at lying. It made me kind of uneasy." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kurt actually wanted to hear what Blaine had to say for the first time during the conversation.

"Well, when she was here and you phoned, she just changed the subject so easily. There didn't seem to be any panic when you asked her where she was. She just changed the subject. Then when she was leaving, she almost got me in trouble for not reporting to the main office and she completely lied to my teacher without even batting an eyelash. Apparently Jenny is now my sister." He let that sink in. "Lying just came way too easily for her and it sort of bothered me." Blaine admitted, although he tried to redeem Jenny in Kurt's eyes a little bit. "But she really did help me out when we talked." He hadn't even realized he opened a can of worms until the words were out of his mouth. Kurt took a deep breath. He was pretty interested to hear what they were talking about.

"And what did you talk about?" He asked. Blaine started to panic on his end of the phone, but he remembered what Jenny said about not being scared or giving him some ridiculous answer because it would push him away.

"Can we maybe get together for coffee after school? I think it's something I need to tell you in person." He attempted.

"That depends. Are you going to start explaining things and then just wind up humiliating me again?" Kurt leaned against his locker.

"No. I owe you an explanation and I will give you the real one, even if it isn't enough for you, I will give you the whole explanation." Blaine's palms were getting sweaty at the prospective of telling Kurt the truth.

"Fine. I just can't do it after school today. New Directions is having one last long run through since Sectionals is on Saturday." Kurt wanted to see him, but there was no way, owing to the fact that it was Friday.

"Can we go for coffee after Sectionals then?" Blaine decided it was a good thing that he didn't get nervous around big shows, otherwise he would be a basket case during the show knowing that he had to see Kurt afterwards.

"After Sectionals sounds good. Anyway, I have to go, my classes are about to start." Kurt checked his hair in his mirror one more time."

Kurt sat down in his seat, not really looking forward to seeing Jenny, not even to badger her more. He was still reeling over the news that she drove all the way to Dalton and didn't even bother to mention it. A tiny little voice at the back of his head told her that he hadn't given her a chance to talk last night. He told that voice to shut up because she could have told him when she was on the phone with him. She could even have told him before she left to drive there.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes smiled, taking the seat next to him. "Hey listen, I'm glad we talked yesterday. You were right. I really wasn't giving Jenny a fair chance." She turned to talk to him. He gave a short derisive laugh.

"I'm starting to think you were right. Apparently things have changed a lot since we were little. Just because we were best friends seven years ago it doesn't mean we still are." He rubbed his temples as he told her all about the night before.

"So let me get this straight, she couldn't even give you a straight answer about not wanting to move in, she's keeping something from you about her past that apparently your dad knows about and then she lied to you about going to Dalton?" Mercedes tried to sort it all out. Kurt nodded. "Girl's got some issues." Kurt laughed. The stress was really starting to get to him. Class had already started before he realized that Jenny hadn't shown up for class.

By lunch time, she still hadn't shown up, which ruled out running late for school. He decided to text her.

_I talked to Blaine today. I can't believe you lied about going to Dalton too. What else aren't you telling me? Is that why you didn't show up for school today?_

Jenny's phone vibrated on her bed next to her. She picked it up and read the message. It answered her question as to whether or not Kurt was still mad at her, but at least he talked to Blaine, which was a good sign. She didn't want to lie to him anymore, so she just didn't respond. Jenny let her head fall back on her pillow gently. Her father had been in a bad mood when she came home the night before and she definitely felt his anger.

Kurt didn't get a response from her. He decided to go with the image of her sick and sleeping in his head rather than just not responding so that he didn't have to be any more angry. He was walking to his next class, wondering about the huge mess he called his life. Someone grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed.

"Hey Kurt. Where's your little friend today?" Karofsky whispered in his ear. Kurt didn't respond, the pain in his neck was too great. "Maybe she's still stuck in the locker I shoved her in yesterday." Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?-" He tried to talk.

"That's right. She threatened me so I made sure she knew she couldn't mess with me. You better learn from her. If you tell anyone what happened, I'll make sure you can't tell anyone anything ever again." He shoved Kurt to the floor and stepped over him, walking away. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea Jenny was being bullied too aside from that one incident in the hallway on her second day. He tried to figure out when Karofsky had the chance to get to her yesterday and the only thing he came up with was when he was in glee club. Suddenly, a snapshot appeared in front of his eyes. Jenny standing at the classroom door with Mr. Schuester yesterday when she came to get the keys to his car. She did look slightly rumpled. Kurt picked himself up off the floor and set out to find Mr. Schuester.

"Hola Kurt!." Mr. Schuester smiled, sitting at his desk in his Spanish classroom, waiting for the class to arrive.

"Hey Mr. Schue, I have a question for you." Kurt placed his hands lightly on his desk.

"Is it about your Spanish homework?" He propped his feet up on his desk and put his hands behind his head.

"Actually no. It's about yesterday. When you got to the the glee club, you were with Jenny. Where did you meet up?" Kurt bit his lip.

"It's funny you should ask. It was kind of odd. I was walking down the hallway to glee and found her stuck in a locker. She needed me to let her out." Mr. Schuester shrugged. Kurt looked at him in disbelief.

"And you didn't think to ask why she was in a locker and needed you to let her out?" He asked him.

"Well, I did. She said it was a long story." Kurt's eyebrows gave a quick pump. Why wasn't he surprised that she didn't tell the truth? "What's going on Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked, sensing something more was going on.

"Nothing. Thanks Mr. Schue. See you in glee club." He turned on his heel and left. He pulled out his phone and called Jenny.

Jenny watched her phone light up with Kurt's picture. She contemplated answering it, but she was just too tired, so she just watched as it finally went dark again and a minute later.

Kurt couldn't believe she wasn't answering her phone. Her voicemail kicked in.

"Jenny, you better be sleeping with your phone on silent because I've texted you and now I'm phoning you. Why didn't you tell me Karofsky stuffed you in a locker yesterday? What the hell else am I going to find out? I can't believe how awesome you are at lying. I guess that's one thing I didn't know about you." Kurt hung up, shaking his head. Jenny watched as Kurt's picture lit up her phone with a voicemail icon.

After glee club, Mr. Schuester made his way back to his apartment building. It had been an exhausting day, but they were completely ready for Sectionals. They were going to kill it. He stepped into the main lobby to get his mail. He groaned loudly. They screwed up his mail again. He was getting mail for the apartment right under him along with his own. He hated going to deliver that guy's mail. He was loud and obnoxious and always yelling at someone. He had put in several complaints to his landlord about him. With slow movements, he forced himself to get off the elevator at the floor below him and walk down the hallway. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven thirty. Hopefully he wasn't interrupting his dinner or anything. He didn't feel like getting yelled at. He heaved a sigh and knocked on their door.

After waiting a minute, he didn't get an answer, but he could hear the tv blaring. He tried again.

"Sir," He knocked. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I got your mail again. I would slide it under the door but one of the envelopes is too thick-" The door opened as wide as the chain lock would allow. He was shocked into silence.

"Jenny?" Was all he could manage. Jenny's eyes widened and she grabbed the mail from his hand, slamming the door closed in his face. After a minute, he realized what happened. He started pounding on the door again. "Jenny? Open the door! Why weren't you in school today?" He continued knocking.

Mr. Schuester was the last person Jenny was expecting to see. She was thankful that she was just about to leave for work which meant she already had her makeup on. He couldn't see any bruises. She went back into her room and threw her mail down on her bed, noticing the thicker envelope was from her brother. She didn't have time to look at it though, she had to get to work. She couldn't go out the door in case Mr. Schuester was still standing there, so she heaved her window open and slid out onto the fire escape, closing her window again. Jenny walked quickly down the street, heading to work and thinking about how everything was going wrong and all at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: So I'm not really following the plot line of the show, in case you haven't figured that one out since Kurt is still at McKinley. I would love to follow the show, and I thought long and hard about it, but I think it would work better the way it is. I apologize if there are any show-plot sticklers out there.**

_Good luck at Sectionals today. I know you will do great._

Jenny sent Kurt a message. It was the first one since their fight. She checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and made sure there was no extraneous puffiness or bruising showing and shortly after that, she walked out the apartment door to go watch Kurt and the New Directions perform. She wouldn't miss it for the world, even if Kurt was mad at her.

Kurt checked his phone and noticed the message from Jenny. He was still mad at her, but when he read the message, he realized he missed her too. She wouldn't be keeping things from him for no reason. He still needed to find out why though, and after Sectionals was over, he would find out why she went to Dalton to talk to Blaine. One down, way too many too go. He didn't have time to reply, he was busy warming up and rehearsing with the New Directions.

Blaine was looking forward to seeing Kurt, even if it was during a competition where they were against each other. He briefly wondered if Kurt would be sitting in the audience when he was singing. Would he be able to see him? He was excited to talk to him after the day was over, but he was more nerves than anything. He was worried that Kurt would just tell him to shove it, there was too much drama.

Jenny took her seat in the middle part of the theatre, sitting in an aisle seat. She didn't know how her presence would affect Kurt if he found out. She did her best to keep her head down, wanting to remain invisible. After a few minutes, the lights dimmed and the show started. She watched as The Hipsters wowed the crowd and inspired the audience. Next up was The Warblers, Blaine right in front where she expected him to be. There was one thing that caught her off guard: standing just behind Blaine was Darcy. He failed to mention that he was a Warbler. Jenny also noticed that Blaine was singing mostly to one section of the audience. She couldn't figure out why until their performance ended and Kurt and the rest of the New Directions stood up to go to their dressing room. Jenny sank a little lower in her seat and pretended to be very interested in the programme in her lap. No one noticed her sitting there. They were all to buzzed and trying to focus. Soon, the lights dimmed again and the audience hushed, knowing a performance was about to start.

The curtain opened at the back of the theatre on the other side and Sam stepped into the aisle, singing (I've Had) the Time of my Life. After a small intro to the song, Quinn pulled back the curtain on her side of the aisle, stepping onto the carpet, singing the female lead. Soon the song picked up and they started down the side aisles, staring at each other. Quinn's hand brushed across Jenny's shoulder. When she looked up at her, Quinn winked before looking back at Sam, continuing to move up the aisle. Jenny couldn't help but smile. The curtains on the stage rose and the rest of the New Directions began singing along. Kurt was singing near the back, dancing with Santana. A part of Jenny wished she was up there too dancing with Kurt and singing.

After the performance was over, the two other opposing teams gathered on the stage beside the New Directions and huddled together. Jenny watched Blaine and Kurt exchange a look. She wasn't sure what kind of look it was, but Kurt didn't look mad.

The Hipsters were announced as third place, and then it all came down to the moment of truth. Jenny crossed her fingers, sitting up a little straighter. After a dramatic pause, a tie was announced and the audience roared. New Directions and The Warblers were all hugging and screaming to each other over the crowds and bouncing around with excitement.

Back in the dressing room, Kurt was happy, but he wasn't ecstatic.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes caught him in a moment of not smiling.

"Nothing." He lied, pasting his smile back on his face. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, giving him 'the look'. "I just thought Jenny might show up. I guess that was stupid of me." He shrugged. Quinn turned around, a confused look on her face.

"She was here, Kurt. She was sitting right on the aisle." Kurt didn't even wait to hear anything else, he jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, trying to find her in the crowds of people moving towards the exit. At one point, he saw her shining hair bobbing through the crowd between two shoulders, but when he tried to get closer to her, she disappeared again. Finally, he made it out the door, spinning in all directions, trying to spot her again. It was no use. The crowds were starting to thin out by the time he finally gave up. She would have been long gone by then. Kurt walked back inside, trying not to show how disappointed he was. After all, he did just make it through to Regionals, and so did Blaine. What more could he ask for? When he got back to the room, Mr. Schuester was just announcing a dinner at Breadstix on him to celebrate. Kurt picked up his phone and texted Blaine.

_New Directions is going to Breadstix for dinner. Coffee after that?_

He received his reply shortly after.

_You're on. Meet you there at 8?_

Kurt was glad to finally be seeing him again. He missed him and couldn't wait to hear this answer that he had in store for him. It better be good.

_Definitely._

Blaine held his phone in his hands, reading the response Kurt gave him. Before thinking, he typed him a quick message.

_Meet me in the back hall for a minute._

He immediately set off to the back hall, making an excuse to get away. Kurt read the message, wondering what this was all about.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to check for Jenny one more time." Kurt lied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mercedes asked. She was definitely still on her post-tie high.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be long." He slipped out the door and headed to the back hallway. When he rounded the corner, Blaine was pacing up and down, shaking his hands like he was trying to rid himself of nerves.

"Hi." Kurt announced himself. Blaine whipped around at the sound of his voice. He immediately walked right up to Kurt.

"I need to tell you this now because if I wait until later tonight I might chicken out again so please don't interrupt." Blaine looked straight into his eyes, his voice was a little breathless. Kurt was a little taken aback, but nodded his consent. Blaine took a deep breath.

"When we were in the park and you asked if we were on a date, I really wanted to say yes, but I got scared. I started to explain everything to you but then I made an idiot of myself. The reason I got scared is this: I watch all my gay friends going through boyfriends like they go through days of the week and I don't want that to be what I have with you. I love you Kurt Hummel. I know we've only known each other for just over a month, but I can honestly say that I love you. And I didn't want to start dating you just to have it end in a break up like all my friends and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so scared. I should have talked to you about it. In the end, all I did was hurt you. I tried to tell you on the phone, but you hung up before I could and I felt terrible then too." Blaine was starting to get breathless. "The bottom line is I'm sorry and I know that explanation probably isn't enough for you but that's all I've got and it's the absolute truth. I know I probably scared you off by telling you I love you but Jenny made me see that I just had to be totally honest with you. So I am." He stopped talking, trying to remember to breathe as he watched Kurt for a reaction, which was painful because Kurt's face was uncharacteristically blank. There was a very long pause, or at least in Blaine's head it was and he started to panic. Kurt was still mad at him, Kurt didn't want anything to do with him anymore, Kurt was about to slap him, Kurt...kissed him. It took him a second to get over the shock and kiss him back, his ice cold hands, wrapping around him. Kurt broke the kiss first.

"You definitely should have just told me that in the beginning, but that must have been really hard for you." Kurt hugged him. "Thank you. I understand now." He pulled out of the hug and held Blaine's hands, trying to warm them up. "Neither of us can say what's going to happen if we start dating, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?" He smiled. Blaine smiled back, so happy to finally have all of that off his chest. Kurt thought of something. "So Jenny helped you with all that?"

"Yeah, she just waltzed right into the Academy and wouldn't leave until I talked to her. She just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt anymore. She wanted to protect you." Blaine pushed a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"She still should have told me." Kurt huffed.

"Kind of like I should have told you?" Blaine smiled. Kurt had to laugh. He did have a point. His phone rang in his pocket.

"Oh crap, I have to go. That's probably Mercedes telling me we are leaving for Breadstix." Kurt frowned, coming back to reality.

"Well have fun." Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "I'll still see you later?" Kurt fought the urge to get lost in Blaine's big hazel eyes when they were so close up.

"Mhm." He smiled, kissing him again before walking back down the hallway. Blaine smiled and watched him walk away.

"Kurt?" He called. Kurt turned around. "You were the only star during your performance."

Kurt practically skipped back to the dressing room. He finally understood why he was so scared. He had no plans of melting when he started talking, but when Blaine started tripping over his words and babbling in his rush to get it all out, Kurt couldn't help but find it adorable. He didn't even mean to kiss him, it just happened. At least he finally knew how Blaine felt about him, and he couldn't be happier. He realized with a pang of regret that it was all thanks to Jenny.

Blaine made his way back to his dressing room, happy-dancing down the hallway, humming (I've Had) the Time of my Life and doing a very convincing Patrick Swayze swagger. He pulled out his phone.

_Jenny, you little miracle worker! I could kiss you...but I won't. :D If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask! Thanks for the courage. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Alrighty, here is chapter twelve. It was a hard one to write , and it sort of jumps around a little bit. I hope it's not too confusing. Also, the song is called Hope by Idina Menzel. Questions? Comments? All you have to do is review and I will get back to you.**

The weekend went by quickly for Jenny. The package from her brother turned out to be a copy of Dixon's autobiography that he managed to get autographed for her. She spent the majority of her weekend devouring it and doing homework.

Monday morning, she definitely didn't feel like going to school. She knew she would have to see Kurt, but she wanted to stay home even less, so she left for school early. When she arrived, the school was barely open. She decided to head into the auditorium. The house lights were on at least, so she didn't feel like she would wake the dead if she played the piano. Ever since she played Blaine's music, she wanted to keep playing. After a few minutes of plunking around on the keys, her phone rang.

"Hi Johnny." Jenny greeted him, although she wasn't nearly as excited as she often was.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" He asked, immediately on the alert.

"Oh, I got your present. Thank you." She changed the subject. "I already finished reading it. The ending was my favourite part."

"Jennifer Isabelle Steel, stop evading the subject. You are getting way too good at that." Johnny warned.

"Nothing is wrong." Her voice rose in pitch. "I was just sitting here wondering if I should try and sing." It wasn't a lie, she really was about to start singing before he phoned. Johnny battled with himself. He wanted to know what was going on, but he knew he had a better chance of it if he just let her sing it out.

"Let's hear it, Tinkerbelle." He insisted.

"What? You mean over the phone?" She asked.

"Yeah, right now. I miss hearing your voice." He coaxed. She agreed after a few more minutes and put the phone down on the piano bench. She took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter as she started playing the intro to the song. She started singing. Her voice rang out as clear as crystal and powerful. Her range was incredible.

_This is the story_

_Of a bird with no wings_

_But certain that it can fly_

_Sailing on love_

_Into the headwinds_

_Forcing its way by and by_

_If only we were_

_As strong as this bird_

_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it_

_Hope is the right word_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_In the sky_

_Hope is a bird_

_Flies higher than others_

_And keeps all our dreams alive_

_Free of all doubt_

_Perfectly fearless_

_Fed by its will to survive_

_Imagine ourselves_

_Becoming this bird_

_We can when we dare to try_

_And see ourselves flying_

_Over the mountain_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_In the sky_

_Only hope can light the way_

_Only hope can heal the heart_

_Only hope can keep the clouds_

_From hiding the moon and the stars_

_If only we were_

_As strong as this bird_

_Our spirits would never die_

_What do we name it_

_Only one word_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_In the sky_

_Only hope can light the way_

_Only hope can heal the heart_

_Only hope can keep the clouds_

_From hiding the moon and the stars_

_This was a story_

_Of a bird without wings_

_And rose above everything_

_Never was giving up hope_

Jenny stopped playing, allowing herself a moment before she picked up the phone.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"That was beautiful. I forgot how incredible your voice is." Johnny sounded moved closed to tears. "I'm not surprised you picked that song. I know it's sort of been our anthem for awhile now." He wished he was there to talk to her in person.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Sort of." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Is he hurting you?" He asked tentatively.

"It's Kurt." She didn't answer his question. "Kurt's dad asked me to move in and I had to say no, which led to Kurt finding out that I'm keeping something from him. He's mad at me because I won't tell him." Her voice cracked, the emotion from the song still taking over. "And then he found out that I went to Dalton to talk to this guy that he likes but kept getting hurt by, and then he found out that this stupid bully shoved me in a locker and then he was mad because I wasn't in school on Friday so he couldn't force answers out of me and everything is just falling apart all at once and I don't know how to handle it." Jenny's voice wavered a little as she struggled to grab hold of her emotions. There were so many things Johnny wanted to address about that conversation that it was hard for him to know where to start. The missing school part really bothered him. He knew the only time Jenny ever missed school was if the beatings got too severe and she couldn't cover it up.

"So Kurt is mad at you because you won't tell him anything, and you are being bullied at home and now at school?" He was already walking around his hotel room, packing up his things. "I'm cancelling everything and coming home. You need me." Jenny panicked a little, she shouldn't have told him all that.

"No, Johnny! That's the last thing I want. I can handle it." She backtracked.

"You just told me you couldn't." He continued to pack.

"I know I did, but I can. I can just stay out of the apartment more. The bully at school, that's fine, I can handle that. I've had worse happen to me. It's just the Kurt thing that's bothering me." She stood up and paced across the stage. Johnny thought for a minute.

"You trust Kurt right?"

"Of course I do. I trust him with my life." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying hard not to smudge her carefully applied makeup.

"Then why don't you let him into your life? It' time he knew everything."

Mr. Schuester was trying to find a way to talk to Jenny. He stopped by Emma's office during the morning and after the awkward small talk about her new husband was over, he got the advice he needed to help Jenny.

"Jenny!" He spotted her on the other side of the hallway just as she was about to slip into the bathroom to avoid him. "Jenny, look, I...I know about your father . I know living with an alcoholic can be hard. Is there anyone you can talk to about it?" He truly was concerned for her. She nodded, avoiding his eye,he clearly had no idea how hard it was and she didn't want to clue him in.

""I've got my brother." She mumbled.

"And Kurt." Mr. Schuester finished.

"Yeah, and Kurt." Jenny tried not to sound too sad.

Shortly after she figured glee club would be over, she decided to wait outside the door for Kurt. She looked trough the window in the door and noticed it wasn't over yet. Mercedes motioned for her to come in. Jenny opened the door cautiously and poked her head in.

"Jenny, I have something to show everyone and I think you should be here too." Mercedes got up and started hooking her laptop up to the projector.

"Okay." Jenny said, a little suspiciously, walking into the room and taking a seat beside Kurt. She turned to him.

"Kurt." She whispered. "Can we talk after glee? It's important." Kurt looked at her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Blaine after." Jenny looked down.

"Oh." Of course he would rather met Blaine than talk to her. She expected nothing less.

"But I'm going to cancel because I would like to talk to you too." He squeezed her hand.

"Got it!" Mercedes called out. When everyone looked up, she was on an internet video sharing website. "Okay, so I know Jenny bombed her audition, and no one was expecting that since Kurt said she could sing, but I managed to find proof that she could sing." Jenny raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going. Mercedes clicked on a video and the screen widened. The clip was taken from the side of an aisle in the auditorium, clearly half hidden behind a seat and Jenny was sitting at the piano, talking on her cellphone. She put it down and began playing and singing. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sound that came out of her mouth. Kurt smiled, glad to know she still had her pipes, getting caught up in the emotion of her song. Rachel gave her a calculating stare. Jenny shot out of her seat.

"Mercedes, how dare you!" Jenny rushed down and turned off the clip.

"What is your problem?" Mercedes snapped. I was trying to help you!"

"Like hell you were! I thought I was alone Mercedes. That means that the song I was singing was intensely personal and not only that, I was having an extremely private conversation with my brother." Jenny was furious.

"And this is why I don't like you. Anyone else would be thankful that I helped them, but not you. No you have that stupid holier-than-thou secretive attitude.-" Mr. Schuester interrupted the fight.

"Merce, it was sort of an invasion of her privacy. You didn't ask her permission to record it and you didn't ask before you posted it on the internet for everyone to see, including us." Mr. Schuester flashed back to the conversation he had with Jenny earlier when she said she could talk to her brother about her father's alcoholism.

"Whatever." Merecedes shook her head, raising a hand in the air and turned on her heel, leaving the room before she exploded. There was an awkward silence that filled the room, only broken by Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, everyone. Good practice. I'll see you all tomorrow." He clapped his hands together. Everyone except for Jenny and Kurt got up to leave. Jenny was still fuming over the video. When they were alone Kurt spoke first.

"So, do you want to tell me why you uncharacteristically blew a gasket just now?" He asked, putting his phone down after texting Blaine. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Mercedes crossed a line. Once I explain everything, you will understand." She sat down beside him. "I was on the phone with my brother this morning- right when I was singing in the clip, and he helped me figure some things out. I owe you some explanations and apologies." Kurt turned in his seat so he could give her his full attention. "I should have told you I was going to Dalton, . I just had this feeling that there was more going on than we knew, and I didn't want you to be hurt again if I was wrong and you knew I was going. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay with that bit now. Blaine helped me understand why you did it. We are together now and that's all thanks to you." He smiled. "But what I really need to know is whatever else you are keeping from me." Jenny nodded. She knew it was time. She had a hard time figuring out where to start and sat for a moment in silence.

"Kurt, my father isn't a very good person." She started. "When my mom died, it got even worse. He's an alcoholic." She admitted. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Okay, we can get through that." He nodded, being supportive.

"It's not just that, Kurt. It's not that simple."

"There's more?" He gulped. Jenny nodded

"See, he's pretty angry. He blames me for my mom dying. I know now that it wasn't my fault she got sick and died, but when you've been told since childhood that your mother dying was your fault, you start to believe it. Giving up singing was my way of punishing myself. My father had his own way of punishing me." By now, Kurt was wondering if he should have forced her to open up. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"You wanted to know why I wasn't in school on Friday?" Kurt nodded. Jenny let go of Kurt's hand and slowly unbuttoned her sweater, taking it off to reveal the black and blue bruises on her arms and every inch of free space, including under her scarf. Kurt gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No." He shook his head in disbelief. Jenny nodded, crying with him.

"And that split lip the other day happened way before the audition. I lied about that too. I'm sorry." Kurt was having a hard time taking it all in, all he could do was stare at the bruises.

"Jenny you have to get out of there. Please, come live with me." The door to the choir room opened.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit chat-" Mercedes was still fuming but stopped short when she saw the bruises. Jenny jumped out of her chair and shoved her arms back in her sweater. "Oh my goodness." Was all she could manage.

"What is it Mercedes?" Kurt asked, brushing away his tears. He hoped she finally understood too why Jenny was so cautious about everything.

"I...I forgot my laptop." She moved to where they were standing. "Jenny, what happened?" Mercedes forgot all about how mad she was.

"Umm..." Jenny for once, was lost for a lie.

"Never mind." Mercedes hugged her. "Now I understand why you are such a private person. That song must have been really personal." Jenny was so surprised by Mercedes' hug that all she could do was hug her back.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Mercedes?" Jenny was on a roll with apologies so she might as well add another one. "I'm sorry I called you out in front of everyone. You didn't know."

"Let's just call it even. I really shouldn't have done it." Mercedes unhooked her laptop. "I will delete the video." She turned to look at her. "If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." She gave her a sad half-smile. "See you later, Kurt." Mercedes waved, leaving and closing the door behind her. Kurt hadn't left his seat since she walked in. He was still in shock.

"So now that I know everything, you can move in and get away from that destructive monster you have to call a father." He looked up at her.

"It's not that easy." Jenny sighed and sat down.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I am the one that pays the rent and bills and buys groceries and everything else we need. All of the money he makes goes towards alcohol." She admitted.

"How is that possible?" Kurt was confused. "You don't even have a job."

"Actually, I lied about that too." Jenny looked at her lap. "I waitress nights at a restaurant." Kurt's eyes widened.

"How many hours of sleep do you get?" He asked.

"About four on a good night." She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh that is not enough beauty sleep!" Kurt was shocked. "So you are seventeen and handling school, work, an abusive father, a bully, and a best friend with way too many issues and your brother is nowhere to be seen. How the hell can he leave you like this? I wish I was your brother and I would never in a million years let you go through this alone. What right does he have to go off and just leave you to be your father's punching bag?" He was getting worked up. He remembered having a crush on him many years ago. Clearly he no longer felt any warm fuzzy feelings about that jerk.

"Well, he doesn't know how bad it is. He doesn't know that I'm working. He doesn't know that the beatings have gotten worse." Kurt laughed incredulously.

"So you are lying to your brother too?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"Johnny was right. This lying thing is getting to be way to common place." Jenny hated lying.

"Seriously though, why is he off somewhere else and why didn't he take you with him?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Okay well I'm pretty sure this is the last thing that I have left to tell you." Jenny sucked in her breath. "My brother is..." She told him the story.

"_**What?"**_ Kurt yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes or errors in this chapter, I just wanted to get it up. I will alter it later. Happy reading and reviewing!**

"Hello?" Jenny answered her phone.

"Hey Jenny, it's Blaine." He greeted her.

"What's up?" Jenny asked, sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Well do you remember that favour I owe you for helping me out with Kurt?" He asked.

"Yep." She flipped a page in her textbook.

"I was wondering if I could add another favour to the list?" Blaine asked in his sweetest voice.

"You aren't fooling me, Warbler. What do you want?" Jenny looked up from her textbook, smiling.

"Want to help me pick out Kurt's Christmas present?" He bit his lip, waiting for the answer and hoping it was a 'yes'.

"I knew it!" Jenny laughed. "Sure. When do you want to go?" She flipped another page.

"Well, I'm outside your apartment building...so now." He was leaning against his car, looking up at her window where she was framed against the glass.

"What?" Her head snapped up as she looked out the window. "How do you know where I live?" She looked down at him as Blaine waved.

"I overheard Schuester talking on the phone with someone and he said he lived in the same building as you. After that it was easy because Kurt knew where he lived." He smiled. Jenny disappeared from the window and reappeared wearing her coat.

"Alright I'm coming. Although technically, you just stalked me. I shouldn't be going out anywhere with you. You creep." Jenny teased. She hung up and eased open her window, climbing down the fire escape. Blaine gave her a funny look as he opened her door.

"Are you grounded or something?" He asked.

"Something like that." She mumbled. Blaine got in the car after closing her door.

"I didn't realize I was harbouring a fugitive." He joked.

"Yep. If I go down, I'm taking you with me." She laughed. Blaine headed for the mall. "So did you have any ideas on what you should get Kurt?" Jenny asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Sort of. I was thinking maybe a scarf? Or maybe a framed picture of us?" He asked. He was about to continue before he saw the look on her face.

"Really? That's the best you've got?" She asked sceptically.

"Well, that's why I called you. I suck at giving gifts and you know Kurt better than anyone expect for maybe his dad...and somehow I don't see myself asking Mr. Hummel for gift ideas." He furrowed his brow as he pictured the scene in his mind. Jenny laughed.

"Yeah that definitely wouldn't go down well. He's very protective of Kurt." She agreed. The pair of them talked about Kurt and what Kurt's dad would do if Blaine ever hurt him all the way to the mall, having fun picturing all he different scenarios. Well, Jenny was having fun, Blaine was turning slightly pale. Finally they arrived at the mall and walked in. Blaine took off his jacket.

"Where to, boss?" He asked. Jenny shrugged.

"I have an idea, but let's walk around and see if there is anything else that stands out." She started walking around and Blaine followed.

"So I heard you were at Sectionals and you didn't even bother to say 'hi'." Blaine teased. "Way to be rude, Soul Sister." He gave her a sideways smile. "I secretly dedicated that song to you, you know...since you are my sister and all."

"Oh give me a break lover boy, you were drooling over Kurt in the audience the whole time. Anyway, I'm sorry about that. I had some issues that day. Besides, Kurt was still mad at me, so I thought I would make myself scarce." She shrugged.

"It's okay. It wasn't me who minded. In fact that was a great day for me. It was just someone else who was hoping to say hello." He put an arm around her shoulders. He noticed that the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"Really? Who?" She tried to think of anyone else who would know her, but drew a blank. It was probably just Wes or David. They thought she was royalty for sneaking into the school. That...and she was a girl. That helped.

"Oh, you will find out at some point." Blaine smiled knowingly.

"That's not fair!" She protested.

"Yes it is." Blaine grinned, stopping at a kiosk. "What about these?" He put on a pair of sunglasses.

"For Kurt, or for you?" Jenny asked.

"No, I thought these ones would be good for Kurt." He picked up another pair and put them on Jenny. A moment of seriousness happened, and then they both cracked up, laughing at how ridiculous the other looked.

"Okay, maybe not." Blaine laughed, putting both pairs back on the stand. "Let's keep looking." He draped his arm over her shoulders again. They looked around for another hour or so before Jenny picked up her original gift idea: a two volume book set of Vogue style photos.

"This is perfect! You really do pick out great gifts." Blaine complimented her as they sat down in the mall. He bought her a cup of tea from a local shop in the mall.

"Thanks." She decided it was time to take her jacket off. She realize she forgot to pull down the sleeves of her sweater before she put her jacket on back at the apartment, so she took a moment to adjust the sleeves inside. When she pulled her jacket off, one sleeve was still tugged up slightly. Blaine's eyes trailed down her arm as she subtly tried to pull it down.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" He asked, crossing his jean clad legs and leaning back in his chair.

"Me?" She looked at him like the whole concept was foreign. "Oh, no I don't need anything." She shook her head.

"Jenn, that's not the point of a Christmas present." Blaine scolded lightly, still smiling.

"And Christmas presents aren't the point of Christmas." She challenged, sipping her tea.

"Either way, you are still getting a present." Blaine knew her well enough by now to not take her bait and let her switch the subject.

"Blaine, seriously, I don't want anything." She played with the sleeve on her paper cup.

"Oh that's not true. Everyone wants something. If you could have anything in the world...anything- even if it's impossible, what would it be?" He asked. A million thoughts ran through Jenny's head but the only one that seemed the most important to her was the very first thought.

"I want my brother home for Christmas." She said quietly, taking another sip. "But that's not going to happen. He's working. So it's okay." She tried to make it sound not quite as pathetic. After a minute or two, Blaine spoke again.

"You know what, Jenny?" you are way too serious." Blaine stood up. "Give me your jacket." He put down his tea and jacket and held out his hand. Jenny's eyebrows rose.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to put it on to make you laugh." He smiled. After a moment of thinking, Jenny handed him her jacket.

"Well this I've got to see." She said eagerly. Blaine swung the jacket over his shoulder as if to put it on.

"Bye!" He took off like a rocket through the festively decorated mall with her jacket, a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey! Blaine!" Jenny couldn't believe he just took off like that. She hastily picked up Blaine's jacket and both cups of tea, running after him, Kurt's present dangling from her arm in a shopping bag. "Blaine!" Jenny laughed, trying to follow him. Blaine was weaving in and out between the kiosks, dancing around like an idiot. They were coming to an escalator to the main floor, so Jenny assumed the chase would stop, or at least bottleneck as they both waited on the moving stairs. Before she could catch up, Blaine hopped onto the railing of the down escalator and slid passed everyone, waving as he passed as if he was in Mary Poppins. Jenny took the safer route and ran down the stairs, smiling and apologizing as she went.

Once off the escalator, Blaine skidded into a very long line of very grumpy parents with very grumpy but very clean children, all waiting to see Santa. Jenny caught up shortly after, smiling. He looked around at all the long faces, for the first time not smiling.

"Well this is just depressing. Even Santa doesn't look like he wants to be here." he put his hands on his hips. "I think it's time for some holiday spirit." Blaine winked at Jenny and took everything from Jenny's arms, putting it all down on the floor.

"Why does this make me nervous?" Jenny asked apprehensively. One of Santa's Helper Elves walked passed Blaine and he plucked the green and red hat from her head.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks." He didn't bother to wait for an answer as he crammed it on Jenny's head.

"I feel justified in my nervousness." She said flatly. Blaine's mouth transformed into an 'O' and he pointed behind her.

"Hey Jenny, look it's Dixon!" Jenny whipped around.

"What? Where?" Blaine laughed and picked her up, depositing her onto a bench they were standing beside.

"You totally fell for that. Okay sing." He smiled up at her.

"Sing? Or Punch?" She confirmed, trying to get down, but Blaine was blocking her way. Her heart was hammering.

"Just sing! Trust me!" Jenny sighed and looked around, getting nervous. She started singing, at first very quietly.

_O come, all ye faithful,_

_Joyful and triumphant,_

Blaine stepped onto the bench, joining in singing. She started to grow more confident and her voice rose in volume. It became a true duet and they harmonized beautifully.

_O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem;_

_Come and behold him, _

_Born the King of angels;_

_O come, let us adore him,_

_O come let us adore him,_

_O come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

Soon, everyone was starting to smile, and one by one, people were starting to join in singing.

_Sing, choirs of angels,_

_Sing in exultation,_

_Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above;_

_Glory to God_

_In the highest_

By the end of the song, everyone was singing, and everyone was smiling. Even Santa and his elves, even the disgruntled hat-less elf. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Oh thank you." One woman shook their hands. "You both have such extraordinary voices, and you are such a cute couple." Blaine burst into hysterical laughter and had to walk away as Jenny apologized for his behaviour. Although she didn't explain what was really going on, it would just be too confusing. Once she was finished talking to her, Jenny turned around and stopped short. Someone was talking to Blaine, and this someone was holding a little girl's hand.

"...thought she was my girlfriend." Blaine choked out.

"Well that's awkward, considering she's your sister and ironic because you are gay." The other boy laughed. Jenny recognized his voice.

"Hi Darcy. It's really hard to recognize you Dalton boys when you are in jeans and t-shirts." She smiled, somewhere in the back of her head, she noted that she liked him in jeans and a t-shirt. "And who is this?" Jenny smiled at the little girl holding his hand. The little girl smiled back.

"Hi!" The little girl said.

"Wow, she's not usually this talkative. This is my baby sister, Lizzy. Since I don't get to see her very often because of Dalton, I get to take her to Santa Clause." Darcy smiled.

"Hi Lizzy!" Jenny smiled. "My name is Jenny." As she was talking to Darcy and his little sister, Blaine was regaining his sanity.

"Darcy I have a confession to make." He gulped some air. "Jenny isn't my sister." Blaine smiled apologetically.

"But..." Darcy was confused.

"I made that up so Blaine wouldn't get in trouble for my unannounced visit to Dalton." Jenny supplied.

"Oh." Darcy looked away, his face colouring slightly. "Well...I feel like an idiot." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Don't. She is definitely a really awesome liar." Blaine tried to make him feel better. "She lies to everyone and everyone believes it. It's not just you-"

"I'm also trying to stop that." Jenny gave Blaine an annoyed look. "It's not something I'm proud of." Her phone rang.

"Oh no, please don't tell me that's..." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt." Jenny confirmed, holding up a shushing finger as she answered the phone. "Hi Kurt." She listened for a moment. "What am I doing? I am just in the mall looking for an outfit to wear to the Christmas party." She covered, clearly not happy about it. Blaine leaned over to Darcy.

"See what I mean? Scary good at lying." He whispered. Darcy raised his eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong though, she's really a good person and she doesn't lie unless she has to." He attempted to save it.

"And why does she feel the need to lie now?" Darcy asked.

"We are shopping for Kurt's present." Blaine held up the bag. Jenny hung up the phone.

"You have to leave. Now." Jenny dumped Blaine's jacket in his arms.

"Alright, I get it. I overstepped with the lying thing." Blaine tried to apologize.

"No, you don't get it. Kurt is just around the corner." Jenny explained in a rush.

"Crap!" Blaine turned and disappeared into a nearby store and Darcy followed casually behind, holding his sister's hand. Jenny watched him walk into the store, her eyes sliding down to his butt. Jenny caught herself and shook her head. Thre was no way in hell that was going to happen. Especially after the glowing review Blaine just gave her.

"Jenny!" Kurt hugged her. "Aww, you bought me tea!" Thank you!"Kurt took Blaine's tea and sipped it. Jenny was thankful Blaine barely drank any of his tea. She was also glad that Kurt thought up his own explanation. She was starting to get a headache.

"Oh...it was nothing. Really." She said honestly.

"Are you ready to help me find Blaine's Christmas present?" Jenny laughed, finding the whole situation incredibly funny.

"Sure. What were you thinking of getting him?" She asked. Kurt pursed his lips.

"I have no idea. I wish I knew what he was getting me. It would be so much easier." Kurt said, walking along looking at all the displays. Jenny laughed again.

"Honey, I don't know what's so funny, but you shouldn't be laughing when you are wearing that hat." Jenny completely forgot about the elf hat.

"Yeah about that. There was an elf running around with a little too much holiday spirit." She smiled. A lady walked up to them.

"That song you just sang with that boy was so nice. That's the real spirit of Christmas." She beamed. Jenny gave her an awkward smile.

"Thank you." jenny tried to sound polite. Kurt whipped his head around.

"What _boy_? Details!" Kurt demanded. Before Jenny could open her mouth the lady continued.

"Oh he was quite handsome. Tall, dark hair, nice skin, gorgeous eyes and that voice! I wish we could all find men like that. His voice was-" Jenny interrupted her.

"It was Darcy." Jenny bit her lip. She hated that she was lying again, but the woman just wouldn't shut up. Kurt's face split into a grin.

"You and Darcy!" He did a little jump of joy.

"Um, sort of." Jenny felt terrible. She managed to get rid of the woman and they continued walking. "But it didn't go well so let's just focus on finding that gift for Blaine. I have an idea, but it's not in the mall." _Thank God for that!_ She thought.

Finally they were on their way back to Kurt's house, his present for Blaine in the backseat. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He was dying to know.

"So it didn't go well with you and Darcy?" He prompted. Jenny sighed. This lie was killing her.

"Kurt, I lied. Darcy was there, but it wasn't a date, and I wasn't there looking for an outfit for the party. I can't tell you right now, but please don't be mad. I am going to tell you, just not right now." Kurt was silent. "I'm really sorry Kurt. I understand if you are mad."

"You promise you will tell me?" He pulled into the driveway and parked. Jenny nodded.

"I promise. I really hate that I lied to you again after everything we went through. I will tell you. It's just...not really mine to tell right now." She admitted, hoping she wasn't giving away too much.

"As long as you are going to tell me, then it's okay. Just don't make a habit of it." He hugged her. "Now I'm starving so let's go inside and have some dinner and then we can force Finn to watch a chick flick with us." He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Chapter Fourteen is finally here! Sorry for the long delay. Life got in my way. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't go into too much detail with Baby, It's Cold Outside because...well, I can't really say, but there will be another very similar scene. Feel free to watch Baby, It's Cold Outside instead of just reading the lyrics. It will make it a little less dry. :S The second song is "I'll Be Home For Christmas"- Bing Crosby. Also, if the lyrics are confusing you with the italic and bold and stuff, the italic is Kurt and later on Jenny. Bold is Blaine and Johnny, and the italic/bold together is both singing. Alright, I believe that is all. Happy reading and reviewing.**

Kurt wandered into the Warblers Common Room, expecting to see Blaine but he was nowhere to be found. He texted him.

_Okay Blaine, you urgently requested that I drive all the way to Dalton and meet you in the common room and you aren't even here._

He sat in a chair, looking at one of the textbooks that was let on the desk. Within minutes, Blaine burst into the room, setting down his little boombox.

"Hey you!" Kurt smiled. "What's this all about?" Kurt asked.

"Want to help me practice my song for the Christmas concert?" Blaine smiled, leaning his elbows on the desk.

"A request to sing? Of course I will help you." Kurt beamed, standing up to peck his cheek. Blaine teasingly moved away from him, pushing the play button on the boombox. Kurt smiled and started on his cue and Blaine leaned against the sofa and began singing too.

_I really can't stay_**- But baby it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_**- But baby it's cold outside**

_This evening has been_**-Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_**- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

_My mother will start to worry_**-Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_My father will be pacing the floor_**- Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_**- Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_Well maybe just half a drink more_**- Put some records on while I pour**

_The neighbours might think_**- Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_**- No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how_**- Your eyes are like starlight now**

_To break this spell_**- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_**- Mind if I move in closer?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_**- What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay_**- Baby don't hold out**

_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

_I simple must go_**- But Baby it's cold outside**

_The answer is no_**- But baby, it's cold outside**

_This welcome has been_**- How lucky that you dropped in**

_So nice and warm_**- Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious_**- Gosh, your lips look delicious**

_My brother will be there at the door_**- Waves upon a tropical shore**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_**- Ohhh your lips are delicious**

_Well maybe just a cigarette more_**- Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to get home_**- But, baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say, lend me your coat_**- It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_**- I thrill when you touch my hand**

_But don't you see_**- How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_**- Think of my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied_**- If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_**- Get over that hold out**

_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

Kurt leaned into Blaine, smiling from ear to ear as they sat on the couch together. He grinned back.

"You are going to nail it." Kurt said confidently, reaching for his hand.

"I wish I was singing it with you though." Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"I do too, but sometimes the world is just backwards. Maybe someday." Kurt reassured him. They both fell into silence, dreaming of the day when it would be the social norm for them to sing a love song together. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, humming the tune against his warm alabaster skin. Kurt smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying their precious alone time. Their comfortable silence extended through the minutes that ticked by. After awhile, Blaine's phone started ringing. He was about to ignore it when he saw the caller ID.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I have to get this. It's the director of the concert." He waited for Kurt to signal it was okay before he answered.

"Hello?" He answered. "I'm cancelled? Why?" He sat up straighter. His jaw dropped. "She has tonsillitis so you are just going to can me too?" Disbelief and a little bitterness peppered his words. He continued listening as Kurt rubbed his back sympathetically. "Well, I know I can't do it myself but I..." Blaine's eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Actually, there is a girl I know who would die to be in the concert." Blaine nodded at Kurt, who was shaking his head in utter horror. "Oh, don't worry about phoning her. I know she will be my new partner for the duet." Blaine finished the phone call and smiled innocently at Kurt.

"Jenny is going to kill you." Kurt's eyes were still wide. "She has terrible stage fright." Blaine disagreed.

"No she doesn't. She's okay when she has a partner. She'll be fine." He reasoned. Kurt furrowed his brow. Clearly he was missing something.

"What do you mean? How would you know she's okay with a partner?"

"I can't explain it until I give you something." Blaine got up and walked over to a cupboard, pulling out Kurt's gift, wrapped up with a bow on top. Kurt jumped up.

"Wait, wait! If we are giving Christmas gifts right now, you have to wait a sec, your gift is in my car!" He ran out of the room. A few minutes later he came back, carrying a very big parcel.

"Kurt...what on earth! There is no way my gift is anywhere near that awesome." Blaine said, self-consciously surveying his gift on the couch. It looked puny.

"It's okay. I promise you will like it." Kurt smiled. "Open it." Blaine hesitated before ripping the wrapping paper off the gift. His mouth fell open.

"You got me a conductor's music stand?" He asked, in awe of the gift. Kurt nodded.

"I heard from Jenny that you like to write music and I know you have a keyboard in your room, but you always use this piano because you don't have a music stand. Now you have an extra wide one so that you can spread out your music sheets." He smiled. "It also means you get to play for me sometime."

"Thank you Kurt. I love it!" To anyone else, the gift might seem ordinary, but Blaine was very passionate about his music and he really wanted to be able to work on it more often. Now he would be able to do it in his room. Blaine hugged his boyfriend tightly. "You are incredible." Kurt made a funny sound.

"Okay I had help." He finally admitted, laughing. "Jenny helped me pick it out the day we went to the mall to find outfits for the party next week." Blaine started laughing too.

"Alright then I confess too. Jenny helped me pick out your present too. Actually, it was also the day you two went to the mall. Right before you met her by Santa, I rounded the corner and hid in a store." Everything clicked for Kurt.

"It was you that that woman was talking about wasn't it? She was describing a guy and looking back, it would fit you to a 'T'." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded.

"That's why I know she's okay with duets. She was a little nervous at first, but once I started singing with her she was fine. She has a beautiful voice. I think Darcy thinks so too." Kurt perked up, totally forgetting about his present.

"Do you think Darcy likes Jenny?" He asked.

"I think so. Yeah, I mean he...Oh." Blaine suddenly remembered telling Darcy all about her habit of lying. "I may have screwed that one up." He made a face, telling Kurt about it.

"Blaine!" Kurt hit his arm. "You just created a ton more work."

"What do you mean? How do we even know if Jenny likes him?" Blaine defended himself. Kurt sighed.

"Oh please. I can tell. Every time she sees him, she gets really quiet and subtly checks him out when she thinks no one is looking."

"But you are always looking." Blaine continued.

"Precisely." Kurt smiled.

"We can talk about this in a minute, let me give you your present!" Blaine whined. He really wanted to see the look on Kurt's face.

"Okay!" Kurt would never say no to a present. Blaine handed it to him and he ripped the wrapping paper off in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my God! I have been eyeing this forever! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Kurt hugged him, starting to flip through the pages of the books, gushing about the fashion. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arm around him as he talked.

"Balenciaga, McQueen, Armani, Versace, Balmain, Sui, Lagerfeld, LaCroix...oh my" Kurt muttered, drooling over the pages as he flipped through them. Blaine smiled and looked at the pictures over his shoulder. A good half hour was spent as Kurt flipped through the books before the conversation turned back to setting up Darcy and Jenny. After hatching a plan, finally the conversation was exhausted and they sat in silence.

"Jenny's got a lot going on, doesn't she?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt tried not to give anything away.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, there is a reason she is always so serious, isn't there? Something intense that she doesn't like talking about to anyone?" Blaine was showing his intuitive side. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yes. You're right about that. I wish I could tell you." Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not yours to tell." He hugged Kurt.

"Just, keep trying to convince her to move in with me. That's all I want for Christmas." Kurt sighed. Something clicked in Blaine's head. _I want my brother home for Christmas._ Jenny's words echoed in his memory.

"I asked her what she wanted for Christmas." He started.

"And she said nothing?" Kurt interjected and Blaine nodded. "Shocker." Kurt gave a derisive snort.

"At first she said nothing, but after badgering her a bit more, she answered." Blaine informed him.

"Really?" Kurt sat up straighter. "What does she want?"

"She wants her brother to come home for Christmas, but she said he can't because he's working. Who works on Christmas? Santa Clause. That's who. No one else." Blaine couldn't understand it. Kurt sighed.

"Why couldn't she ask for a pair of Louboutin's? It would be so much easier." Kurt sounded disappointed. Blaine wasn't exactly sure what a 'Louboutin' was, but he knew it was expensive.

"It's that impossible? Where the hell is he?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but I'm going to try and get him home if it's the last thing I do." Kurt resolved. "Speaking of Jenny, I should phone her and let her know that I know what she was lying about earlier and let her off the hook." Kurt picked up his phone.

"Don't forget to tell her that she is singing a duet with me on Christmas Eve." Blaine grinned again.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be expecting her gratitude any time soon." Kurt laughed.

Later that night, Jenny was sitting on Kurt's bed, letting him pay with her hair- one of his favourite pass times, and something that usually calmed her down.

"I can't believe he just volunteered me to sing! I can't do it!" Jenny panicked.

"Oh honey, it will be fine. You are going to be great." Kurt tried to sooth her, running a brush through her hair for the thousandth time.

"Kurt, you saw what happened in the audition. I couldn't do it and then everyone started laughing at me." She played with the fringe on one of Kurt's throw pillows.

"Trust me. That will not happen again, and you won't be alone, which I hear works for you." Kurt smiled. "Blaine and I will make sure you blow everyone's ugly sport socks off." Jenny sighed.

"Maybe I should just take a leaf out of my father's book and get trashed before the concert." She joked darkly. Kurt stopped brushing her hair.

"That's not funny Jennifer." He sounded upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I would never do that." She apologized. Kurt went back to brushing her hair. Jenny's phone lit up beside her on the bed.

"It's my brother!" She snatched it up and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey big bro! Kurt is here." Jenny held up the phone.

"Hi Johnny!" Kurt blushed slightly, not expecting to be announced at all.

"Hey Kurt! It's been a long time, but your voice hasn't changed much." Johnny's gentle laugh filled the room.

"I see you still have that same idiotic laugh." Kurt smiled, throwing it back at him.

"You bet I do!" He laughed again. "Hey Jenny, I saw that video of you in the mall, carolling. Who knew an elf hat could look so fabulous!" Jenny's head snapped up.

"What video?" She panicked.

"Yeah it was taken from the crowd, obviously someone who knows you because you were tagged in it. Your voice was incredible!"

"How is that possible? The only people there that I knew were Blaine and..." The light bulb above her head went on. "Darcy!" She spat out his name.

"What? Who's Darcy? Do I need to kick some ass?" Johnny threatened.

"Nono!" Kurt interjected. "Blaine is a friend of my boyfriend's. It's okay!" He tried to diffuse the situation. After a few more tense minutes where Jenny said nothing, and Kurt tried to talk Johnny out of beating up Jenny's potential future boyfriend, Johnny changed the subject.

"Jenny, I actually wanted to talk to you privately. Kurt, would you mind giving us a minute?" He asked.

"Sure!" Kurt practically jumped off the bed. He knew Johnny received his email. There was no doubt about that considering the subject line was "ABOUT JENNY, EXTREMELY URGENT". He went upstairs, but sat at the top, he had to hear what was being said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jenny asked a few seconds later.

"Well, I have some bad news." Johnny's voice was quiet. "I really wanted to be home for Christmas, and I know how badly you wanted me to be home too, but I just can't make it happen, Tink." He felt terrible. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh." Jenny tried to hide her disappointment. "That's okay. I know how busy you are." Her voice cracked on the last syllable and she punched the pillow, disgusted with herself for letting him hear the tears she was holding back.

"But I know Kurt and his parents want you to stay with them for the holidays." Johnny tried to make it better.

"Yeah that will be really nice. There will be other holidays. I can see you then." She tried to think about anything else.

"I'm still sending you a present or two though." He said. Jenny shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

"No, it's okay. I really don't want anything." She sniffled.

"That's just too damn bad, isn't it? If I can't be there, I can at least make sure you get some presents and that you don't spend Christmas with that miserable drunk. You know how he gets on holidays." Jenny nodded and cleared her throat.

"I know how stubborn you are, so I'm not going to argue." She said helplessly.

"That's the spirit." He stated sarcastically. "You know what I want for Christmas?" He asked her.

"What?" Jenny asked. She was back to playing with the fringe on the pillow, although the enthusiasm was gone.

"I want to sing with you." He answered. Jenny took a deep breath.

"You mean...now?" She asked.

"Mhm." Johnny paused for a minute before starting to sing. Fresh tears flooded Jenny's eyes when she listened to what he was singing.

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**You can count on me**

**Please have snow, and mistletoe**

**And presents on the tree**

Finn opened the door. "Hey Kurt hmph-" Kurt's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh." Kurt hissed. He was crying too. Jenny started singing, harmonizing perfectly with her brother. Both boys stood at the top of the stairs, listening. Kurt's hand was still over Finn's mouth, both of them frozen.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love-light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_**Won't you please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents under the tree**_

_**For me**_

**Christmas Eve will find me**

_Where the love light gleams_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

After they stopped singing, Kurt kicked Finn out without even bothering to find out what it was he wanted. By now, both Jenny and Johnny were crying and not trying to hide it.

"Thank you, Tink." Johnny sniffled. "I have to go now, but I will phone you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun." Jenny wiped away her tears. They said their goodbyes and Kurt made his way down the stairs, his cheeks wet. Jenny looked up.

"He's not coming home." She stated, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kurt moved over to the bed to hug her. "But it's like he said: you will be spending Christmas here." He knew that she knew he was listening, so he didn't try to lie about it. Jenny smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. "I know Dad and Carole want you here. They wouldn't have it any other way." He insisted. Jenny nodded.

"Thank you, Kurt. I would really love spending Christmas here." They spent the rest of the night making plans for her to spend Christmas Eve at their house and talking about the party next week. By the end of the conversation, she was finally starting to feel a little bit better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit of a roller coaster ride. Thank you to Welshbabe88 for the song suggestion- it turned out to be exactly what I needed. Blaine and Kurt's song is Make You Feel My Love by Adele. Sorry to everyone who actually voted on the poll- I really appreciate it and was going to use one of those songs until I found this one. I hope you aren't too mad at me for that one. **

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked. He was helping him set up for the party, and he knew people would be showing up soon.

"Yeah?" Kurt was distracted, trying to set up the drinks and snacks and finish preparing.

"I want to tell you something." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt turned and faced him.

"Yessss?" Kurt smiled.

"Well, actually, I'm going to sing it. It's the only way I could figure out how to tell you." Blaine took his hands and started singing.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, picking his other hand up in his, slowing starting to dance with him. He rested his forehead against Kurt's as he sang.

_When the evening shadows _

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you _

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry _

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling _

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing _

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though the winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends _

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

When he finished singing, Kurt had the happiest smile on his face that Blaine had ever seen.

"That was beautiful." Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine looked sheepish.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." He told Kurt. Kurt leaned in and kissed him, letting it linger for a moment.

"Hey Blaine?" He asked.

"Yes?" Blaine was lost in Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in, kissing him again, this time letting his tongue tangle with Blaine's.

Blaine felt his stomach flip over and his heart start hammering. Even though he was in the middle of kissing the most amazing man in the world, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Look! Boy-on-boy PDA! Hot!" Santana sauntered in, one hand on her hip. Blaine and Kurt broke away from each other, both blushing and giving shy smiles as the rest of New Directions entered the room, followed by the Warblers, all of them cheering.

"Hi everyone." Kurt smiled, trying to get moving so that he could stop blushing. "Is everyone clear on the plan?" Everyone nodded and mumbled. "So my dad is in the neighbour's yard checking on the-" He heard the outside door open again. "the food on the barbeque and we are supposed to let him know when we are ready-Jenny! Hi! I didn't hear you come in!" Kurt hugged her and everyone greeted her warmly. Jenny looked around the room, her eyes travelling over to Darcy and lingering for a split second before moving on.

"I didn't realize there would be so many Warblers here." She commented casually.

"Well," Blaine started. "You can't just mention that you are going to a party with girls around Dalton without having a bunch of tag-alongs and the Warblers are the biggest tag-alongs." He winked at Kurt, who smiled back. Wes interjected his opinion from beside the Christmas tree.

"Don't worry Jenny, you will be seeing a lot more of us when you and D-" David jammed his elbow into Wes' ribcage. "Dave what the hell!" He doubled over, completely winded.

"Sorry. You were standing under the hitting plant." He pointed up to the big tacky fake plant that Carole had put up for the holidays.

"That's a poinsettia plant, you idiot!" Wes choked out.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that the poinsettia plant is the international symbol for happy holiday hitting." David continued. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered.

"And this is why they are my best friends." Kurt laughed. Brittany looks seriously at Wes.

"My mom has one of those plants, but it's a real one. Maybe the happy holiday hitting only happens under fake ones. You should find a real one to stand under, Wes." Everyone in the room gave Brittany a disbelieving stare as they so often did.

"Okay, well everyone there is a surprise in the back yard so let's all head out there." Kurt put his plan into action, giving Blaine a quick nod as he went to his post. It was difficult to keep everything straight. Everyone but Jenny knew about the surprise, but only Blaine and the Warbler's- minus Darcy knew about the plan, which was completely separate from the surprise. It was getting confusing, but Kurt had to pull it off. It would be monumental and he was sure to go down in history books or get an award or something.

"Oh, Jenny, Darcy I wanted to ask your opinions on something..." Kurt drew both of them over to the fireplace, making up some complete nonsense about wanting to redecorate the living room and paint it a very fashionable eggplant purple and moving all the furniture around.

"I'm not sure why you are asking me, I don't really know all that much about decorating and all that fashion stuff." Darcy's deep voice filled the room.

"Well, you see, I am trying to get Jenny to move in with me and I know her favourite colour is purple, but I also need to make sure the males in this house are happy, which is why I'm asking you." Kurt explained. Jenny sucked in her breath at the mention of moving in with Kurt. Darcy glanced at her, surprised by the news.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Everyone else was already outside and Kurt was doing a wonderful job at stalling Jenny and Darcy. When he was satisfied that there was no one else around, he took Darcy's jacket and placed it on top of Jenny's. With that, he disappeared out the door, texting Kurt to let him know that part was done. Kurt couldn't have timed things any better. After their conversation, they both headed for their coats at the same time. He stood just out of their view, but he could see them perfectly in the reflection of the mirror by the back door. He watched the almost comical awkwardness of them trying to reach for their jackets at the same time. He hoped what Blaine said about Darcy was right.

"Here." Darcy smiled, holding her coat so she could put it on." Kurt did a quick happy dance. Darcy was the perfect gentleman- exactly what Jenny needed.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled, blushing slightly as she shrugged into her coat as he helped her.

"It was really nice seeing you in the mall the other day, even if it was for a minute." Darcy started putting on his own coat as she put on her hat.

"It was really nice seeing you too. Your little sister is so sweet." She smiled.

"Thanks. She talks about you all the time." It didn't seem to phase him to admit that.

"Really? I only met her for a second." Jenny loved Lizzy even more.

"What can I say? You make an impression." A meaningful smile played on his lips as he opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Thanks. I think." Jenny wasn't sure how to take that. Kurt flew to the back door, needing to see what happened next, on the phone with Blaine as he updated him on the surprise outside.

"It was definitely a compliment." Jenny blushed, glad that it was dark outside. She was barely a step ahead of Darcy, but it was just far enough to slip on the patch of black ice on the side walk. She let out a gasp and a yelp as her foot slid out and she felt herself falling, bracing for the hard impact of pavement beneath her, but she never hit. Darcy's strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seriously concerned. Jenny nodded, overwhelmed by the amazing smell of his cologne.

"Mhm." She managed. As much as she tried, she couldn't help it. She was falling for him-literally. Kurt stood at the door, his mouth hanging open.

"Blaine I can't believe it. I can't fricking believe it. You have to thank Wes. His completely ridiculous idea of icing the sidewalk that had no chance of working actually worked! She fell and he caught her." Kurt was amazed. Wes' idea actually worked. He watched as Darcy helped Jenny up and they disappeared into the backyard, Darcy's hand on her back in a protective manner. He rushed out the backdoor.

Jenny looked around the yard. It was dark, all the trees lit up with twinkling lights.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, turning around on the spot to see if they were behind her. When she turned back, Darcy had disappeared too. "Okay...creepy. Hello?" She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Oh good, you are in position." Kurt smiled, walking up behind her.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" She asked nervously.

"Well, see, we have a little surprise for you. We are doing a mash-up." He announced.

"Of what songs?" None of it was making any sense to Jenny.

"Not of songs," He corrected. "of the Warblers and New Directions. This one is for you." He smiled, backing away, disappearing behind a large Douglas Fir at the back of the yard near a clearing with their fence behind it.

"I'm still confused. I-" Her words caught in her throat as everyone appeared in the little clearing and Rachel started singing, everyone else filling in the tune for the a Capella. Their voices blended so perfectly. It was an incredible mash-up of two totally different glee clubs with completely different strengths as everyone took their turns singing the lead.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

As the chorus began, Jenny's mouth fell open as fireworks exploded in the air from the other side of the fence, colouring the inky sky with red, blue, green and white and igniting the yard in a wash of beautiful flickering light, beginning again every time the chorus was sung.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_Your gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Jenny was completely lost for words by the end of the song. Everyone watched her reaction before finally, Quinn broke the silence by running over and hugging her, everyone else following suit.

"Jenny you really are amazing and we wanted to make sure you knew that." Kurt smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah. We want you to be part of New Directions. Even if you have stage fright, we want to help you work on that." Mercedes gave her a warm smile, completely changing her face from the usual scowl she gave Jenny. She knew it was because Mercedes understood now.

"New Directions isn't just about singing either. We are a family." Quinn smiled. "We are all outcasts in our own way. We've been through it all and we did it together. We will always be there for you to remind you of how amazing you are, just let it shine through." Jenny was still bordering on speechless. She had never received so much attention and love before.

"Thank you." She choked out. "All of this...all of you. You all mean so much to me. I can't believe you did all this just to tell me I'm amazing." She laughed. Mr. Hummel's head popped up from behind the fence.

"Did we get the fireworks on cue, Kurt?" He asked. Everyone laughed.

"You did great dad! And thank you Mr. Johnson for helping." Kurt thanked the neighbour, who clearly enjoyed getting to set off big bangs. Carole walked up from behind Jenny with a video camera in her hand.

"That was incredible." She was crying. "All of you kids are like my own." She joined in the group hug.

"I have an announcement to make!" Blaine's voice rose above everyone else to make himself heard. "Jenny will actually be performing with me on Christmas Eve. Everyone should be there to support her." The amount of noise that followed was deafening. From the sounds of it, they would all be there. Soon after, everyone headed back inside, it was getting cold out now that all the adrenaline had worn off. Darcy gently pulled Jenny out of the throng heading for the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Okay." She bit her lip.

"You really are amazing. It's funny. I have met you a few times now and I know that I don't really know you very well, but I know you're favourite colour is purple, you are not Blaine's sister, you might be moving in with Kurt if he has his way, and I know that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life." He tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing his lips to hers. Jenny melted, returning the kiss. She was so caught up that she couldn't even think, all she knew was that Darcy was kissing her, and that's all she cared about. From the window, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and the other Warblers and all of New Directions were cheering silently through the glass and dancing around, high-fiving each other. Mr. Hummel, who was still in the neighbour's yard happened to stick his head over the fence again. His eyes widened and he immediately ducked out of sight, setting off another firework to interrupt them. Jenny broke the kiss first, hearing the telltale whistle and bang of another firework. Burt peered through a crack in the fence to see what was happening. Darcy looked into her eyes as they sparkled with the light of the firework. Darcy slid his hand down to her arm and unknowingly touched a tender bruise. Jenny cleared her throat, reality crashing down on her.

"We should go back inside." She marched towards the door. Darcy could see the moment was over and followed her.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" He asked. Jenny kept walking.

"Nothing is wrong." She tried to ignore the fact that her heart was still hammering, her lips were tingling and her legs felt like they were made of rubber.

"It's pretty obvious that something is wrong. You need to tell me the truth." He used the wrong word, and Jenny whipped around.

"The truth? I guess you are just going to assume that I'm lying from now on because of what Blaine told you?" He couldn't stand the hurt look on her face.

"That's not what I meant. I just need to know how you are feeling." He amended.

"I can't do this Darcy. I can't be in a relationship. It's just not going to happen." She told him bluntly.

"Okay, so we can take it slowly. I'm a very patient person." He tried to reach for her hand. She pulled it away.

"Then you are going to be waiting for awhile. There is way too much going on in my life. I just can't let someone else in." She turned again and headed into the house. Inside, when everyone saw that things were going horribly wrong, they resorted to Plan B. Darcy stepped in the door right after Jenny.

"I've got mistletoe!" Blaine jumped out from behind the door, holding it above their heads, although really it was only above Jenny's because Darcy was so tall. Darcy shot Blaine a look. Jenny didn't bother taking off her coat, or with the mistletoe, choosing to completely ignore Blaine.

"I'm not really feeling very festive anymore, so I'm just going to go home and let everyone have a good time." She explained. "I'm sorry everyone. Thank you again for the amazing song. I really appreciate it and I love you all. I promise I will be in glee from now on." She avoided Darcy's gaze all together and ignored the protests, walking out the door. Kurt ran after her.

"Nice going you idiot." Wes smacked Darcy. "What the hell happened?"

Kurt ran after her, his coat back inside and completely forgotten.

"Jenny, wait!" He blocked her path.

"Kurt, please let me go." Jenny was obviously trying very hard to hold herself together. "You need to go back inside, it's freezing out." She ordered him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He can't find out about anything, Kurt. Who would want to date someone as screwed up as me? You know the answer to that. I'm just saving myself some hurt and saving him from having to deal with all the trouble. I can't let myself fall for him. I'm sorry. It's pretty obvious that you all worked very hard to get the two of us together and it almost worked, but reality is still reality. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off at a quick pace down the street without letting Kurt get a word in. He just stared as she walked down the street.

"Kurt!" Blaine called. "Come back inside. She's gone." Kurt sighed, walking back to the house.

**A/N: What does everyone think of the chapter? Let me know what you think, I'm also curious to hear responses about the Jenny/Darcy thing. Please let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: It's been a very long wait! I apologize, I've been sick for the passed month, and things have been crazy, but I finished it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you find it worth the wait! **

Jenny paced around Kurt's room, hot rollers in her hair, trying to focus on her breathing.

"Kurt, I can't do this I have to cancel." Jenny's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Okay." Kurt continued fishing through her make-up case.

"Really?" She stopped pacing and turned around, eyes wide, surprised at his answer.

"No. Now sit down. It's make-up time." He ordered. Jenny obeyed, wringing her hands in her lap. "Jenny, you will be fine, although I can barely hear you over your stomach growling. Did you eat anything at all today?" He asked.

"Of course not. There's no way I would be able to eat today and keep it down." Kurt let out a frustrated sigh at his best friend's lack of nutrition. Jenny started fidgeting.

"Oh my God, honey, calm down." He put down the make-up brush he was using and reached for his ipod. "Here, just close your eyes, listen and breathe." He told her. He was so glad he spent the money to get that mediation cd. Once she started to calm down, he was able to continue with her make-up, give her a manicure and style her hair. When he was finished, he slowly turned down the volume on his ipod and pulled out the earbuds, bringing her back to reality.

"Okay, open your eyes and look in the mirror." He instructed. Jenny opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Kurt, I look like I'm straight out of the 1940's!" She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and Kurt beamed.

"Now go put your dress on!" He shooed her out of the chair and into the bathroom where her dress was hanging and closed the door behind her.

"Kurt!" Blaine knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you both decent?" He called.

"Yep we are. Get your butt down here. You need to be styled!" Blaine mumbled something to someone behind him and started down the stairs as Kurt started packing up the make-up and hair things for Jenny.

"Hey you." Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a movement behind Blaine. "Darcy!" Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He couldn't help but think of poor unsuspecting Jenny in the bathroom.

"I figured it would be easier if I just carpooled with Blaine." He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. He also wanted to see Jenny and talk to her about the party, but Kurt and Blaine didn't need to know that.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Kurt muttered, pushing Blaine into the chair and starting to run his fingers through his thick, curly hair.

Jenny finished putting her beautiful vintage inspired high heels on and glanced at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile. She felt absolutely beautiful. Kurt had covered all the bruises on her arms and decollete with make-up so that her dress could be sleeveless. The dress itself was a gorgeous satin deep blue- the same colour as her eyes. It came to just above her knees. Jenny opened the bathroom door and skipped out with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you think?" She twirled around so Kurt could see every angle.

"You look incredible!" Kurt smiled. Both Blaine and Darcy- who was still unnoticed by Jenny could only stare.

"Jenny you look beautiful." Darcy finally chimed in from over by the stairs. Jenny instantly stiffened as her face fell, and she slowly turned around.

"Darcy." She didn't know what to say. "Hi."

"Hi." He said back. "Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" He asked, motioning to the stairs.

"Um...I guess so." She resigned. Darcy waited for Jenny to lead the way up the stairs, following her graceful but very high heels up each step. He closed the door behind him. Jenny turned around to face him, choosing not to look at him. Darcy cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I want to talk about the kiss." He stated.

"I already figured that out." Jenny crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm not going to apologize for the kiss." He informed her.

"Oh, really?" Jenny couldn't believe it. She was almost ready to turn around and go back downstairs.

"I'm not sorry for the kiss. I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did." He continued as he watched Jenny blush. "What I will apologize for is the timing. You and I barely know each other. I want to get to know you, if you will let me." He let the offer hang.

"Darcy..." Jenny tried to pull her thoughts together. Looking into his eyes was not an option. "It's not that I don't like you. You are right. I can't deny that but I can't be in a relationship. I can't let anyone else into my life."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't tell you without lying to you." Jenny stared at the floor. She knew he wouldn't want her to lie, so she thought she was safe.

"Jenny, I think I deserve a reason. If you think it's something horrible, just trust me, I've had my fair share. What is it? A jealous ex-boyfriend?" He tried to get her to open up with gentle prodding.

"You think you deserve a reason because we shared a kiss? I don't think so. Either way, Darcy, you need to just leave it alone. It's not something I can't talk about." Jenny's walls were definitely up.

"Who knows then? Kurt?" Darcy watched her reaction. Jenny didn't respond, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Jenny, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but I'm a very patient person and I don't give up easily. Somehow, I'll gain your trust." He reached for her hand. "I feel like I need to protect you and care for you. I just need to wait until you want to let me in." All Jenny wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything. She wished she could have one person in her life that she would be able to trust absolutely and not have that person be her gay best friend, but she resisted, deciding to end things quickly.

"I hate to sound like a bitch, but you will be waiting a very long time." Jenny pulled her hand out of his and pushed passed him, going back downstairs. Darcy sighed. He could see that the hard act was just another defence mechanism. One of her many protective layers. He needed to figure out a way to get passed it. The memory of her skipping out of the bathroom, smiling and happy flashed into his head. She was already beautiful, but with the look that was on her face then, he was glad he was the only straight man in the room, or he would have even more problems then Jenny shutting him out. Darcy sauntered into the living room, walking over to the tree and looking at all the decorations. He loved the Hummel-Hudson tree. It was so different from his own family tree. The Hummel-Hudson tree was full of decorations that took a lifetime to build up. There was no rhyme or reason to how they were placed, no order, just an explosion of so many ornaments that you could spend all day looking at them and still miss some. Every single ornament had a story. His family tree was always trimmed perfectly with a theme of silver and blue. His mother was a perfectionist that way.

After a few minutes, he felt certain that no one would walk in, so he took a little package out of his pocket and opened it. From inside, he pulled out a small silver star on a string. It had Jenny's name engraved on it. He hung it near the top of the tree and stood back to admire it.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Kurt walked into the living room, throwing Darcy's coat at him. He was also carrying a make-up case and an emergency costume repair kit.

"Ready!" Blaine walked into the living room, his hair slicked into a 40's style and wearing a nice suit and overcoat from the same era. Jenny was right behind them, pulling on her gloves, a beautiful navy coat covering her dress. She didn't acknowledge Darcy at all and was trying very hard not to show her nerves as she adjusted the grey hat on her head.

At the concert, Jenny paced the green room, waiting to either throw up or pass out.

"Jenny." Blaine walked up and put his hands on her upper arms. "You will be amazing. Try to relax and breathe." Blaine tried to help. Finn walked into the room.

"Hey Jenny, I wanted to talk to you about something." He walked over. He didn't wait for Jenny to answer. "Last week when you were on the phone with your brother and you guys were singing, I was standing at the top of the stairs with Kurt and I thought Johnny's voice sounded really familiar. Well I just figured it out! Your brother is-"

"Nononononono I can't deal with this right now!" Jenny sat down and put her head in her lap, trying to breathe and ignore Finn. She couldn't believe that so many people were figuring out her secrets. She didn't like it at all. She knew it would all come out soon, but she wanted her last few weeks of privacy to herself.

"Finn, why don't you go sit down, she's having some issues with nerves. You clearly aren't helping." Blaine started pushing him towards the door.

"But Johnny! He's-" Finn started.

"On the phone." Kurt finished, giving Finn a dirty look as he knelt in front of Jenny. "Honey, Johnny's on the phone. Talk to him." Jenny feebly raised her head and took the phone with shaking hands.

"Johnny you have perfect timing. I'm being forced to perform in a concert against my will, please tell Kurt that I can't do it." Jenny took a deep breath in, knowing Johnny wouldn't be on her side, but she had to try.

"I'm not going to do that. Once you get on stage, you will remember the thrill and the high you get. It will all be over before you want it to be." He tried to soothe her.

"You lie. I want it to be over with now and it hasn't even started." She said halfheartedly. She knew he was right and Johnny laughed.

"I know you will make me proud. Kurt has already promised to record the whole thing. I can't wait to see it. Which means you have to do it." Johnny knew that was the winning argument.

"Okay." Jenny sighed. "I will do it. But if I throw up on stage, I'm blaming you." Johnny laughed again.

"You won't throw up." He smiled. "Once you get out there you will be fine." Kurt interrupted.

"Jenny, you're up! Go!" Kurt grabbed the phone and pushed her all the way out the door and into the wing, standing behind her so she couldn't leave. Jenny's knees trembled as the curtains closed and crew members started pushing furniture onto the stage, arranging it into a cozy fireside scene.

"Courage, right?" Jenny asked Kurt.

"Courage." Kurt confirmed. With that, Jenny took a deep breathe and got into character, instantly transforming into a young woman from the 1940's, her poise and carriage were spot on. Quietly, she walked onto the stage, Blaine joined her from the opposite wing.

"You ready?" He asked, sitting on the couch in front of the mock fire, handing her a sherry glass with apple juice in it.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She took the glass, taking another deep breath and walking gracefully over to the fireplace, staring into the flames as the curtain rose and the house lights dimmed.

_I really can't stay_**- But baby it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_**- But baby it's cold outside**

Jenny turned into the stage and smiled as Blaine urged her to stay, walking towards her.

_This evening has been_**- Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_**- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Blaine reached for her hands and held them to his chest, starting to waltz with her.

_My mother will start to worry_**- Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_My father will be pacing the floor_**- Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_**- Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_Well maybe just half a drink more_**- Put some records on while I pour**

Jenny smiled and retrieved her sherry glass from the mantel on the fireplace, handing it to Blaine as she sat on the edge of the sofa, smoothing out her dress.

_The neighbours might think_**- Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_**- No cabs to be had out there**

Jenny stood and put her drink on the end table, walking over to the window and stared at the snow storm. Blaine moved up behind her and gently turned her around, tipping her chin up and staring into her eyes.

_I wish I knew how_**- Your eyes are like starlight**

_To break the spell_**- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_**- Mind if I move in closer?**

Jenny moved across the room, her hands on her hips, a playful smile on her lips. Blaine was right behind her, taking her hand and leading her back to the sofa.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_**- What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay_**- Baby don't hold out**

_**Ahhh, but baby it's cold outside**_

Jenny stood and walked behind the couch, heading for the door, just as Blaine hopped up to sit on the back of the sofa and trapped her in his arms.

_I simply must go_**- But baby, it's cold outside**

_The answer is no_**- But baby, it's cold outside**

_This welcome has been_**- How lucky that you dropped in**

Jenny broke free of his arms, smiling and wagging her finger as she continued towards the door. Blaine quickly refilled her sherry glass again and headed her off before she could leave, a grin on his face. Jenny smiled and accepted the drink.

_So nice and warm_**- Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious_**- Gosh, your lips look delicious**

Blaine ran a thumb along her bottom lip, moving in to kiss her as Jenny coyly pulled away, turning away from him.

_My brother will be there at the door_** Waves upon a tropical shore**

Blaine sneaked around in front of her as she turned to look back and managed a quick peck on her lips as she smiled and shook her head.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_**- Ohhh your lips are delicious**

_Well maybe just a cigarette more_**- Never such a blizzard before**

Blaine took her free hand and led her towards the audience, standing centre stage and started to dance with her again.

_I've got to go home_** But baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say, lend me your coat_**- It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_**- I thrill when you touch my hand**

Blaine took her drink from her and placed it on the end table again before rushing back to Jenny, taking her hands in his.

_But don't you see_**- How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_**- Think of my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied_**- If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_**- Get over that hold out**

_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

Jenny finished the song in Blaine's embrace, staring into his eyes. She could see why Kurt loved them so much. Everyone stood and started cheering and clapping. She could hear Burt Hummel screaming proudly, his voice louder than everyone else.

"That's my girl!" She broke apart from Blaine and smiled at him. Johnny was right. The thrill felt so amazing. Blaine couldn't help but smile as she curtsied and the room burst into applause for the favourite performance of the night. The New Directions were the loudest of all. Jenny turned to Blaine, ignoring the crowd for a moment.

"Thank you for making me do this." Jenny beamed and hugged him.

"Yeah, you just remember me when you're famous." Blaine smiled, leading her offstage towards Kurt who was hopping up and down, ready to explode with excitement, which is exactly what he did as soon as they got close enough.

"You two were incredible! You brought down the house!" Kurt said to both of them but he was looking at Jenny.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, "But none of it would have happened without everybody's favourite person." Jenny smiled, but it faded as she watched Darcy's retreating back slip out a side door.

"I'm not everybody's favourite person." She admitted, feeling terrible about Darcy and that she didn't give him a chance. Without another word, she walked away, and followed him out the door and into the street.

"Darcy?" She called after him. He turned around surprised to see her.

"You did amazing tonight. I'm really happy you got over your stage fright." He pushed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked. She was still high on adrenaline and wasn't thinking with caution. She decided to let it happen.

"I figured I was the last person you wanted to see tonight...again." He shrugged. Jenny rushed into her next thought.

"Have you ever had anything you just can't tell anybody? Even your best friend?...even your girlfriend? Something awful you would rather try and hide and forget?" Her breath rose in clouds in front of her and she shivered, although she was pretty sure it was from what she was about to do rather than the cold. Darcy took off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" He asked, pulling the jacket tightly around her slender shoulders. Jenny didn't answer. "Can we make a deal? If I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours? Then it's a completely level ground and we can be totally honest." He offered. He was surprised to hear himself offer his personal life up. No one at Dalton even knew. All he wanted to do was protect her and make her smile, so if this was the way to do it, hell, he would tell her everything. Jenny nodded.

"I guess that's fair." She looked into his eyes. "But I am scared that once you know everything, you will just walk away because it's too much to deal with." She admitted.

"How is that any different from being scared out of trying to make it work at all?" Darcy asked gently and it made Jenny smile. He was right.

"That's a valid point." She allowed Darcy to lead her over to a bench beside the theatre. "Okay, you go first." She reached for his hand. Darcy was momentarily thrown off by her making such a bold move.

"Well, it's big." He paused, trying to figure out how to go on. "When I was about thirteen, my younger brother, Colin, and I were playing around in the backyard. We were playing tackle football and he came at me with the ball. Naturally I tackled him. He fell on a wooden deck chair and it broke and splintered all over the place. Next thing I know he's screaming in pain and there was blood everywhere. A piece of the deck chair severed his spinal cord. He's paralysed from the waist down. Shortly after that, my parents shipped me off to Dalton so they could try and put their family back together along with their marriage. To this day, they still blame me, but things are getting better since Lizzie was born. She sort of represents my family healing itself and getting a new beginning. Anyway, that's my secret. I destroyed my family with a game of tackle football in the backyard." He squeezed her hand and turned his head to look at her.

"I'm so sorry. Your family shouldn't blame you for something you have no control over. That's terrible. Is your brother alright?"

"Yeah he's okay. He's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Colin will never be able to actually play football with a team-" Jenny interrupted him.

"Yes he can! Artie is on the football team! Darcy, you should get Colin to meet Artie!" Darcy smiled.

"You think that would be good?" He asked. "Maybe I should. Anything to help give him the life I took away." He exhaled, watching his breath puff out in thin white clouds.

"No, no. Don't go down that road.!" Jenny's voice suddenly got more urgent. "Darcy, what happened is not your fault. If you keep thinking like that, it will screw you up." Darcy looked at her again, trying to read her.

"You are speaking from experience." It wasn't a question. Jenny looked at their hands in her lap. She let out a long breath.

"Shortly after I was born, my mother got sick. When I was in the fifth grade, she died. My father has told me everyday since that it was my fault. I believed it." She didn't want to look at him, but she forced herself to look up. The look on his face was a mixture of incredulity and sympathy.

"That's awful. I'm really sorry. You know it's not your fault, right?" He asked, worried that she still blamed herself.

"Yes. Kurt made me realize that a few months ago. My life has been a bit happier since I figured that out." She smiled, leaning into his side.

"Do you ever miss her? Your mother?" Darcy asked after a few minutes, wrapping an arm around her.

"Not really. It sounds terrible to say, but she was sick my whole life. I never really knew her." She paused, deep in thought. "She knew too. Even when she was home, she just let it happen." Jenny momentarily forgot who she was talking to and let her guard down too far.

"Let what happen?" Darcy was confused. Jenny panicked, but knew she had to tell him. She had to give him the chance.

"I let you partially in, so I might as well let you all the way in." She looked into his eyes. "Can I trust you? You wont' tell anyone?" She realized just how little she trusted people outside of her very small circle.

"Of course you can trust me. I won't tell a soul. I just want to know the real you. Secrets and all." He watched as she analyzed what he said and made the decision to speak.

"My father doesn't just tell me I'm to blame for all of his problems. He sort of...well he takes it out on me physically too. He hits me." She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she didn't look at him. She was scared that he was going to walk away. There was a long moment of shocked silence.

"What? No. No, Jenny, he can't...how could he...but there would...bruises." He was having trouble keeping his composure. "There would be bruises." Jenny gave a sad laugh.

"That's all make-up and a magician named Kurt Hummel." Jenny smiled.

"You can't go back there. I won't let you. Now I know why Kurt wants you to move in so badly. You have to." Darcy squeezed her hand.

"I wish it was that simple." Jenny shook her head.

"How is it not that simple?" Darcy stood up and started pacing. He hated the idea of someone hurting Jenny. He couldn't keep his composure anymore. "That lowlife beats the crap out of you!" Jenny remained seated and told him about her job and all the responsibilities she had and how her brother was away and has no idea what's going on. Somewhere along the line, Darcy stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

"So where is your bother?" He asked, trying to hide his automatic dislike of him for leaving her alone.

"I'm pretty sure if I told you, you would dismiss everything I have been saying and call me a liar." She crinkled her nose, putting her hands in the pockets of Darcy's coat.

"There's only one way to find out, although so far, I'm still standing here and some of the things you've been saying are pretty outrageous." He put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. Jenny calculated her odds for a second but knew she was already in too deep.

"You know that talent show on tv?" She waited until he nodded.

"The one that produced people like Dixon, right?" He asked. Jenny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" His brow furrowed. He couldn't see anything comical in his question.

"You finished my story for me!" She let her laughter die, waiting to see what his reaction would be. "My brother is Dixon." For a moment, all he could do was blink.

"Dixon? Your brother?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Do you need proof?" She asked.

"No." Darcy sat down. "So your brother is a famous celebrity and left you behind in the dust?" He asked.

"No, not at all. He just wants me to finish school first before we make any decisions. When he comes back from his God Made Dixon tour, we are going to get an apartment. Then everything will be better."

"So what you are telling me is that you somehow manage to keep him out of the loop of your problems just like you do with everyone else." Darcy concluded.

"Yes." Jenny nodded. "It's easier now that he's halfway across the world." Darcy decided not to delve into an argument about that just yet. It sounded like he had a lot of time to try and argue the point.

"So now that I know everything- I'm presuming- and I'm still sitting here, fighting for a chance, will you give me one?" Jenny looked into his eyes, his gorgeous, pleading eyes and felt the last of her walls come down. She smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes. You can have a chance. I didn't mean to play so hard to get." She closed her eyes and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Jenny." They sat for a few minutes in silence with the snow falling softly around them.

"Best Christmas present ever." Jenny smiled, hugging him. "I'm not sure how you went from no chance in hell just a few hours ago to holding me on a park bench and knowing everything about me but I'm okay with it." Jenny laughed and Darcy did too.

"What can I say? I told you I wasn't going to give up." Kurt and his family walked out with Blaine right beside them, holding Jenny's coat.

"Uh oh, are we interrupting something?" Blaine grinned as Kurt did a double take.

"Yes, but that's okay." Jenny smiled, standing up and walking towards them, holding Darcy's hand the whole time. For a few minutes, the scene was quite comical. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, Kurt looked dumbfounded, Burt looked like he was ready to kill Darcy, Carolyn looked like she was going to cry, and Finn...well, Finn looked like Finn. Finally Kurt started talking.

"Do I get to hear all about this? Because I can't imagine how it happened." He asked, looking at them like they were some strange new fascinating thing.

"Yes, but only if you make some of your famous hot cocoa when we get home. Then I will tell you all about it." She bartered.

"Done!" Kurt agreed immediately.

"Will he be joining us?" Burt asked, although it sounded like he had a really hard time getting the words out.

"Yes he will." Jenny smiled. "Don't worry, Dad. He's the good guy."

"Oh this is perfect! I will make us all a little snack when we get home! I can't wait to hear the story!" Carolyn was beside herself.

"Oh good! I'm starving!" Jenny said as another painful wave of hunger pangs hit. Everyone started piling into the cars, and Blaine and Darcy were the last one's to get it. Blaine gave Darcy a quick high five.

"You rock!" He stated and got it. Darcy laughed.

**A/N: Did you enjoy the chapter? Noooo more secrets! Yayyy! Please let me know what you think! I'm very curious to know. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now to give myself a well deserved manicure after typing this up.**


	17. Chapter 17

My Missing Puzzle Piece

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely late chapter, but I really hope this makes up for it. Please let me know what you think! I will try to be a little quicker on the draw for the next chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen

The morning after Christmas day, Darcy rang the doorbell to Kurt's house. He knew Jenny was still there. Burt answered the door.

"Mr. Hummel, good morning!" Darcy smiled. Burt glared back. Darcy's smile didn't falter. "Is Jenny up yet?"

"Is she supposed to be?" Burt opened the door wider, allowing Darcy into the house.

"We are heading out for a bit and then we are coming back for a double date with Kurt and Blaine." He took off his coat and hung it up, kicking off his snowy shoes on the front mat.

"I see. Well if she's up, she is probably getting ready. Actually, I would like to talk to you for a minute." Burt walked into the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. He did.

"Oh, good morning Darcy!" Carolyn greeted him. "Coffee?" She asked, holding up the coffee pot.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He smiled. "Did you all have a god Christmas?" He asked, sipping on the fresh coffee that Carolyn handed him. Burt allowed the pleasantries to continue for a minute longer before he got down to business, asking Darcy to sit while he remained standing.

"So, you and Jenny..." Burt started. "You're an item now? That's pretty sudden." He leaned against the counter.

"It's very new, but I think we are going to be really good for each other." Darcy had to admit that he was a little intimidated, but he didn't show it.

"I see. So you don't really know each other very well. Darcy, Jenny is a really great kid. She seems tough on the outside but she's got a lot going on." Burt let that sink in.

"Mr. Hummel..." Darcy attempted.

"Seriously Darcy. She is like my own daughter. If you hurt her, I will break your neck." Burt stated as casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Burt!" Carolyn reprimanded him. He made no attempt to apologize. Darcy smiled. He wasn't the only one who wanted to protect Jenny.

"Mr. Hummel, I completely understand where you are coming from." He meant it. "I finally convinced Jenny to give me a chance. All I ask is that you do the same." Darcy tried to make a deal. Burt appeared to be thinking. There was a noise from the hall and Kurt and Jenny walked into the kitchen. Kurt was dressed casually in red skinny jeans and a blue fashion top and Jenny was wearing her glasses, her hair long and loose in a braid, jeans and a sweater, a leather motorcycle jacket covering her sweater.

"Darcy!" Jenny smiled, hugging him. "You're early." Kurt surveyed the scene.

"Oh no! Darcy just had the 'I-will-break-your-neck' talk!" Jenny stared at Burt and the at Darcy.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded.

"It's okay." Burt locked eyes with Darcy and nodded. "I think we reached an understanding." Darcy nodded back.

"Thank you, sir." Darcy wrapped his arm around Jenny.

"So what are you two up to this early?" Carolyn asked.

"We are going to go for breakfast and then do some shopping." Jenny smiled. Burt sipped his coffee.

"I see that gift card your brother got you is burning a hole in your pocket.

"Oh I'm just buying a few things." Jenny said. "We are going skating this afternoon and I need skates to go skating." Jenny took Darcy's coffee and took a tentative sip to taste it before taking a bigger sip. Finn stumbled into the room looking like Frankenstein.

"Coffee" He mumbled incoherently, barely awake. The doorbell rang again.

"Why are there so many people here first thing in the morning?" Burt asked, heading for the door.

"So what dd you get for Christmas Darcy?" Kurt asked, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, just a few video games and books, also a fresh supply of sheet music. What did you get?" He asked.

"I got my usual subscription to Vogue and some awesome tickets to a musical." Kurt beamed. Burt's voice came floating into the kitchen.

"Uh...Jenny, your brother sent you another present." Jenny got up and ambled to the front door, leaving the boys to talk. Darcy was in the middle of asking Finn what he got for Christmas when Jenny's voice broke up the conversation.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone went running to the open front door. By now, everyone was curious and they all went to see what it was.

There, in the middle of the driveway sat a 1965 black Mustang with white stripes on the hood and black leather interior. Jenny was sitting behind the wheel of the car, her mouth hanging open and her eyes lit up. Burt was standing in front of the car and he placed his hands gingerly on the hood. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"He's actually drooling." He commented. Jenny got out of the car, grinning at Burt before standing back to admire her car again. Suddenly, the smile slid off her face and was replaced by disgust and disbelief.

"No. Oh no. He didn't."

"What? What is it?" Burt hurriedly walked over to her. Jenny knelt beside her front tire, looking as if someone just threw paint on the Mona Lisa. Burt stopped in his tracks and nearly had another heart attack. For a moment all he could do was splutter. "Your...he...Johnny put... He...SPINNERS on a gorgeous 'Stang? He should be fricking shot at!" He sounded as disgusted as Jenny looked. She stood up.

"Wait. Johnny only did this to bug me. There is no way he would leave them like that. He knows I would hate it. No." Jenny thought for a minute. "I know!" She snapped her fingers and dove back into the front seat of the car, taking the key out of the ignition. She gout out and ran around to the trunk and popped it. Inside were four shiny classic rims. She gave Burt a triumphant smile as he started to breathe again.

"Thank God for that." Burt sighed. He patted her shoulder as everyone came down from the house to get a better look.

"Darcy, are you ready to go?" Jenny waved her keys with a huge smile. "I'll drive." Darcy was about to reply when Burt stepped in.

"No way. Honey you aren't getting in this car until I can change the rims and check it out for safety." Burt took the keys from her.

"But Dad!" Jenny looked crushed.

"No. I'm not sending you off in an unsafe car. Darcy can drive." his tone was final. Jenny sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She hugged him before saying goodbye and heading down the street to Darcy's car. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched them drive away.

"Well, I better get this over to the shop. She's going to want to drive it sooner rather than later." Burt headed for the front seat of the car. After he left there was another moment of silence.

"You know he just couldn't wait to get his hands on that car, right?" Kurt looked at Carolyn.

"Oh yeah." Carolyn agreed, heading back inside with her two sons.

Darcy swallowed his piece of toast and took a sip of coffee.

"I told my family about you at Christmas dinner last night." He said. Jenny looked up from her pancakes, surprised at the news.

"Really? Already?" She blushed. Darcy nodded.

"I couldn't wait." He smiled.

"What do they think of me? I'm scared to ask what you told them." Jenny swallowed a lump of pancake.

"I told them how awesome you are. Of course. My family thinks it's great but I can tell they are cautious because it's so new." He admitted.

"Aren't you still cautious?" She asked, looking over the brim of her coffee mug.

"Nope." He smiled. :I know how incredibly sudden this seems to everyone else, but it doesn't feel that way for me." He stated. "When I'm around you, I feel alive." He looked into her eyes. Jenny couldn't help but smile. "Are you still cautious." He returned the question.

"Nope." She smiled, repeating his answer. "I thought I would be. Given how much has happened in my life and how closed off from everyone I usually am, I'm surprised at myself. I think part of the reason I told you everything was because of the adrenaline I felt from getting over my stage fright. It was very reckless of me." She munched on a piece of toast.

"Do you regret telling me?" Darcy asked after a moment.

"Not at all." Jenny smiled. "Actually, it felt really good to get it all out. I'm glad you are so persistent." Jenny laughed.

"Me too!" Darcy joined in laughing. When they finished breakfast, Darcy paid and drove them to the mall.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt's house around noon to spend the afternoon with him. When he bounced down the stairs, Kurt was sitting on his bed, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled, flopping down on Kurt's bed, giving him a kiss.

"Hi." Kurt smiled. "How is your day going?" He leaned over so that he was being supported by Blaine. The smell of his cologne filled his nostrils and Kurt inhaled deeply. Blaine gave a weary smile.

"It's much better now that I'm here." Kurt looked up from his magazine.

"What do you mean? I mean, of course it is because I'm amazing, but what happened?" He put Vogue down so that Blaine had his full attention. Blaine shrugged and gave his most charming smile.

"It's nothing. Just family problems, but those don't really matter." He brushed his hand across Kurt's forehead to brush a stray piece of hair off his face.

"It does matter. To me it matters. What happened?" Kurt had an awful feeling that it had something to do with him. Blaine thought for a moment.

"Well, my father was being sort of a jerk this morning. He thought I should spend the day with them." Kurt thought about this for a moment.

"He wanted you to spend the day with the family or he _didn't_ want you to spend the day with me?" Blaine puffed out a breath, choosing not to answer. Kurt nodded. He knew his father wasn't exactly comfortable with Blaine's lifestyle and it became even more obvious when he had been over for a family dinner and his father didn't even look at Kurt.

"I don't care though." Blaine stated, smiling. "This is where I belong. If he has a problem with that, then he can deal with it." Kurt smiled back.

"Or I could kick his ass." Neither of them could keep a straight face and both burst out laughing.

"I would totally pay to see that." Blaine laughed. Kurt brought the serious tone back.

"It really doesn't bother you though? That he doesn't like me?" Kurt asked.

"No it doesn't. He doesn't need to like you. Does it bother you?" Blaine asked, worried that it was upsetting Kurt.

"Not at all. It's just one more person to add to a very long list. I know that it would bother me if my dad didn't like you though." Kurt admitted. Blaine entwined his fingers with his. He nodded.

"I would be worried if it didn't bother you. You guys have such an awesome relationship." Blaine pressed his lips to his forehead.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt broke the quiet.

"I have a question." He sat up a little straighter. "Why are we spending all this valuable time talking about our parents when we should really be talking about how incredibly handsome you are in that old Hollywood glamour sort of way." Kurt gave Blaine a huge smile. Blaine laughed.

"Really? Because I think we should be talking about you." He countered. They argued playfully for awhile longer. Presently, they both decided they were hungry and decided to fix some lunch to bring downstairs. Once they had decided on a movie to watch (Kurt's choice of A Star Is Born) they both sat down to lunch.

"Hey where is Jenny, anyway?" Blaine asked, realizing for the first time since he got there that she wasn't there.

"She's out with Darcy." Kurt managed after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "They will meet us later for our double date." He took another bite of his sandwich. Blaine nodded.

"Well I'm glad they are working out. I think he's perfect for her." Blaine stated.

"Completely. He's a gentleman and she needs that- not to mention that he managed to crack through that jaw-breaker shell she puts up in just a matter of weeks. It took me almost my whole life." Kurt sighed. "I wish I could tell you something but I promised I wouldn't." He blurted, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. "Forget I said that." He added.

"Well I can't forget it. You just said it. What do you want to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"I can't." Kurt shook his head.

"Is it about Jenny?" Blaine guessed.

"Shh the movie is starting." Kurt desperately tried to end the conversation and he thought Judy Garland would help him out.

"Is it that her father beats her?" Kurt choked on his sandwich and stared at him in disbelief.

"How on earth do you know that?" The movie was totally forgotten. Blaine shrugged.

"I can be observant." Blaine shifted in his seat as Kurt gaped at him, waiting for an explanation. "When we were at the mall shopping for your Christmas present, she wouldn't take off her jacket, When she finally did, she tried to subtly pull down her sweater sleeve. That's when I saw the bruises." He admitted. He flashed back to the bruises on her wrist, remembered how shocked he was.

"Okay, so how did you know it was her father?" Kurt asked.

"That part was easy. Simple deduction. She lives with her father. Her brother is off somewhere, and everybody wants her to move in here so badly. It didn't take a genius." Blaine snacked on the carrots on his plate. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you are so observant. Now I don't have to feel like I'm keeping secrets from you and I have someone to talk to." Kurt pulled the blanket up a bit more.

"You can talk to me about anything. Anything at all really." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I know. It just wasn't my secret to tell. I'm glad you understand that." Kurt smiled.

"Of course I do." He rubbed his palm along Kurt's arm as they both refocused on the movie.

A few hours later, Jenny and Darcy arrived home to pick up Kurt and Blaine for their double date. They must be downstairs. They quickly said hi to Burt, Carolyn and Finn and Rachel before opening the door to the stairs down to Kurt's room. Jenny headed down first.

"Kurt we are back!" She called, but halted as soon as she got a few steps down the stairs. "Oh my!" She laughed. "We will come back." Jenny started back up the stairs, pushing Darcy ahead of her. Kurt unlocked his lips from Blaine's, pushing him aside.

"No come back! It's okay!" Kurt blushed. Blaine wished they would come back later, but of course, now was good. Just inconvenient for him.

"Yeah come back, we were just finishing a movie." He lamely added, sitting up and running his hands through his hair, clearing his throat.

"Sure you were." Jenny smirked, walking down the rest of the stairs, Darcy right behind her. Kurt's blush deepened.

"How was breakfast and shopping?" Kurt asked, nonchalantly patting down his hair.

"It was great!" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah we even got Jenny a pair of skates. It should be interesting to see her skate. She didn't even know the difference between figure skates and hockey skates." Darcy teased, tugging on her braid. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows figure skates are the pretty ones. Anyway if you can't skate Jenny, you can just sit with me." Kurt smiled.

"You will be skating too Kurt." Blaine reminded him.

"Uh huh." Kurt sceptically agreed. Jenny decided they should get going before an argument ensued.

Later on at the rink, Kurt sat stubbornly on the bench in the penalty box, his unused skates lying listless on the floor.

"Come on Kurt, it will be fun!" Blaine smiled, lacing up his own skates.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kurt gave him a look. He turned to watch Jenny trying to lace up her own skates and how difficult she made it look.

"Are you scared of looking ridiculous?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave him another withering look.

"Well I wasn't." He snapped. "Look, my feet are much better on land- not strapped to a tiny thin blade and forced onto a sheet of ice." He sighed, trying not to bring Blaine down. He just didn't want to skate. "I promise I will have fun watching you." Kurt looked over at Jenny again, who was now having her skates laced by Darcy.

"Well I'm sorry Kurt, but I don't think that's going to fly with Jenny. If you won't do it for me, I know there is only one other person who can persuade you." His thinly veiled threat to disturb Jenny's fun worked. Kurt heaved another big sigh.

"Alright. Alright. I will go skating, but I'm telling you, I'm terrible." Kurt warned.

"That's okay, so am I. That's part of the fun of it. And Jenny isn't any good either. She's never been on skates at all." Blaine gave his most charming smile. "Thank you Kurt." He kissed his cheek. "It means a lot to me." Kurt felt his ennui melting away. He couldn't stay annoyed with Blaine for very long and couldn't help but smile. He bent down to start putting his skates on.

"Okay Kurt, Blaine, we will see you on the ice." Darcy said as he held up Jenny, who was having trouble just walking on her skates.

After a few minutes, the two pairs were both on the ice. Darcy was skating backwards in front of Jenny, practically pulling her along as she struggled to figure out the mechanics of skating, Blaine and Kurt clinging to each other and trying to get their ice legs together.

"You are doing great." Darcy smiled, letting go of Jenny's arms and letting her propel herself forward.

"Well there is no need to lie." Jenny laughed, wobbling back and forth as she made her way closer to him. "Actually I think I am getting the hang of this." She attempted to improver her technique but after skating a short distance, her skate caught on a chewed piece of ice and she lurched forward into Darcy's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked, smiling, but definitely concerned. Jenny grinned.

"As much as I love skating, so far this is my favourite part." She leaned into him and kissed him.

"Oh come on, get a room you two! Foul! Or...whatever the term is! One of you sits in the penalty box!" Blaine shuffled his way along the ice, finally getting the hang of skating while Kurt held on tightly to the back of his coat and was pulled along behind him.

"Yeah! Careful, it's cold in here, your tongue's might stick together." Kurt teased.

"Says the two guys who were full on making out when we got back to the house." Jenny shot back, sticking her tongue out at Kurt. Blaine and Kurt both admitted defeat and went back to figuring out how to get moving.

After a little while, everyone was getting better at skating, even Kurt, although he still clung to Blaine's coat tails. Jenny improved so much that she could actually skate beside Darcy instead of having him spot her in case she fell, although her arms were still spread wide as she clumsily made her way around.

"Hey Bennet!" The four skaters turned around. Darcy smiled.

"Hey!" He waved. He turned to the others. "That's a friend of mine from hockey. Is it okay if I go say hi?" Darcy asked Jenny. If they weren't on a date, he wouldn't hesitate to say hi.

"No of course, go talk to him. I'm sure we will still be here when you get back- if only because we can't skate fast enough to leave without you." Jenny laughed as Darcy gave her a kiss and skated off to his friend. Jenny took Kurt's hand and Blaine skated a little ahead.

"Jenny, do you think we should make a musical of this adventure? What do you think? Skatin' in the Rink?" Kurt suggested.

"Hmm, I don't think it will fly. What about Fiddler on the Ice?" Jenny pondered.

"Hmm, no, my hands are too delicate for the fiddle. What about Jenny Get Your Skates?" Kurt put in, making Jenny laugh. Blaine turned and skated backwards.

"And you call yourselves creative." He laughed. They all laughed.

"Okay smartypants, what would you call it?" Kurt challenged.

"Well that's easy." Blaine smiled. "I would call it-" He yelped and rocked backwards on his skates, falling and sliding a few feet on his back.

"Yeah I do miss hockey a lot. Maybe once I graduate I will come back to it." Darcy's friend was imploring him to come back to the team. "It's just so hard for me when I'm going to Dalton."

"Come on I know the guys would love to have you back. They miss their MVP." Darcy sighed.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Darcy shrugged.

"Is it your girlfriend over there? Does she have you on that tight of a leash?" His friend grinned. "She is pretty hot." He made the sound of a whip cracking. Darcy tried not to show his annoyance, since that's exactly when his friend wanted.

"No, she's great. I told you, it's Dalton. It's too far from the rink and the course load is too-"

"BLAINE I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BREAKS ARE!" Darcy heard Jenny yell, then he heard a cacophony of screeches and the sound of skates skimming the ice. He turned just in time to see Jenny and Kurt tumbling head over heels over Blaine who was already down on the ice right in front of them. Darcy jumped back onto the ice and speed skated over to them, stopped a foot away from the mound of skates and limbs, showering them with ice.

"Are you all alright?" Darcy asked, starting to pick them apart. He was most concerned about Jenny, but of course it extended to his friends. None of them could answer him, they were too busy laughing. It was contagious and Darcy started laughing too. "What? I can't leave the ice for two minutes without you guys falling to pieces?" He hauled them one by one to their feet.

"I think it's time for some hot chocolate." Jenny wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and held onto Darcy's proffered arm.


	18. Chapter 18

My Missing Puzzle Piece

Chapter 18

Kurt walked back into McKinley High for the first time since before Christmas and felt his spirits lift. He was excited for the glee club to get together again. The only person from New Directions that he had seen since the concert on Christmas Eve was Jenny and by New Year's Eve, she was back to working long nights at the restaurant where she waited tables. He barely saw her for the last week before school. Kurt had to admit that he was going stir crazy and ready to get back to school. He was mulling over these thoughts when a huge shadow drifted in front of his path.

"Hey Hummel. Merry Christmas." Karofsky pushed Kurt effortlessly into the wall. "Did you spend the whole holiday banging your new brother in the privacy of your room?" Karofsky leered. Kurt struggled to hold it together and make it seem like hitting the wall that hard barely hurt him.

"Yes that's very mature. I'm sure you spent the whole holiday in denial about who you are and-" Karofsky had him in a headlock and Kurt's air supply was cut off.

"Don't you ever lie like that again Hummel. I know you told your little besty but I swear if you ever tell anyone about that I'll kill you." Karosfsky growled in Kurt's ear and Kurt choked for air. At that moment, Finn rounded the corner and dropped his schoolbooks in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" He ran at Karofsky, throwing himself onto him to free Kurt. It worked. Karofsky let go of Kurt so he could throw a punch at Finn. Kurt scrambled to get out of the way, gasping for air. People came running, hearing the commotion from two very large football players slamming each other into lockers and throwing fists at each others faces. Other football players joined in the fray, some on the side of Karofsky, some on the side of Finn and before anyone realized it, there was a full out brawl in the middle of the hallway. An army of teachers flooded the hall and were grabbing football players, trying to break up the fight. It took several minutes, but eventually, the fighting stopped and the hallway was quiet, but there were a lot of dirty threatening looks being sent in every direction.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Schuester huffed, trying to catch his breath. He had to work hard to separate Finn and Karofsky. Silence was his only answer.

"Anyone care to answer that?" Coach Bieste asked. No one was talking. Kurt could only stare on, afraid to say anything. Jenny walked through the door at that precise moment and her step faltered as she walked up beside Kurt.

"Hey." She placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and he jumped about a mile in the air. "What happened?" Jenny asked, concerned for him. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He half whispered and turned, making a beeline through the other end of the hall, head down. Jenny watched him go, worried about him. She would have to catch up with him later. She was almost late for class. She watched for another minute until the entire football team got hauled into the principal's office and then made her way to her locker, then to class.

Burt Hummel was halfway out of the shower when he got the call from the principal's secretary at McKinley High. Carole was already at work and couldn't take off, so Burt was enlisted the task of picking up Finn. He walked into the principal's office and had to do a double take before he recognized Finn under all the bruises and cuts.

"Does somebody want to explain to me what's going on here?" He held up his hands in question.

"No one is talking. Otherwise, we may have been able to work something out, but since this is the case, all students involved are receiving a suspension." Principal Figgins explained. "Mr. Schuester and the other teachers were called in to break up a fight between the football team and your stepson happened to be one of the big instigators. His suspension is twi days. We will not tolerate fighting at this school, Mr. Hummel."

Burt looked incredulously at Finn, and then back to Figgins, and around to all the other teachers, pleading for someone to contradict what Figgins said.

"Finn, is this true? Did you start the fight?" Burt asked, staring at Finn, who refused to look up from his hands. After a few minutes of discussion in the office, Burt and Finn left, not talking, just heading for the car. Finn didn't say a word until they got home and he dumped his bag at the front door.

"I just don't know what got into you, Finn." Burt shook his head. "You aren't like that." He sat down on the couch.

"I did it for a good reason." Finn said quietly. Burt looked pained.

"You are going to have to help me out, son. I can't see any possible scenario where fighting is for a good reason." He rubbed his face, exhausted by the morning.

"He was hurting Kurt."

Suddenly Burt was wide away.

"Who was hurting Kurt?" He motioned for Finn to sit down.

"His name is David Karofsky. I don't know the whole thing but when I walked in, he had Kurt in a headlock and he could barely breathe. He was threatening to kill him." Finn looked down at his hands again. "That's why I started it. I needed to protect Kurt." Finn knew Burt would be pissed, but the way he saw it, he either told Burt now, or waited for the wrath of his mother. He chose the less scary option.

"He..." Burt took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to control his anger. "Why didn't you tell this to the principal?" He was rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Because Karofsky was there. It would have made it worse for Kurt." Finn chanced a glance at his step-father.

"Worse for Kurt." Burt repeated. "I'll show that kid worse." Burt jumped up, heading for the door, grabbing his car keys.

"No, Burt, don't!" Finn pleaded. "I don't know what to do right now, but fighting doesn't work. I just tried it remember? You doing it would be even worse for him."

"I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to tell Figgins what the hell is going on in his school, and I'm going to demand that this Karofsky kid's parents are called." Finn was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe you should wait until you get the chance to talk to Kurt about all this. There has to be a reason he hasn't told you any of this before. It's clearly not a one time thing." Finn tried to reason with him. Burt stood silently, thinking. After a moment he sighed, pulling his baseball cap off and rubbing his forehead before putting it back on.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. I need to talk to him and figure out why he hasn't been talking to me."

Kurt managed to avoid Jenny all day. After what Karofsky did, he was scared to talk to her. There was just one thing left between now and the safety of his home, and that was glee club. He was sure to see Jenny then and he didn't know how he was going to get out of that one. He decided to arrive late, so that everyone would already be in there before him, which meant that he could go sit anywhere but beside Jenny. The only problem was, the club was half empty with all the football players gone home on suspension. All of the other chairs were stacked up in a corner, so the only seat left, was beside Jenny.

"Hi." She whispered as he sat down. "Are you okay? You've been avoiding me all day." She squeezed his hand, which he promptly pulled closer to his body and away from her.

"I'm fine." He nodded, looking away from her. He pretended to be extra absorbed in what Mr. Schuester was saying, but in reality, he couldn't focus on a single word. He could feel Jenny watching him. The class passed by at lightening speed and soon, everyone was packing up to go. Kurt grabbed his bag and headed for the door, trying to get away from her.

"Kurt." Jenny followed him through the hallway and out to the parking lot. "Kurt, stop and talk to me. What's going on?"

"Jenny I'm fine okay? I was just a little shaken up by that fight." He threw his bag into the backseat of his car."Oh, and thank you for telling Blaine. He's been flooding me with text messages all day."

"Kurt, I noticed Karofsky and Finn were fighting. I don't think I need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that Karofsky did something to you. What happened?" Kurt's stomach tied in knots and the mention of his name.

"Nothing happened. I just happened to be there when the fight broke out. I don't know how it started." He lied, getting into his car.

"Kurt don't lie to me. You are terrible at it."

"You would know." Kurt drove off, leaving her standing there, open mouthed and in shock. He immediately felt terrible for saying that and all he wanted to do was drive back and apologize and take it back, but fear kept him in check. Suddenly he understood why Jenny kept her secrets for so long. She was too scared. The feeling of relief washed over him as he pulled into the driveway and saw the welcome lights shining from the house. He walked in and threw his bag down.

"Hi Dad, hi Carole, hi Finn." Kurt headed straight for the stairs.

"Kurt. Come into the living room please." His father's voice called him. When he walked into the living room, Burt, Carole and Finn- albeit bruised and swollen were sitting around the room, waiting for him with very serious expressions. He knew what was coming and had held up hope until now that Finn wouldn't say anything. His stomach dropped out and he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one.


	19. Chapter 19

My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Wow! Okay so superbly loooong pause in the writing process. Not for lack of anything to write, but life got busy- working full time and headed back to school. Nevertheless, I enjoyed getting back to this and I never had the intention of leaving you all hanging for so long. I am truly sorry about that. I hope you can all forgive me. I tried to make this a really good one for you. I have to say, I reread a lot of the reviews and it really pepped me up and kept me going so thank you all so much. Without further ado- I give you chapter 19!**

Jenny slammed her locker door and jumped when Kurt's face appeared as she closed the door.

"Kurt! Where have you been? I have been trying to find you all day!" She didn't miss the exhausted look on his face. His skin was pale and there were deep purple bags under his eyes.

"I needed to talk to you in person." He said quietly. Jenny waited for more. "First of all, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. It was uncalled for and I only said it because I was scared." He hugged himself.

"Don't even worry about it. It's already forgotten. What were you scared of?" She asked, touching his arm soothingly. Kurt didn't answer for a long moment, and Jenny was starting to think he wouldn't answer at all.

"It's gotten worse Jenny." Kurt stated. "I can't handle it anymore. I'm terrified all the time." He admitted, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Oh Kurt." Jenny hugged him. "It will get better. I promise you." She rubbed his back.

"I don't get it. How can someone in your...situation who gets bullied on a regular basis keep such a strong outlook for me. I'm not as strong as you. You've been dealing with this for so long. I have no idea how you cope because I can't."

"I didn't start coping until I found you again. Kurt you have me. I will always be here for you." She looked into his eyes, but Kurt looked away. She was making it harder for him to keep talking. "It will be better soon." she added, misreading his reaction.

"You're right." Kurt took a deep breath. "It will be better soon." Once again, Jenny found herself waiting for the explanation. "I'm transferring to Dalton. Tomorrow." Jenny felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water down her back. For a long time, all she could do was stammer.

"Kurt..." she tried. "You..." She pulled herself together. "You can't run away from this. We have to fix it." Her deep blue eyes grew stormy with anger at Karofsky.

"Jenny, there is no fixing it. You of all people should know that." He shrugged.

"No. Karofsky is different. He can be helped." They both mindlessly started walking towards the cafeteria where most of the school was congregated for lunch.

"Well until he's helped, I can't be in this school anymore. He'll kill me." Kurt hated upsetting Jenny, but he knew she could look after herself. Without warning, an apple whipped through the crowded cafeteria and smashed into Kurt's head.

"Hey Hummel, don't forget; an apple a day keeps the doctor away...unless you're a fag. Then nothing can help you." Kurt turned to leave, tears welling up in his eyes, but half way to the door, he realized Jenny wasn't with him. He turned and watched Jenny as she parted the crowd, headed straight for Karofsky. Kurt bit his lip nervously. She was about five feet away from him now and showed no signs of slowing down. Kurt blinked and had visions of her throwing a punch. He blinked again and saw that somehow she had her hands on a lunch tray and within seconds, the tray was in Karofsky's face. It hit with such a force that she may as well have punched him. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Careful Karosfky. You are starting to be too interested. Don't boys like to push people around when they like each other? People might start to figure it out." She dropped the tray and a plate full of french fries and gravy slid down his face, purple with rage. He whirled around and grabbed his plate of food, intending to throw it at Jenny, but she pushed him with all her might, making the plate fly out of his hand and hit Quinn instead. Without much more warning, the entire cafeteria was a battlefield of flying food. Through the war being raged, Karofsky and Jenny continued to glare at each other, paying no attention to the food flying around them. After a few minutes, Jenny broke the trance and made her way up onto a table, whistling to get the room quiet.

"This is a peace rally. Who here has been bullied?" She asked. Almost everyone raised their hand, including herself. She looked around at all the raised hands and faces. "Who actually _wants_ to be bullied?" All of the hands went down. "Then let's end it right now! Let's all be there for each other." The room nodded, but they weren't completely sold. "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to walk down the hall without being tripped, have our books thrown across the room, or be pushed into a locker? How about being made fun of for the way we look- or for being just a little bit different than everybody else." She paused, the nodding was more vigourous now. "Well, what about being picked on because you have the guts to stand up and be yourself in a school full of people who are scared to live life the way they were born to live it?" There was a charged silence in the room. "Who here thinks Kurt is a nice guy, or a funny guy, or just someone that can always make you smile?" Almost all hands went up again. Jenny stomped her foot in frustration. "Then _why_ are we letting him get bullied to the point where he wants to transfer out of this school? I don't know about you but I can't live with that. If you hate bullying, then why aren't you doing anything to make it any better for people who are being bullied. It's bullying by neglect." A lot of eyes widened. "So." She paused. "Does anyone in this room want to help end bullying at this school? Because I sure as hell do." This time the room cheered. "Karofsky, there is one of you, and many, many, more of us. So if you even go near Kurt, it won't be good for you." She glared at him and the crowd cheered louder. He looked around at the crowd nervously. Jenny opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly she was yanked down from the table.

"Let's go Ghandi." Sue Sylvester parted the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"To fast and pretend it will make a difference."

A few minutes later, Jenny found herself sitting in the principals office, surrounded by teachers and Principal Figgins.

"Miss Steele, why did you start the food fight?" Figgins asked.

"And the 'I Had a Dream' speech." Sue added.

"Because I was angry." Jenny stated. "Did you know Kurt is transferring out because he's being bullied? That's what the fight between the football players was about the other day. Way to lift the suspension by the way. Good to know you really stick to your guns when the heat is on." She snapped at Figgins, who's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

"Jenny, take it easy." Mr. Schuester squeezed her shoulder, trying to warn her. She shrugged him off.

"The point is, Figgins, that bullying is rampant in your school and since you won't do anything to stop it, it's up to me." She shot to her feet, palms flat on his desk.

"Hey kid, you need to calm down." Bieste tried to help.

"Why are you all so indifferent to this? I thought teachers were supposed to care about what happens to their students- or do the rules not apply because the student being tormented is gay and the football team's fathers are lining your pockets with money?" She seethed, leaning over the desk. The room was silent. Finally Figgins cleared his throat.

"Miss Steele, I think we will have this conversation another time when you have calmed down. You have a three day suspension to do so." Jenny slammed her fists on the desk and started pacing the floor, the blood pounding in her ears. Principal Figgins continued. "You will wait here until your father arrives." Jenny felt like she hit a wall, hoping she heard wrong as all the blood drained from her face. She turned around.

"My father? No. I can just drive myself home. Call him and tell him to forget it." Mr. Schuester was just as alarmed.

"Principal Figgins, I will drive her home. Really, it's no big deal."

"He needs to know what's happened today. He is coming." His tone suggested the end of the conversation. Jenny sank into the couch, looking very small and scared.

People were milling around in the halls after lunch, still picking food from their hair and clothes when Figgins' office door opened. Jenny, pale as the walls, stepped into the hall with her father, who had a vice grip on her arm. Everyone watched as her father steered her out of the building, looking furious.

"Oh snap. Someone's in trouble." Santana smiled. "Totally worth it. We should be in pre-cal right now." She turned to Britney.

"I'm in pre-cal?"

"Darcy!" Kurt breathed into the phone. "It's Kurt. Have you heard from Jenny at all?" He waited for the answer, hoping it was a yes.

"No actually. She hasn't been answering her phone all night. Blaine told me what happened in the cafeteria. Do you think she might be at work?"

"Well her father picked her up so I'm guessing she probably didn't make it to work. Besides, I've been trying to reach her since school let out and she doesn't start work until eight. I haven't heard from her at all and it's after ten now.

"What? They let that dead-beat scumbag pick her up? I didn't know that!" Darcy sounded furious, something Kurt hadn't heard from him before.

"I heard he was pretty pissed too." Kurt bit his lip, pacing his bedroom.

"I'm just getting in my car. Why don't you keep trying to get in touch with her. Maybe she will answer soon." Darcy was already in his car and pulling out of his driveway.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kurt stopped pacing.

"I'm going over there Kurt! If she's in trouble I need to get her out of there!" Darcy sped up a little.

"Are you for real?" Kurt yelled into the phone. "This prick is not going to go down without a fight. I'm going to talk to my dad." Kurt decided.

"Alright, let me know if you hear from her."

"Fine but DON'T go over there! Come here instead!" They hung up.

Kurt ran up the stairs and into the living room where his parents were watching a movie.

"Daddy." Kurt practically cried. It made both of them turn around.

"Kurt, what is it? What's wrong?" Burt asked, pausing the movie.

"I think Jenny is in trouble. She got suspended from school today, they called him to pick her up and I haven't been able to reach her all night. I would have heard from her by now Dad." Kurt felt his eyes burning with tears. Burt was on his feet.

"I'm going to go over there." he was already putting on his boots.

"Burt be careful." Carolyn warned.

"Mr. Schuester lives in her building, he can help you. He gave the glee club his cell number, I will go phone him." Kurt ran downstairs and ripped apart his room, looking for his phone number. After minutes of searching, he finally found it and dialed it, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey, this is Will Schuester, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I will most likely get back to you."

"Son of a-!" Kurt hung up and ran up the stairs, phone still in hand. "Dad he's not answering!"

"Then I will phone the police on the way there. If he's hurt her he won't get away with it. He kissed them both and left. Carolyn put her arms around Kurt and pulled him close.

"She's going to be okay Kurt." She kissed his forehead. Finn walked down the stairs from his attic bedroom. He stopped on the stairs when he saw how scared his mother and brother looked.

"What's going on?"

Burt called the police on the way to Jenny's apartment, and they were happy to send a squad car to meet him. In minutes, they were knocking on the door.

"Mr. Steele, it's the police. Open up!" Burt reluctantly stood behind the police, but if it meant getting Jenny out safely, he would do it. After knocking again, there was some incoherent angry rumbling inside and the door finally cracked open.

"What the hell do you want?" Jenny's father glared at the police.

"Sir,we have reason to believe that you have harmed your daughter and we need to see that she is alright." One of the men stated. He laughed in their face. Burt could smell the alcohol on his breath from behind the policemen.

"That little bitch. I don't give a shit what happens to her. She's cost me so much."

"Sir, we need to speak to your daughter." The cop stated again.

"Well you can't!" He roared, muttering some choice words about police minding their own business under his breath.

"Why can't we speak to her?"

"Because she isn't here. She left with that self-righteous teacher of hers." Burt put two and two together.

"That's Mr. Schuester, he's her Spanish teacher and glee coach. He lives in the building." He couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"Sir, do you know where this teacher lives?"

Jenny's father glared at the police one last time before slamming the door in their face with a resounding bang. The first policeman knocked more impatiently again on the door. Burt had an idea.

"I'm going to go look at the buzzboard at the entrance! That will have his apartment number." He didn't wait for a response before he took off down the hallway and down the stairs. He wasn't about to wait for the elevator. Less then a minute later he was skidding to a halt in front of the board of tenants in the entrance. He could hear the police heading down the stairs behind him. He met them at the bottom of the stairs on his way back up.

"Found it." He stated, running back up, glad that Kurt wasn't there or he would be getting on his case for getting so worked up after his heart attack. A moment later, they were all standing in front of Mr. Schuester's door and Burt knocked.

"Just a minute" Came a faint response from behind the door. There was a little bit of scrambling behind the door and then it opened a crack to reveal a shock of curly dirty blond hair and two eyes. Mr. Schuester threw the door open.

"Burt! I'm so glad to see you! Jenny is here. I didn't know what else to do." He eyed the policemen.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Burt pushed into the room and started moving from room to room looking for Jenny. He found her in the living room; a blanket around her shoulders and a big dark bruise already blooming around her eye. He couldn't believe how small and fragile she looked.

"Jenny" he whispered, kneeling in front of her and wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay now. We are here and you are never going to go back in that apartment again."

Jenny was so glad Burt found her. There was only one face she would hope to see other than Burt's in that moment and that was her brother's.

"I'm sorry Dad. You shouldn't be this worked up. I'm okay I promise." Jenny tried to reassure him, hugging him the best she could and trying to ignore her aching body.

"Don't apologise, honey. None of this is your fault. You're father is a bully and he won't hurt you anymore." Jenny wasn't listening. She was looking over Burt's shoulder at the policemen that had Mr. Schuester cornered.

"You called the cops?" Jenny pulled out of the hug and tugged her blanket tighter around her.

"We knew something had happened to you." Burt pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well tell them to leave." She stood, walking over to the window, wincing at her sudden movements. "I don't want them here. They don't do anything." Burt frowned, making his way over to her.

"Jenny, your father has been abusing you for your whole life. Those guys are going to make sure that he can't do that anymore. That's what they will do." He rubbed circles on her back.

"They didn't do anything when the neighbours called the cops when I was a kid and they won't do anything now. I'm a nobody and that's how it's going to stay. I just want to go home." She stared out the window at the street down below. There was movement at the door and more people joined the frey. Jenny turned to see what was happening and almost started to cry.

"What the hell are the paramedics doing here? I'm fine. I just want to go home." She backed herself into the corner between the wall and the window. She really didn't want to be poked and prodded. She just wanted to pretend today never happened. Her best chance of never setting eyes on her father again would be to just go live with the Hummel-Hudsons- not to let the police handle it. Her brother had tried that before and it never worked.

"Miss, we just need to check you out- make sure you have no broken bones or anything serious that needs to be taken care of." One of the paramedics was slowly moving towards her with his med-kit.

"I've had enough broken bones in my life to know if I have any. So thanks but no thanks." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Jenny just let them do their job. It won't take long." Jenny refused to answer. All she could think about was running for the door.

"Miss..." The paramedics were talking to her but she wasn't listening. She just stared out the window, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She felt like she was falling apart at the seams and she had a whole audience to watch the show.

"Jenny..." Burt touched her elbow. "Do it for me. It will help my blood pressure go down knowing that you are being taken care of. I won't have to worry anymore." Burt threw it out there and hoped that it would work. He watched her anxiously for any signs of giving in.

Jenny knew she had to. She couldn't let Burt have another heart attack all because she didn't want to be checked out. Letting out an exhausted sob, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor as the paramedics descended, shining a penlight in her eyes and asking her questions and squeezing her arms and legs.

People all around her were talking and she couldn't process anything anymore. She felt like a sponge that couldn't hold anymore water. Her arms and legs felt like lead and her head was pounding. Suddenly there was a policemen kneeling in front of her. She could only catch bits and pieces of what he was saying and only one phrase made sense.

"Do you want to press charges?"

Jenny tried to focus her gaze on the officer, but she couldn't quite manage it. When the meaning of the question finally connected in her brain, she looked at Burt and studied his face. She knew what he wanted.

"Yes." She answered, and then closed her eyes, knowing that it was all pointless.

Burt laid her down on the couch in the living room while Carolyn brought down the Hudson "feel better blanket" and gently cocooned her in its lavender scented folds. The whole time, Jenny didn't wake up.

"Is she okay?" Kurt whispered, kneeling beside her, looking at all the bruises and cuts on her face mingled with the tear stains. He was crying himself.

"She will be." Burt eased himself into a chair and took his hat off, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "She will be. She just needs some time to adjust and heal the scars nobody can see." Kurt went over to his dad and hugged him. "Thank you Daddy."

Darcy edged inside the doorway, feeling like he was intruding, but needing to make sure Jenny was okay. He was so scared and frustrated when all he could do was sit there and wait for news.

"Darcy-go see her." Burt nodded to the couch. Darcy nodded his thanks and quickly moved over to her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Jen." He whispered. "Everything is okay now. A lot of things are changing, but you've always got Kurt and his family. And... well, you are stuck with me whether you like it or not." He reached for her hand, staring into her face.

"Come on Kurt, let's go to bed. She will be okay for the night." Burt stood, rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt nodded and headed downstairs, deciding that maybe just for tonight, he would forget his nightly routine, ready to drop into bed and get this nightmare behind him. Burt stopped at the door and looked back.

"You are welcome to stay the night Darcy. I trust you." He nodded and headed up the stairs to bed.

"Thank you." Was all Darcy managed to say. It really meant a lot to him. Carolyn was already bringing in a self-inflating air mattress and bedsheets and helped him fix up his bed on the floor next to the couch.

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel. I appreciate everyone going to all this trouble." Carolyn tapped her fingers against his cheek.

"It's no trouble. If you get hungry, there is some leftovers in the fridge. You know where the bathroom is. Goodnight, sweetheart." She turned and followed Burt up to bed.

Darcy crawled into his makeshift bed on the floor, reaching his hand up to hold Jenny's hand again.

"Please be okay Jenny. I love you." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Okay! So that is it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. It went through a whoooole heck of a lot of revisions. It's almost nothing like the original chapter. That's part of what took me so long. Anyway thoughts? Comments? Questions? Let me know what you liked and didn't like! Thanks a million for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kurt woke up the next morning to his phone ringing, and it was Blaine's ringtone. He smiled, rolled over and grabbed his phone.

"Good morning." He answered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"There's the man I've been missing." Blaine's welcome voice soothed Kurt's nerves. "Did I wake you up? You aren't going to school today?" He asked, completely understanding if he didn't. Kurt was texting him all night to keep him in the loop last night, and also to keep himself sane.

"You did wake me up, but that was literally the best wake up call I've ever had. No, we are all staying home today. We are pretty worried about her." Kurt sat up in bed.

"I'm not." Blaine said. Kurt flared up.

"Blaine, that's just insensitive. She's been through a lot." He snapped. Blaine replied in a gentle tone.

"I know she has, babe. She's also very strong. She's used to this. You aren't. I'm worried about you, not her." He explained.

"I'm not the one who's been abused all my life." Kurt shrugged.

"No, but your best friend is, and she doesn't exactly like when people help her. That's hard on you. Especially when you have to sit there and watch her suffer through everything."

"I'm determined to change that. She's just stubborn. It'll work out. Besides, I've got ideas." Kurt smiled.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Blaine laughed. "What sort of ideas?" He leaned back in bed, listening to the sound of Kurt's voice.

"You know how I told you about Jenny's peace rally thing? Well, I want to help her with it, just on a much bigger scale. There will be camera crews and tshirts and a stage, musicians, it'll be amazing." He said excitedly. Blaine wondered if he was still dreaming.

"That's an awful lot of stuff. When are you planning this for?" He was hoping the answer wasn't tomorrow.

"Monday. I was thinking it would really make a statement if we waited until Monday. Which reminds me, I need you to do me some favours. You and the Warblers can head over to the all-girls school and convince them to skip and meet in the McKinley parking lot on Monday. Oh, and don't forget Dalton. If you could get some of the surrounding schools too, that would be great." Kurt made it sound like he was asking for a sandwich.

"So, just to be clear, you want me to convince entire schools to skip school on Monday and meet in the McKinley High parking lot?" Blaine summed up.

"Precisely." Kurt was happy he understood his job.

"That's a pretty tall order. Are you sure you can get all of this together?" Blaine asked, not necessarily doubting him, but definitely apprehensive.

"I know I can. I've got a little bit of power on my side." Kurt alluded. "All you have to do is get people there. The Warblers will help you. It shouldn't be a problem getting the girls from St. Mary's there. They are so guy-starved they won't even realize you are gay." Kurt teased. "Take a few phone numbers if you have to." Blaine laughed his musical laugh.

"Well since I have permission. Speaking of flirting and such, as much as I really want to hear more about this and help you with it, I think we need a date night." He uncrossed his legs and then recrossed them the other way. Kurt smiled. This is why he loved Blaine. He knew exactly what he needed.

"I agree. I could use some alone time with my boyfriend right about now." He hugged his pillow.

"That's what I was thinking. I was also thinking that there is a play tonight- a little something called Romeo and Juliet, I don't know if you've ever heard of it...anyway, I got us tickets." Blaine eyed the tickets that were pinned to his bulletin board and had been for almost a month now.

"Aww, Blaine you got us tickets to Romeo and Juliet! Thank you so much! I would love to go." Kurt felt like swooning, and then realized he could because Blaine couldn't see it and flopped over sideways in bed, a huge smile on his face.

"So, I will pick you up for, say 5:30? We can head to Breadsticks for dinner, head to the play, maybe go for a walk after?" He heard Kurt's hesitation. "Don't worry about Jenny, she's a big girl. You know she wouldn't hear of you not going. Besides, I won't let you say no." Kurt laughed.

"Okay, well if you are insisting and I don't get a choice, I simply must say yes." Kurt was already parading his mental catwalk in different wardrobe choices for the night.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." Blaine smiled. "I really should get to class though."

"Yeah! Don't be late, slacker!" Kurt teased. Blaine laughed.

"Okay, well give Jenny a hug from me and I can't wait to see you at 5:30. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kurt was already looking at the clock and counting down until 5:30.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kurt sprang out of bed as if he was walking on air and danced around his room, getting ready. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked his reflection in the mirror of his vanity. Shortly after that, he made his way upstairs, heading to the living room to check on Jenny. He paused at the doorway when he heard her voice.

"Don't put me on a pedestal. All I did was give everybody false hope. Bullies will always be around. They don't change. I did it all for Kurt. Now how do I tell him it was all a lie and that I was wrong?" She sounded frustrated.

"You weren't wrong." Darcy and Jenny turned to see Kurt in the doorway. "All of this will get better." Kurt moved to sit across from them on the air mattress.

"Kurt..." Jenny felt horrible for being the one to give him false hope.

"Jenny that jerk is in jail now. He can't hurt you anymore and now you are surounded by people who love you. That's a huge change if you ask me."

"For how long, Kurt?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "He will get out of jail." Darcy joined the conversation.

"And you will still be here with everyone that loves you. He can't hurt you anymore." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. So I won't be around him anymore, but what about McKinley? There is still Karofksy to deal with. That dumb peace rally will be forgotten by Monday." Kurt drew her into a hug.

"Jenny, you were there for me everytime I needed you. Now I will be here for you. Trust me. That peace rally is the best thing that ever happened at that school. Just like you are the best thing that ever happened to me in pre-school." He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm telling Blaine." Jenny tried to smile.

"Okay well maybe don't tell him." Kurt laughed, a rather large smile lighting up his face. "He still thinks he's the apple of my eye." After a few minutes of quiet between them while Kurt was daydreaming about his date, Jenny remembered something.

"Kurt, aren't you supposed to be starting at Dalton right now? And you!" She jabbed Darcy in the chest. "You are supposed to be at school too!"

"It's Friday. I will catch up on Monday." Darcy shrugged.

"I had a family emergency." Kurt stated simply. "Besides, I think I need to stay at McKinley." He smiled. Jenny opened her mouth to argue. "Nope. I don't want to hear it!" Kurt shut her down. Burt came down the stairs, fully dressed to baseball cap.

"Oh good, you are all up. Kurt, go wake up Finn. We are going to get Jenny's stuff." Kurt jumped up to wake the gentle giant in the attic.

"Yay! I get clean clothes." Jenny slowly started getting up. "Now...where are my shoes?" Burt didn't have the heart to remind her she wasn't wearing shoes when they picked her up.

"Sweetheart, you are going to stay here and get cleaned up and rest. Kurt, Finn, Darcy and me are going to go since none of them are at school today." Darcy stood and went to get his shoes.

"But I'm fine. Really, I just want to help." She stayed standing.

"Well, we can't always get what we want. Just stay. You and Carole can have some bonding time." Burt headed out the door so that she couldn't argue anymore. Shortly after that, Finn, Kurt and Darcy trooped out the door and Carole walked down the stairs.

"How about breakfast?" Carole smiled warmly at Jenny.

"Okay, boys, I want you to keep in mind that this isn't going to be the prettiest thing to look at." Burt tried to warn them. He opened the door to Jenny's apartment door and walked in, hoping it would look better today, but it didn't. The boys stood in the doorway, horrorstruck. The living room was a pigsty, and furniture all over the apartment was knocked over or broken, glass and broken dishes littered the floor. Kurt felt like he just walked into a murder scene from a tv show. There were drops of blood all over the place. In his head, he reminded himself that Jenny had a lot of cuts, she clearly bled. He just hadn't put the two together. He wasn't expecting this. None of the boys could find their voices. Burt cleared his throat. "I didn't want you guys to have to see this, but we need to get her stuff out.

"But don't the police need it for like...evidence or something." Finn clearly felt like he was in a tv show too.

"The police are done with it. They finished last night." Burt started heading down the hallway to Jenny's bedroom and opened the door. It was a refreshing change from the rest of the house. Her bedroom was neat and tidy and nothing was broken or smashed. Burt sighed.

"Okay, Kurt, if you want, start packing up her clothes so we can get those to her right away. Finn, start stripping the bed, we are going to need the blankets to cover valuable stuff. Darcy, here's some tape." He threw a roll of tape at him. "Start taping the drawers shut so that they don't slide open when we move them." Burt brought in a box that he hauled in and started packing up what little he could find. Everyone got to work and within minutes, they were done. "Kurt, Finn, take the Mustang and my truck so that you can come back, go drop off her clothes so she can get cleaned up. Meet us back here. Darcy and I are going to try to clean up a little bit.

"I call the Mustang!" Finn and Kurt called at the same time. Silently, they battled it out with rock, paper, scissors and Kurt won. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed her keys off her dresser. They each grabbed a garbage bag of clothes and left.

"Darcy, let's get the place cleaned up a little and then we can move everything out into the living room to make it easier." Burt sounded strained. He couldn't believe how hard this was. Darcy nodded, walking out of the room and starting to right the furniture, stacking it all at one end of the room, making a large open space. Burt grabbed the broom and dustpan and started shovelling bits of broken glass and debris into garbage bags. Soon, they were able to move Jenny's things into the living room to make it easier to take them out and shortly after that, the boys were back. Kurt and Finn brought breakfast back, so Darcy and Burt hauled out one load of stuff to the truck and then sat on the tail gate to eat with Finn and Kurt. No one wanted to stay in the apartment and would rather sit in the cold air. After finishing breakfast, they all went back upstairs and finished hauling everything out. Packing, moving and hauling took less then two hours total because she had almost nothing.

Jenny stood in the middle of Kurt's room, overwhelmed by everything, even though there wasn't much added to the room. It was more the extra bed and dresser that made it look overcrowded.

"It's okay. I can figure this out." He smiled when he saw her face. She started moving things wherever Kurt told her to and before she knew it, everything seemed to fit. "There. Now all we need to do is get all your clothes hung up. Luckily I have a huge closet that I haven't filled with expensive designer clothes yet." He opened his half filled closet and pushed all his things over to once side so she had room. He pulled open a box of hangers and began rummaging in her bags.

"You know what?" Jenny asked, not waiting for an answer. "I think we need some motivation." She stated and went over to his ipod dock, searching for something and then starting to play it. It was Cabaret.

"That's perfect!" Kurt grinned, and both of them started singing along to the opening lines of _Willkommen_. Jenny's muscles loosened up a little in the shower and while they were hanging up clothes, they both started dancing the choreography. They got so wrapped up in Cabaret that they didn't even notice when Darcy walked down the stairs half an hour later, a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. He smiled and leaned again the wall, watching them dance and sing and occasionally hang something up. It was so nice to see Jenny smiling and laughing that he didn't dare intrude. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt turned around and suddenly stopped.

"How long were you standing there?" He laughed, not embarrassed at all, just curious.

"Oh a little bit. It was so good I thought I was watching the musical." He smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Jenny laughed sarcastically. "Nice try." She went over and leaned in as if she was going to give him a kiss and took a bite of his sandwich instead, then headed back to Kurt, laughing. Darcy laughed too.

"Actually, I came down to tell you that I should get going. My mom usually wants me home right after school on Friday's so that I can spend the weekend with them." Darcy didn't sound very enthusiastic, and Jenny couldn't blame him.

"Okay. I will walk you out." Jenny put down the shirt she was about to hang up. "I will be right back Kurt."

"No problem. Bye Darcy. Thanks for all your help today." Kurt waved. Darcy waved back.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Darcy hugged Jenny on the front steps outside the house.

"I know, but you really should." She rested her cheek against his chest. "Your family misses you."

"Well I don't know about that. I'm sure Lizzy does. Colin too. But my mom and dad not so much." Darcy said.

"I'm sure they do." Jenny tilted her head and kissed him. "I know I will miss you." He kissed her back, and before they knew it, they were making out on the steps. Darcy's phone started ringing and they broke apart.

"I think that's my cue." He smiled. She returned it. "Oh! Before I forget, you should call your brother. I know you had a lot of messages on your phone. It's on the kitchen table." He started walking to his car.

"I should, but I honestly don't know that I will." She admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should. He's probably worried sick."

"He knows I can take care of myself." Jenny argued, then had to take it back. "Well...sort of."

"At least send him a text message to let him know that you are alright." Darcy tried to reason with her.

"Okay. I can probably do that. Admitting that things are wrong with me isn't exactly my strongest suit."

"I figured that one out pretty quickly actually." Darcy grinned. "Okay. I have to go." He kissed her one more time before getting in his car. "I will talk to you later." They said goodbye and he drove off. Jenny sighed, trying to get used to her new life was going to be hard. Now she had to tell her brother about it. She went back inside and grabbed her phone off the table. Darcy was right: a million missed calls and thousands of text messages. Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she dialed her brother's number, hoping he was too busy to answer.

"Hello? Jenny, are you okay?" Johnny answered on the first ring.

"Yeah it's me. I'm okay." She sat on the stairs leading down to Kurt's room.

"The police phoned me and told me that he was arrested. What did he do to you?" Johnny demanded. He sounded angry and scared out of his mind.

"I'm fine I promise. I am at Kurt's house now. They won't take no for an answer so it looks like I will be living here." She tried to make him feel better.

"Jenny why didn't you tell me it was so bad? Why did you lie to me all this time and tell me you were fine when everything has been far from fine?" He was definitely mad.

"Please don't yell at me." Jenny said quietly. She felt hot tears pricking her eyes.

"Well seriously Jennifer! You knew that all you had to do was call me and I would be home in a heartbeat!" Johnny snapped.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you how bad it was. You got out. You needed to stay out." She began playing with the end of her braid. Downstairs, Kurt was trying desperately hard to focus on picking out his date outfit and not to listen in.

"That's bullshit Jen. I would never leave you there. So basically since the moment I stepped on that plane eight months ago, you have been lying to me and cutting me out of your life." At that, Jenny really did start crying, but tried not to let him hear it.

"I didn't cut you out. I just didn't want you to know that he was spending his entire paycheck at the liquor store and-" She bit her lip. She didn't mean to let it slip about the paychecks.

"Wait- he was using up his whole paycheck? Well what about rent money and bills? Food?" Johnny raked his fingers through his hair. Jenny was silent. "Jenny you better tell me the truth." He warned. She took a deep breath.

"I paid all the bills and bought groceries." She paused. "I got a job."

"That's an awful lot of money to be covering with a little job after school, kiddo." He was starting to jump to conclusions and it was scaring him.

"No it was more like...a full time job. I took night shifts at a restaurant." Jenny admitted. He raked his hands through his hair again.

"So what about school? Was that a lie too? Did you just stop going to school?" He asked.

"No of course not. I went to school during the day and then I went to work."

"Jenny I can't believe you. All you had to do was tell me and I could have sent you money. You know that!" He sighed. He was angry at himself for not seeing what was going on, but he was taking it out on Jenny.

"I know but I-"

"But you didn't want to let me in. Right? That's how you work. You don't let anyone get close to you. I just didn't realize that included me too." He realized what he was doing and he felt horrible for it. He was doing what his father did to her. He was making it her fault. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, aware that she was being very quiet. "Jenny, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself and I'm not really handling it very well." Jenny nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yeah I know." She wasn't sure she did know, but she knew he needed to hear that.

"Can you just tell me what happened? I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to know." He asked, trying to calm down and remember that she didn't doanything wrong. She told him what happened, starting with Kurt saying he was going to transfer from Dalton and going all the way to this morning. He didn't interrupt her the entire time. "God, Tink I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that alone. I should have been there for you." Johnny blamed himself.

"I didn't want you to be here for me." She felt better about it all now, realizing that he wasn't really mad at her. She could hear it in his voice. "Besides, I wasn't alone. I had Dad and Kurt and Carole and Darcy and-"

"Wait, who's Darcy? Isn't he that guy I was supposed to kill before Christmas? Don't tell me I have to load my gun now."


End file.
